Protection
by deatheater2493
Summary: The Elemental users were gathered in Fuuka Academy, first Otome experiments were sent to protect them from mages. see how the relationship mature between friends and how enemies wedge through their friendship. pairings:SHIZNAT, and others maybe.
1. prologue

The Elemental users were gathered in Fuuka Academy, Otome were sent to protect them. To what? To the artificial mage.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_This fiction was created just to practice and be updated to the author's talent, if there are. _

_The author was trying to create a novel, if she can of course. So this fiction might take long to finish and have a lots of words, and that she can guarantee you of._

_And yes, this is the firs fiction the author written in foreign language. Expect a lot of grammar mistakes and sentences structure. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

The elemental users became legend. People had forgotten the true meaning of elemental users. The power they possessed. What can they do and how useful it is.

Many pursue this power and some became greedy with it. One user stands to stop the war that is brewing in their time. One user learned to use his power in its fullest. He obliterates all users until he is the last one to stand in their clan.

After the horrible incidents, this man suddenly vanished and no one knows what happened to his life and to others users.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Year 2000

"We will revive this legend and used this power to dominate this world. Never mind their Otome theory. But our experiments will success with our knowledge. Start the experiment"

A man in his suit ended his call, the man who holds the highest rank in their organization. A silent operator.

_For sure, in my generation we will ascend in this world as a new ruler. Just wait for our victory._

With that, the president of Weis organization climbs to his private jet to proceed to their laboratory.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the east, an emergency meeting was held in the secret floor in the Leibe Corp building.

"President, we received the latest report of our spy. He stated that 'the revival of elemental user's project' of the weis are now nearing its completion. They are now preparing to start the injection of the enhanced DNA. We all know that we can't afford to let them continue this project. What is our move?" a calmed voice vibrated in the conference room. Nobody knows if it's accompanied by fear.

Silent were follow. The five year elected president was in deep thoughts. Every one knows that a single decision will lead to a big problem without precaution.

"We need to be harsh this time. Call our special unit. Destroy all DNA in their laboratory at all cost and let it be done today. "After a long while of silence, he stated his next order," Start our Otome Project without delay. This is our top priority and secret as of now. Now, move"

_We will stop you no matter what._

--------------------------------------------------------------

After five hours.

"Sir Reynolds, please get out now at this moment. We are under attack. We can't let you die here. No one will lead our organization. We will secure what we can. You, lead our boss in our headquarters." with that, the scientist head to their lab room.

He tried everything to back up all their works. And place the entire DNA in different tube inside a bag. He heard explosion above him. And he knows that he should do his work fast or else all their works will be amounted to nothing.

He quickly runs to the secret exit that will lead outside the premises of their laboratory. But before he makes it, five men surrounded him. Before he can react he was already down on his kneed and clutching his stomach. He can feel wet in his hand. And he knows it's his end.

One man picks the bag besides the scientist and they started to walk away in the scenario." Two minutes to blow up this place."

"Wai--"before he finished what he wants to say, he was already down.

The three men make their fighting stance to face their enemy. The remaining one carries the bag and run to destroy it. Everything happened so fast.

But the man knows that reinforcement will be coming and he will be outnumbered. He removed all the tubes and start destroying it one by one. He held the last bottle with a mark X in it. Before he manages to throw it, someone shot him and catches the last tube. After that, the place was blown apart.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Leibe Corporation was created to protect the legend that was buried a long time ago. Many tried to awaken the legend but there are always people who will stop them at all cost. Thus, the Leibe Corporation was built.

"Mr. MacDonald, all our units that were dispatched were all dead. The laboratory was also destroyed. But according to our forensic team, there were only four traces of different DNA found. According to our spy, there should be five DNA. Nothing can be sure of what happened there. No one knows, what is our next move sir?"

" That is enough for now, Mr. Gregg. We all know that we they will take them for 16 years to complete another DNA. Our biggest concern is our otome project. I believe that our scientists were already chosen the five women to undergo in this experiment. We need to finalize our future plan."

After the blowing up the Weis Laboratory and sacrificing their finest men, they started to finalize the plan of Otome Project. They will create an elite force that will protect the truth about the legend.

Their plain is to locate five suitable women to inject the Otome in their system. According to their theory, it will enhance their ability and can exceed the limitation of their body. But they can't afford to inject it to matured women. The young scientist, Youko who assisted in this project proposed to use young children with variation of age. The board agreed with this proposal and so the research of these children where been acted upon.

Order:

_Children to be used should also be inside the organization. Family who agree with this term will received compensation. The life of these children will be our tool to protect our mission. They will be our sacrifice. Their future life will be dictated by our organization and thus to agreed upon. _

Yes, the order was sent to all members of Leibe in all chapters. Thus, five children were chosen with their difference in age and character.

And this, the life of Otome begins.


	2. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

No one expected new things will happen this year in Fuuka Academy except for new freshmen. This year will be different because of changes will occur, not to disappoint the students but to face new challenges.

"So what do you say, kaichou? You are now the new kaichou and the most popular" asked by a fine young gentleman in his new uniform to his companion.

"Yes, I believe so. I'm glad that I took my vacation this year to my liking, vice president" replied by a brunette. Reito just laughed by her remarks.

The duo was comfortably walking side by side noticing how other students were watching them. Students in Fuuka Academy saw these two seniors and instantly declare that they are a cute couple and earn another a lot of fans club since that day.

This is the first day of their being new set of officers of the Student Council in Fuuka Academy. Shizuru hoped that she will be able to experience a normal term this year in high school because in her latter years, she was idolized by almost of the students in their school. And she earned bunch of fan girls swooning at her feet. The numbers were growing every year especially when she become president of the Student Council this term.

She doesn't like people's attention to herself but years taught her to indulge this people in their fantasy. She learned to accommodate and secretly manipulate people to her advantage by this given popularity but in truth, she only asks peacefulness everyday. Everyday life of Fujino Shizuru was monitored of people who idolized her. She even asked herself what the cause of this sudden stir in their school.

She always thinks to herself that she only does what she needs to do. And that is to study her lesson but to her dismay, she always top in her class. She maintains neatness not only to her room but also to her appearance that makes the other thinks that she is a goddess. She really can't blame this people. She became their model student in the eyes of everybody.

"Have you already moved to your assigned room in the dormitory?" Reito eyed her friend inquiringly. He knows how beautiful Shizuru is even though she always says that she is just like everybody. Because in truth, she really is beautiful with her brunette and crimson eyes. She wore her bangs for one reason to hide her eyes sometimes to the strangers eyeing her closely.

"My bags are already there but I haven't had a time to unpack my things".

"What did your father told you about your decision staying in dormitory?" He asked curiously.

Fujino Empire was known not only to Japan but also in the West. Fujino Shizuru was the youngest child of Shin Fujino of his two children. Their clan, Kanzaki was indebted to the Fujino so he volunteer to watch Shizuro while attending in Fuuka Academy.

"Father of course did not agree with this idea. He was asking me what makes my decision changed. Yes, I was living for many years in our rest house here, but I decided to experience living in the dormitory."

She is looking forward for these changes in her life. She still not familiar at expressing her true feelings because she was trained to become like that as one of the heir of Fujino empire. She always put her mask as a perfect Shizuru. Accommodating everyone but at the same time giving no promises or commitment to these people. In herself, she feels cold in this kind of things. No feelings at all. But outside a warm smile always ready to give for those who ask of it.

They walk comfortably to their homeroom class. She noticed that once they entered the room, silence hung in everyone. She takes this opportunity to reach the chair near the window without hassle or being asked a lot of questions, while Reito chose to sit in the front.

An old fragile teacher stepped in the classroom after the bell rung. She is quite old but strictness was emitting to this teacher.

"First of all, I would like to welcome you as your first day for this term in Fuuka Academy. I will be your homeroom teacher. As all of you know, you have any problem you can approach me. As of now, we will be joined by our new student next week. They from Europe which decided to enroll in our school. So, be pleased to help them familiarize in our school and also in our country."

Shizuru thought that was odd. Father also asked something if their new this year in the academy. Maybe the news reached her father first. She knows how generous her father to this academy.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm a Japanese. I lived here when I was young and then transferred to Europe for ex, er I mean for change of culture I guess. So nothing to worry about. Hehehe. Anyway, thank you for..uhm for showing me around."

Shizuru watched carefully to this new student. Yes, she converse quite well in their language. But there is something different to this person. But she can't determine what it is. She looked at Reito to see what he is thinking to this girl. As always, like her, Reito always guard his expression not showing a little hint of anything.

Haruka was quite an energetic and sometimes talked loudly. She seems very capable of doing anything what she set in her mind. Nonetheless, she is quite scary if you mess with her.

Shizuru volunteer to show Haruka around the campus and Reito tag along with them.

_You need a gentleman to accompany you ladies._ She smirked to herself. She knows quite well that he don't want to be on himself because his admirers well surely attacked him when he is alone.

"Uhm, Haruka-san, our teacher said that students were decided to transferred here. So it means that you are not alone?"

Haruka turned to Shizuru and studied her closely. What appeared in her face is like she debating to herself what she need to say.

"No, I'm not alone. We just decided to go back here in Japan. They are in lower year. I'm the eldest in our group. Some of them returned here because of family matters I think. Then we found out that we desired to go back here so we decided to be here as one grouped. So our family arranged this meeting. That's what I think."

"So, this student you are with, are they your friend?" Reito asked calmly.

"No! We-we are just acquaintance and look for each other's safety. That's all." Haruka flushed after she said this.

Shizuru was puzzled by this action. Denying their relationship is kind of suspicious to her. But then again, she always denied being associated with other people especially to her fan girls.

Weeks were passed by and the academy was back to normal and resumed their daily activities. Four new students from Europe were slowly establishing their selves in their new surroundings. And the excitement of the students died down eventually.

But to Shizuru she completely had forgotten this event because she was kept busy in the Student Council and familiarizing herself. Fortunately, Reito was her vice president and that make her work easier.

-----------------------

Meanwhile.

"Mr Suzushiro is really mad sending the team in that campus, Mr President. They will notice our plan eventually." Mariko said to the president of the Leibe Corporation.

Mariko was newly appointed vice president in the corporation. She is only in her late twenties but her already proven to the whole organization how she surpasses everyone with her brains.

"Don't worry too much Ms Toko. That is our plan. Let them panic by sending the top families children in that campus. I'm glad Fujino's daughter already established herself there. Nothing to worry. I just hope that they will emerge successful in their mission." The president stated coldly.

Mariko knows that they don't have a choice but to use the young generation to succeed in their goal. She knows that they are still children and innocent. And the president doesn't have a choice but the parents already agree with the decision.

"Krugger-san said that her daughter will join the team one month after. There are problems with that child. She discovered the incident involving her mother. And I hope it will not affect her emotionally and mentally."

"Fujino will be there. She can guide that girl."

"But do you think that we should tell them all the details? Even Fujino was not aware what is happening. Maybe we should tell them now so that they can prepare themselves. Some of then think that they are normal students. But do you think-"

"Why do you think we sent that team in that damn campus? Let them learned and act as a normal students. Let them explore and for once, not manipulate their life. We will give them a choice in that place."

Mariko shook her head. She knows that this plan is too risky especially children are involved in this war. Playing with emotions are very hard to control but she hope that this will end according to their plan.

-----------------------

"I just saw you talking to underclassmen."

"uhm." Haruka's was trying not to stutter and stop fidgeting. _It is normal she ask me right_? "Ah, that is my friend when I'm still here before I moved to Europe. I'm just rekindling our relationship."

"Nothing at all. Just curious that you are lending help to underclassmen. I believe its Yukino. Quite a shy girl." Shizuru did not bother to look up to Haruka which earned a blushed to her remark.

"Well, I think it's my nature to help those who need it. Hehehe."

"I guess so-"Shizuru was cut by her words because of Reito's sudden appearance in their table.

"Ladies, have you seen my sister running wild in her?"

Both women look at him curiously. Finding exact words to reply to his inquiry.

"I mean, if you have seen my sister, Mikoto in this area? I was been told that she was here."

Shizuru wants to laugh at his friend but chose to suppress her upcoming giggle. She knows that in the eyes of public, Mikoto was an adoptive daughter from a certain family which in truth was she is the younger sister of Reito.

Before she answered him, she saw a young girl with a spiky hair in a corner of the cafeteria eyeing someone's lunch.

"Your sister is over there Reito. I believe you have to move fast before someone loose their food." She turned to him and saw how Reito moved like a wind knowing the capability of her sister's troublesome attitude towards food.

"Geesh, I did not know that Reito has a sister and take note of very concerned big brother," Haruka commented while looking at Reito who literally dragging his sister to her table.

Shizuru just smiled to what she is witnessing. She knows how Reito adored his sister even though he has to suppress in the public that she is her sister. He was aware of what happened to her sister why she is not leaving in their family.

"But Reito-san" said by Mikoto who is trying to free from his brother's grasp.

"Here, Mikito" Shizuru offered her bento. She thinks mikoto is cute with that expression.

Mikoto turned to Shizuru with eyes full of happiness. Shizuru just chuckled with the sight. Reito's sister was really innocent with the aim of just fulfilling her stomach.

"Shizuru-san is kind."

"Why, thank you Mikoto-chan."

"Uhm, Shizuru-san. I just remembered that we need more people in student council. We are lacking in man power. I hope we can have more volunteers." Reito asked Shizuru seriously.

"Maybe we can ask one of your fan girls?" Shizuru ask smilingly.

Reito just glared her without replying anything. He turned to Haruka, "Do you think you can handle some issues that need to straighten out?" Haruka was a little bit of rattled by Reito's question. "Well, you are a daughter of Suzushiro, so I presumed you were trained as an heir."

"Yes, I can." Haruka said arrogantly.

"In that case, I will nominate you as our Executive Director in our next meeting. What do you think Shizuru-san?"

"I think that is a good idea Reito. Haruka-san has a quality of a leadership. I believe we need someone like her." She said while politely smilingly towards Haruka. And that makes her Haruka blushed lightly.

"I am honored for the suggestion." Haruka muttered to them.

True to their words, the next meeting of the student council, Haruka was appointed as the Executive Director which Shizuru was pleased. She is hypocrite if she will not accept to herself that this is a great advantage for her because she can see that Haruka was easily manipulated with the right words to use. But of course she will not take advantage of if only something happen out of her reach.

But for the whole community of Fuuka Academy, appointing Haruka as Executive Director of the Student Council means unleashing a beast to the students. They think that Haruka was a mad woman commanding them to follow all the strict rules of the campus. Even tardiness in a class was taken seriously by the student council thanks to Haruka. And that task only start one week ago after she accept the appointment of the position.

"Haruka-san, I can see that you need an assistant in your position. Do you think you have in mind for an assistant? And also to train, of course for the next Director when we graduate." Reito ask Haruka as the officers of Student Council having a leisurely talked in their office.

"What? I don't need an assistant. I can manage, really." Haruka humped as she sits on her chair. She really can do it on her own with out any help.

"I think what Reito is trying to say is, we need you 100 percent always, Haruka-san. We can't push our projects without your strategy and strength of course. Having an assistant will minimize your overload task." Interrupt by the president of Student Council.

---------------------------------

Yukino was excited this term because she knows that everything will change. She did not thought that her first year in high school will be a drastic change in her personality.

The arrival of her childhood friend will be back in their country. She received a mail announcing that her friend will be back in the country to continue her studies and will enroll in the same school she is currently enrolled at.

But to her dismay, she was not given a time or even a privilege to see the arrival of Haruka Shizuru in their country and even to their school. She was expecting more of it but she decided that their relationship might not be the same.

Haruka's family and her's are friends since middle school. And eventually they become friends without a choice at first because they are only child in their family. But the relationship was cut shortly due of some unknown reason to her.

But she was glad that she will be seeing her friend even though she will see her in a distance.

"Yukino, It's been a long time since we saw each other. I'm very happy that you did not forget about me." Haruka said to her one afternoon near in the library.

"Me too, Haruka. It's been a long time. So how's Europe?" she asked shyly.

"What, you're already asking me that? We have all the time now. Perhaps some other time?"

Yes, there are other days that we can talk about ourselves. The important things right now is to enjoy our reunion.

-end of chapter 1

----------------------------------

Yay..i don't have any idea how to write this kind of stuff..but have to go on..want to see what will happen in this story..grrr…not inspired to do this..


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, Sunrise did

Chapter 2: Meeting

Two months had passed since the start of the school year but the student council was still busy preparing for the annual festival. Yukino joined without given a choice and an energetic Haruka was not to complain of the drastic and manipulative action of the president and the vice president.

"Fujino-san, the director asked your presence in the office." Yukino said before the meeting start.

"Is that so? Well, I think Reito-san will lead the meeting for today. Reito-san update me letter. I think I have to go now."

Shizuru walked quietly towards the office of the director. She is not sure why the director wants to see her. She'd been busy for the past weeks for straightening the responsibility of the student council. Even the punishment of the students was placed to them, they also need to monitor the delinquent student and help them. As the president and residing in the dormitory, she was asked to help the underclassmen. But of course, thanks to Haruka because some of her responsibility was taken by.

"Fujino-san, I know you are busy with the upcoming events. But I need to ask you a favor." Fumi said, the director of Fuuka.

"You don't need to ask for a favor, director. "

"As expected from you, Fujino-san." The director said. She examined the faced of her student. She always likes talking to this one. She is not in favor of favoritism or something. But Shizuru can be lovable or sometimes scary. Even her, as the director was scared what this woman can do. Shizuru's father is one of the people who donate in this academy. "As you see, Krugger-san, one of the benefactors of our country's military asked a favor. He asked if her daughter can transfer here. I agree with him. That's only thing I can do for his generosity. And I need to entrust the safety of this woman. And I trust you."

The director wished she is not the position to deal with this one. "And I believe in your capability. You see," she continued sensing that Fujino will not ask question now. "Krugger-san daughter's was raised in America and had a traumatic life recently. In short, she is in a rebellious state. Here is the report of this person. I hope that this report is just between you and me. I don't want other students will know what happened to her if only it comes from her. And seeing the way you handle some of the students here, I can see that you are the right person to guide her."

---------------------------

Shizuru was held by some students arguing for their participation in the upcoming events in their school. And she forgot that she needs to welcome the new student in their campus.

She wants to run but her upbringing won. She walked gracefully without the hint of panic and frustration.

She reached the front gate but found nothing. Before she goes back to the admin building, she spotted a young girl with a long blue hair.

She assumed that this girl will lead to the garden. She started her hike and look for this girl. She saw nothing in the benches. She wondered to herself is she was mistaken the calculation she had.

With wandering in the garden, she saw herself in a secluded area in the garden. She was always here in here in the past when she doesn't want to mingle with anyone.

She saw the person she was looking for. Natsuki Kuga was looking intently in the flower in her hand. She saw the anger flashed in the younger girl's eyes. Somehow, she felt the frustration's she saw earlier in this girl's green eyes.

"You shouldn't do that. Flowers should be loved. They bloom with all their might for their short lives."

Natsuki cheeks, slightly reddened as if with shame for found guilty but gone instantly. Shizuru saw the panic in Natsuki's eyes. And then anger back again. She doesn't know where she got that courage to say those words.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked ignoring the comment.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru. And you?" Shizuru mentally prepared herself to meet this girl. According to the report she read, this girl was a headache to anyone. But she was surprised that meeting her personally will bring her almost too speechless. Standing in front of her is a unique beauty that she never seen in her life. She did not know that in person, Natsuki hold an exuding charms if she used it, she thinks.

"Kuga.. Natsuki."

"Natsuki... that's a nice name."

"What do you want?" asked Natsuki flashing her glare to the older girl. She was angry because she waited for thirty minutes to the supposed welcoming party for her. But she found none so she stormed wherever her feet will lead her.

"Call me Shizuru."

"Eh?" Natsuki can't understand what the older girl was saying, i_s she nuts?_

"Well, you can call me Shizuru if you want."

Natsuki was slightly embarrassed because she did not even occur to her that the girl was providing her name to her.

"It's nice to meet you Kuga Natsuki. And first, I'm sorry for being late to fetch you. And I don't know you are the person I should pick up" And she extended her right hand for the hand shake.

Natsuki was debating to herself if she will accept it. She is not really comfortable with people. She turned to the older girl and see if there is mockery in her face. But what she saw is a crimson eyes meeting her green eyes.

It seem eternity to her watching the red eyes in front of her. She was lost in a trance until she felt a soft and warm in her hands that makes her snatch in her reverie. She looks at their hands and she thought that is the most normal thing to do. But in her case, it is not. The normal thing to do is give them a punch, walk out or shout them. Maybe the goddess beauty of Fujino Shizuru crumbles her tough attitude. And she shivers with that thought.

"I guess, I better tour you around, Kuga-san." Ending their hand shake. And she put her mask which is a polite smile for everyone.

"..call me natsuki." Natsuki whisper.

Shizuru just nodded and tried herself not to comment with that because she can see very clearly that this girl is very uncomfortable with the situation.

She led the way to the administration building. Shizuru explained the most important things Natsuki need to remember. But as she watched the younger girl, she has a look of detachment to her environment. Shizuru bet to herself that Natsuki did not hear or understand anything according to the girl's expression.

She sighed. This is hopeless. She stopped and said "I think Natsuki is not listening."

"Eh?"

"I think I'll accompany you to the cafeteria. We can grab some food. I forgot to eat my lunch. And I think you also need it." Shizuru grab natsuki wrist and start to walk toward the cafeteria.

Natsuki has having turmoil in her. She never allows anyone to touch her because she did not like it. She always demands personal space to everyone by simply glaring at them. But this girl in her front seems not to get it at all. Though she did not point it out. She just allowed her to grab her wrist and feel comfortable with it. With that thought, she blushed and cursed herself. She never blushed. Geh.

Natsuki let Shizuru drag her to the cafeteria which she saw students gathered in some corner and some are talking. Maybe gossiping. She smirked with that idea but soon replaced by nervousness because she can feel that all students were looking at their way.

She glared at them with her famous death glare in US. Some back out but to unknown to her, some girls giggled with the sight. She heard oohh and ahhh when she glared them. What's wrong with these people?

And still unknown to her, more students were giving her killing stare. They never saw their kaichou sama holding someone and that someone is unknown to them. And news travel fast.

Shizuru stopped for a while to order their food. They looked for a vacant table to eat and enjoy their food. And if they will ever enjoy it.

Shizuru was sure that everyone in that cafeteria already knows that she is with someone unknown to them. And what she is thinking right now is why no one approached her by this minute. She is sure that everyday, her fan girls will come to her no matter what. What makes it different today?

She looked at Natsuki and what she found out almost make her laugh out loud. But of course she stops herself before she burst it out. Natsuki was giving glare to anyone who tried to approach them. And the look she is giving to them seems scary and very very cold.

_So cute_. Shizuru thought to herself.

They settled themselves in a corner of the cafeteria. Shizuru silently embraced the silence hung between them. Yes, she welcomed it because it is a rare occasion for her in that kind of situation. But of course, there is always ending for it.

"Kaichou-san, may in intrude your meeting with this girl which is unknown to us?" said a girl with an eyeglass followed by a girl with a long hair.

"Ah, Harada-san. I'm not surprised at all. You having in our table with our new student. More likely normal", reply by Shizuru. She offered the vacant seat in the table for the two girls. "Natsuki, this is Harada-san and with her is Senou-san. And I believe that your in the same level. Girls, she Kuga Natsuki. She will joining our academy starting today."

"Ah, lt's nice to meet you Kuga-san. Another beauty is added in our academy. Aoi and I are from the news paper club. So every small and important news can reach me in a second. So we are here. Right Aoi?" Harada Chie look at her friend, Aoi.

Aoi nodded. "yes, I did not quite believe what the girls are saying so we have to see the facts. So, Kuga-san, where do you come from?"

Natsuki was having a hard time digesting all the words thrown to her. What facts?

"What do you mean, Aoi-san? What facts?" asked Shizuru curiously.

"Ahm. Some girls in the front of cafeteria said the our kaichou has a new girlfriend. So we searched for you believing that it is true. That's all." Aoi said searching the kaichou's face if she can get any reaction at all.

But the only thing Shizuru do was placed the mask she always wear. "That was fast. To answer your question earlier, Natsuki came from the US. "

Natsuki just nodded and blushed lightly. She never been in that kind of situation linking to someone.

She just focused looking at Chie who at the same time starting to ask question to her but she cut her first. "Look, its my first day in here so I don't want answering any question today." She said and put her grumped attitude towards them.

Chie just raised her eyebrow for the tough response of the new student. "Well, new students in Fuuka are all different, what do you think Kaichou?"

Before Shizuru answered here, "Shizuru-san, have you already finished your job?"

All girls looked at the voice interrupted their conversation. And they found Reito which was giving his best smile to them, followed by Haruka who is currently looking in the cafeteria if there is anyone breaking rules.

"Ah, Reito-san. We are just having our late lunch as you see. This is Kuga Natsuki. After we finished I'll lead her to her class in the remaining class of her this afternoon."

"I hope you enjoy and learned many things, Kuga-san." Reito politely said.

Natsuki just nodded. She really hate crowd but being with this woman, Shizuru who she thinks have a lots of acquaintance.

"Kuga, it's nice to see you again. What brings you here in Japan? Does State can't handle you?" Haruka said. She smirked with the idea. But she missed the shocked of everyone except for Shizuru.

Natsuki ignored Haruka's comment with her. "I did not expect you will also be here. Does your daddy give you command to be here?"She said coolly.

Before Haruka can reply. "Haruka-san, you know Natsuki before?" asked Shizuru who is really puzzled at that moment. And Chie were filming the entire conversation in her cellphone while Aoi were writing something in her paper.

"Geesh. Is there something wrong about it? I just knew her in Europe, ok?" Natsuki answered the question. Ignoring Haruka's presence.

Shizuru felt the uneasiness of the younger so she did not inquired more of it. "Well, I think it's time for Natsuki to go in her class. Reito-san, Haruka-san, we'll have our meeting tomorrow morning. Excuse us." She stands up and Natsuki followed her. They leave the group with their own thought flowing in their minds.

"Natsuki, this is your room. After your class, shall we meet in the front gate? I'll accompany you in the dormitory. See you later."

------------------------------------

Natsuki was really bored listening to her teacher discussing some science words in it. She already knows of it but she doesn't have a choice but to bear with it. They said that she is a very intelligent student but she doesn't give a damn into it. She is lazy when it came to studying. She will not give effort just to please her teacher. But sometimes when she is inspired or want to shock someone, she aced her exam, just to have some fun. But it's a rare occasion for her.

She wants to laugh earlier when she introduced herself in the front of the class. She gives them what she always wants. _I'm not friendly so stay away from me_. She saw shocked expression from her classmates. And that makes her want to laugh at them.

She did not know what to expect at this academy. What she just experienced based from earlier incidents, this place is really different. Maybe she was just comfortable with the western culture and now back again in Japan.

She lived in the States for nine years with her mother. She really doesn't know the real reasons why they need to migrate in the States at that time. She undergoes some rigid training with her mother while maintaining good grades. They sometimes attend social convention in Europe where she met some girls at her age like Haruka. Their, she believe is like the same but never voicing out. When her mother died in an accident, her life was at lost. She can't feel her existence in the world. And at that time, she detached herself to everyone for three years. She still attends school just to make some trouble. Her status as one of the top student became one of the delinquent in their school. Instantly, she likes the idea of pissing people around her. They say that she has a problem of anger management.

Before it was too late to straighten her life, she was called by her father in the Europe. And she complied. And then she learned the truth about her father and mother. She was again devastated. Then her father sent her to Japan to have a new culture and surrounding. And of course for their mission.

She scowled thinking of their mission. One of her father's objective was to straighten her life in Japan and joined the team sent there. But until now, the Leibe corporation not sent any details what to do in this academy. What she knows that Haruka and others were also here and will do some surveillance.

She was walking toward the gate to look for Shizuru. Then, thinking of Shizuru, she blushed immediately. She doesn't understand why she reacted like that. Maybe because of Shizuru's beauty and calmness she wears. She never met someone like her.

Then she spotted her in the gate surrounded by girls. She carefully watched the scene in front of her. She saw Shizuru smiled to everyone and seems like listening what they are saying to her. She even nodded to what the girls are saying maybe agreeing with them. She looked intently in her eyes and she thought she saw impatient there.

"Shizuru" she said and make sure that Shizuru hear it.

The girl looked for her caller and found Natsuki nearby. She gaved her the same smile with the same others. But Natsuki was not paying attention to Shizuru because she caught the gasp in some fan girls of this woman.

"Give respect to kaichou-sama, intruder" said one of girls which she recognized as one of her classmate.

"Ara, Tomoe-san, don't be rude to our new student here. I believe Natsuki and I have to go." Shizuru said politely and excused herself and looked at Natsuki who just nodded and followed her.

---------------------------------

i just want to maintain how shizuru and natsuki met. And I don't have any idea of schooling in Japan, so I have to research more about it. Japan's system is different with us, so having a hard time with this one. Grrrr…


	4. Dormitory

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, Sunrise did

**EisWulf**-thanks for the help and some notes..

Chapter 3: Dormitory

Being the president of the Student Council has an advantage. You can choose your own rooms in the dormitory. And you can ask not to take a roommate.

Shizuru ask the administration to have a room for her but at this moment, she will have a roommate in the name of Natsuki Kuga. She already prepared the other bed for her. Still, she doesn't know if it is good for her to share a room with a total stranger and with an attitude problem. It's like removing her privacy. This is the only privacy she had in the academy. But now, even her room will strip off it.

"I see your things are already here. Your bed is that one near in the window. Is that ok with you, Natsuki?" she asked the girl who is currently eyeing their room.

Natsuki don't like the room. It's like a small room for her not to mention share it to another person. "Can I have my own room here?"

"I don't think you can. I think you should start unpacking your things. I'll just prepare us our dinner."

Natsuki just watched her go to the corner side of the room. She sighed. She was glad that the room have kitchen, couch and bathroom. She started unpacking her things and pull out all her clothes.

"You can also place your clothes in that cabinet. Sorry for that. There is only one cabinet so we have to share it. I already arranged it. Can you manage?" Shizuru pointed out while making some dinner.

"Yeah." Natsuki was distracted. Maybe this is the life in the dormitory. She placed her things beside Shizuru's. And another problem occurs to her. Where she's going to put all her undies?

She looks inside the drawers and found lingerie there. She is thinking if she can also put her things there. But thinking about it, there might be a problem with that.

"Is there a problem?" Shizuru asked. She sensed the discomfort when she did not heard anything from the other girl. She saw Natsuki eyeing the drawer where her lingerie placed. She smiled to herself guessing what might Natsuki fuming to herself. "Why don't you also place your things there? Just put some divider there so that we will know what's yours and what's mine?"

Natsuki just nodded with the suggestion not glancing to Shizuru. She is blushing madly because she is not comfortable with this kind of topic. She thinks that it is to intimate to talk about it with the strangers. Yes, Shizuru is still stranger to her but will start sharing everything right now.

---------------------------------

"I think, we need to lay out our rules. What do you think, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked her roommate after they finished eating. They are not quietly sipping their tea in the kitchen table.

Natsuki just nodded indicating she agree with her idea.

"Then, what do you suggest?" She asked. She wants to know Natsuki ideas. She can't learn anything from this girl without hearing her opinion.

"Be human. That's all." Natsuki said quickly.

Shizuru raised her eyebrow. Talking to this person seems like talking to some five years old. She smiled at herself. Interesting.

"Aside of being human, what else?"

"Uhm..be normal?"

"Define normal for you." She can see clearly that Natsuki is debating to herself what she is going to say. And she finds it so cute.

"Normal is being normal. That's it. And why are we talking like this?" Natsuki yell.

_Can't control you temper, ne?_ Shizuru smiled. "We are talking about our rules in here, Natsuki. And I'm asking if you have any suggestions."

"Argh. Don't ask questions. That's it." Natsuki said.

"Is that all?" When Natsuki did not answer, Shizuru continued. "Well I guess, I better lay my rules. You see, I don't want noises in the middle of night. No sneaking out also. And about our visitors, they are welcome here but of course we need to inform each other about that. And of course, maintain our neatness in the room. That's all"

Life will change really for this year in their life.

----------------------------

Shizuru sleeping peacefully and dreaming wonderfully when she was startled by a loud thud. Because she is light sleeper, she awakens by it. She drew her attention to the other side of the bed remembering that she has a roommate. But she was shocked that she saw nothing in the bed. Before she can react, she heard groaning that seems come from in the floor between hers and natsuki's bed.

What she saw was Natsuki sprawled in the floor. Natsuki was clutching her head with an annoying look in her face, and making some grumping noise. She forced herself in sitting position and waiting if Natsuki need help.

"Natsuki? Do you need help?"

"Hn..no..argh.."

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine. I'm not bleeding so I'm fine." Natsuki replied while climbing back to her bed. _The only thing bleeding is my pride. So much of first impression_.

Shizuru just shrugged her shoulder and went back to sleep.

---------------------------------

Shizuru wake up when her alarm started ringing. She climbed out in her bed and went to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. No, their breakfast. She remembered that she have a kohai in her room. She looks at Natsuki who is now curled like a baby in the bed. Her blanket is now lying in the floor. She sighed. She concluded earlier that Natsuki sleep like a tornado. She nodded to herself thinking of it.

After she finished preparing their breakfast, she went to Natsuki's bed to wake her. "Natsuki, wake up. " When she did not get any response from the girl, she stepped closer and shaked Natsuki lightly. "Natsuki wake up"

Still no response, she shaker her more aggressively. And to her surprise, Natsuki jerk upward which cause her head to bump on Shizuru's chin.

Natsuki was bewildered in what happened. She was dreaming eating her favorite food when she felt someone tugged her to back in reality. She did not have a time to control her reflex which causes the other woman in pain.

"What are you doing woman?" Natsuki yelled. She rubbed her injured head and turned to the aggressor. She saw Shizuru standing there rubbing her chin.

"So loud in the morning and full of action," Shizuru shrugged. Her roommate is definitely different specie in her eyes. "I'm trying to wake you up because you will be late in your first class if you remain sleeping. Ok? I've prepared our breakfast, go ahead and eat have some. I'll use first the bathroom."

Sp much for this morning.

-----------------------

The two women silently walked towards the school. Natsuki don't want to talk right now because at this moment Shizuru is also quite. She doesn't want to put an effort to start a conversation with the other girl.

As they walked side by side, she saw students going to school. As they passed them, some give them greetings and some paused in their walking and wait for them to pass by. She was curious with this action. She turned to Shizuru who is now smiling like yesterday's smile. _What's happening?_

Before she voice out her question, someone interrupted her.

"Kuga-san? Is that you?" someone asked her and turned her head towards the voice.

She saw two girls with one is a busty girl and the another with a nasty smile. She just nodded.

"I did not know that you will also be here." The busty girl said.

"Father ordered me. Did not Suzushiro told you? I saw her yesterday." She said.

They stop in the middle of the pathway even Shizuru stopped her walking hearing someone called Natsuki.

"Good Morning", Shizuru interrupted with the upcoming chitchat of the students gathered with Natsuki.

"Shizuru, this is Tokiha Mai and Yuuki Nao. This is Fujino Shizuru, my roommate." Natsuki started. She sensed that she needed to introduce Shizuru to these people even though she doesn't like it. "Ei, before I forgot, in what year level you are in?" She turned to Shizuru.

"Ara, I'm in my third year." Shizuru replied to Natsuki then turned her attention to the others. " It's nice to meet you, Tokiha-san and Yuuki-san"

"Same here, Fujino-san. I'm in my second year this year. So you our sempai, right Nao-san?" said the orange read hair to her companion.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Fujino-san. I'm in my first year right now." Nao said in a serious tone.

"I believe you are the students transferred here with Haruka-san. I did not have the privilege meeting you last month. Well. It's nice seeing you are both ok, I presumed." Shizuru said. "And just like yesterday, I did not know that you know Natsuki. Small world for all of you."

"Ah, we met occasionally in Europe, Fujino-san. " Mai said and turned to Natsuki who are now watching the sky that look like more interesting than to their conversation. "Natsuki, I was really shocked seeing you here. The last time I heard about you-"

"You were kicking some ass in the US." Nao said cunningly smile to Natsuki.

Natsuki did not miss the action, she turned towards her but before she may does some damage Shizuru butt in, "Well Natsuki, it's nice to learn that you have some friends here. But we must now hurry before the start class. See you again some time, Tokiha-san, Yuuki-san."

Shizuru touched Natsuki's arm indicating her to follow her. They resumed their walking and said good bye.

---------------------

Natsuki thought that she will have a peaceful day for today was broken early in the morning. First, she accidentally fell in her beds and to her embarrassment. Then, she bumped to Shizuru's head, another embarrassment. Then she has to face Nao early in that day. She did not expect her to be here in this academy. But she was relief is some other way that she found some old faces.

And then, even before the class start the students were gossiping loudly and she heard every bits of it. She really can't ignore all of this if they really want everyone to hear it.

"Have you heard? A first year said that she heard kaichou-san talking with the underclassmen."

"She said that she heard that this kohai is her roommate. How accurate is this?"

"Maybe we should ask Chie-san to confirm this one."

"Who is this kohai?"

"Kaichou-san turned down all who asked to be her roommate. Why the sudden change?"

Natsuki looked up in the crowd why the sudden silence hung in the room. She saw the green hair girl talking to Shizuru yesterday.

"Tomoe-san, have you ask kaichou-san if she have a roommate?" someone dare to ask the new arrival.

Tomoe just stare to the person who asked her and searched someone in the room. Tomoe's attention find the new student of Fuuka. She is now staring intently to Natsuki who did not back down from the staring match. Prepare for the Kuga Death Glare.

Natsuki smirk seeing her opponent lost to her glaring. She can't let her reputation ruin in Japan.

Natsuki was looking for a vacant table in the cafeteria carrying her tray. But she feels uneasy because many students were looking at her with a killing intent. She shivers instantly feeling like she will die any moment from now. But she can't let her guard down.

Prepare to receive her version of death glare.

People hashed down when she walked in the cafeteria. Students feared that any moment from now ice berg will appear in the cafeteria. Every time Natsuki glance at them students were running away. Some were backing away from her.

"Natsuki joined us." Shouted Mai in the nearby.

Natsuki glanced at her and she walked towards with them.

"Natsuki stop threatening their lives. They are innocent, you know. By the way, this is-" Mai was cut by Chie who is with her and Aoi.

"Don't bother Mai-san. We've met her yesterday with Fujino-san."

Natsuki settled herself in the vacant seat and watched Chie and Aoi. She did not have a time to observe the girls yesterday.

"Natuki-san, can I ask questions?" Chie started.

She just gave her a quizzical look.

"You see, we worked in the newspaper club. So we gather news and write it on papers. You know, ordinary things to do." Aoi said seeing the questioning glare of Natsuki.

"Ah, ok. Depends on the questions." She said shortly.

"Ok, is it true that your roommate is Fujino-san?" Chie said giddily. She seems waiting an answer that cost a million dollar for her.

"Shizuru? Yeah."

Chie's expression was priceless. Natsuki thought that Chie will run anytime now and shout to the world what she said.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Ah, Natsuki-san. Uhm, so how do Fujino-san as a roommate?"

Natsuki stopped and think of it. She thought that this people are nuts. "Maybe the same as yours. Look, ask me after a month or so and I will tell you. I only arrive yesterday and I don't have any time to think who Shizuru as a roommate." She said with finality in her voice because she don't want to know how embarrass she is thinking what happen to her yesterday.

Shizuru was walking alone in the corridors toward the student council room when she was stopped by one of her fan girls, Tomoe. She stopped and turned to look at Tomoe. She think that this girl is one of those fan girls who have guts to talk to her and always drop by in her room.

"Yes, Tomoe-san. What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Is it true that you have now a roommate?" Tomoe asked shyly. Even though she exudes toughness she crumbles when she faced their kaichou.

"Yes, it is true. And it is fine with me. Is that all?"

"But kaichou-sama, you don't know her that much. She is a new student. She can harm you in some way and-"

Shizuru interrupted Tomoe. She doesn't want people intruding her private life and she feel like Tomoe own her in some way. Better stop the fantasy of her, "Tomoe-san, it is alright with me. Natsuki is not harmful. I think I like her as a roommate. If you fear my safety, you can ask Natsuki if she is harmful."

Shizuru finished her conversation with Tomoe and continue her way to the student council room. Her headache is building immensely because of the day's event. People were asking her many things about Natsuki. Why she chose her as her roommate and such things.

She settled herself in her table as the president of the student council. She tries to calm herself and ignore her headache.

"Good afternoon, kaichou-san" greet by Erstin, the first year representative.

She just nodded and then Reito entered the room with Tate in his side. Reito, as usual prepare tea for all of them waiting for Haruka and Yukino arrived.

"So, Shizuru-san, you broke many hearts today." Reito started the conversation with Shizuru. Shizuru just shrugged her shoulder and continue sipping her tea.

"There are many students hoped that you will ask one of them to be your roommate since they've learned that you will live this year in the dormitory." Reito chuckled. He just remembered many girls asked him to confirm the news before the school year end last term.

"You know very well that I intend to live alone."

"Kaichou-san is it really ok with you to have a roommate now? You know, having a roommate means sharing everything and I think eventually you become buddies with them." Commented Erstin.

When Shizuru looked at her, Erstin blushed slightly. Shizuru just smiled. "I think I'm in the process of embracing that I have a roommate now. Thank you Erstin-chan. Are you speaking with experience? I believe that you become close with your roommates. Despite of different in character, is that so?"

Erstin nodded. "Arika and Nina are fun to be with. They are the opposite poles and we are now having peace in our room after months of learning our likes and dislikes."

"I agree with you, Erstin-chan. Takeda and I are at first in real mess but we manage." Reito agree.

"Fujino! Did you know what's happening right now?" Haruka said while entering the room. "Your fan girls are weeping everywhere. It's like someone died. Geesh. You have to be more considerate with them"

"Don't worry Haruka-san. They will live. Give them days and they will be back to normal."

Thanks for the review…got inspired with it.

Another chapter in the making. I think this will be a high school drama with action…im lost for words and description. I did not know that its really hard to create a story with lots of character.ahahaha..anyways..

If I have some mistakes, please correct my writings..thanks..and excuse my grammar again.

thanks for reading.


	5. Student Council Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, Sunrise did

Thanks for the review…uhmm..if there is any mistake here something,,kindly point it out for me…thanks….

--------------------

Chapter 4: Student Council Room

Shizuru was at her limit today. She really wants to yell at Natsuki if not only they are in the grocery store. She really was having a hard time to convince Natsuki which type of food to buy. And she really regrets that she insisted Natsuki to accompany her.

So much of favor from Director Fumi. If she just learned that her roommate will be this hard to handle, maybe she should decline the request to share her room with Natsuki.

------------------

Flashback

"I did not restock our food supply since you came. And I think I will go later to buy foods". Shizuru said while listing some items in her paper what she needs to buy. She did not know that she will have restock her food and she completely forgotten that she has another mouth to reconsider because looking at Natsuki, who she thinks never used any kitchen utensils.

"Ok." Natsuki response while flipping the page of the magazine she is reading.

"How about you make your list what you need?" Shizuru suggested.

"Why do I need to make a list? What you need is I think I also need it. Just make it double" The younger said still her attention was in the magazine.

Shizuru just stared at Natsuki. She can't make any comment because she did not know if Natsuki just jesting her.

"Do you think that I might have different taste than yours?" asked Shizuru.

"It doesn't matter. What you eat, is ok with me I think." Another page flipped.

Shizuru was really annoyed because she is really like talking to a five year old.

"Ok, that's it. You are coming with me" Shizuru announced. "Fix yourself. No argument. You are not that busy to decline it."

"What? I already said that there's no problem with me what you will buy".

Case closed.

End of flashback

-------------------

"Natsuki, don't you think that you will not last long if you will eat all that instant food?" Shizuru asked Natsuki who is grabbing all instant food she saw and put it in their cart.

"I lived for three years with it. I think another year will not make a difference." Natsuki said while examining some Japanese food. "Ei, Shizuru, is this delicious?"

Shizuru just ignored her and wait for Natsuki to finished dumping all the instant ramen. And Shizuru is controlling her emotion because she really hates instant food and thinking how she can persuade this girl to change her mind.

"How about you lessen these things and I will cook our dinner?" She suggested.

Natsuki was quite for a while then remove some instant food in the cart and place it back from the shelves. "Ok, let's go."

_Wow. That's fast for persuasion._

Shizuru lead the way in the vegetable section. She examined some veggies then put in their cart. "Ei, Shizuru, what are we going to do in that thing?" Natsuki said pointing all the veggies in the cart.

"We are going to eat it."

"But why veggies?"

"That's kind of food I eat."

"But how about me? I don't always eat veggies." Natsuki said while pouting. "You will kill me with that stuff. Ne, arre you a vegetarian?"

"No I'm not. But I prefer to eat food with vegetables." Shizuru said. She smiled while watching Natsuki pouting. She did not know that pouting will make someone cute and adorable like a puppy.

"Now what? Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Natsuki glared Shizuru.

"Ara, I did not know Natsuki think I am an idiot." Shizuru said with a hurt tone. _Maybe I can play a little._

"huh? Did I say that?" Natsuki said which is now uncomfortable with the situation. She can hear clearly the hurt of tone of the other girl. She really hates this kind of thing.

"Yes you said earlier." Shizuru said still whose face look like she is about to cry.

"What?! I did not say it. And you are not an idiot. Baka" yell Natsuki.

"See, you said it again." Shizuru continue acting like she was emotionally hurt.

"Forget it. It you really want that veggies. Fine. Let's go." Natsuki pushed the cart and leave Shizuru standing there. Better leave her than continue confronting her with their silly conversation.

Shizuru helped Natsuki to grab some meat for her. She knows that Natsuki's still might prepare the western food than Japanese food. So she just accepted that Natsuki's idea of food is full of grease.

She looks at their cart and she can see very clearly how the two of them are very different. She likes tea while the other one like coffee. She lives sweet things while the other one is not. She sighed. She really doesn't know if after a month they are still intact.

"Wait, Shizuru. I forgot something to get. Wait for me here." Natsuki ran in a corner then return carrying two big bottles of mayonnaise.

"What is that for?" She asked curiously.

"To eat of course". And place the bottles in the cart along with the food.

--------------

And another day at the student council room.

"It's not my fault. How many times I am going to tell you that?" Natsuki shouted to Haruka.

"What the hell are thinking that its not your fault? Everyone saw you punching that Takeda guy." Haruka also shouted back.

"Geesh, Suzushiro. You don't need to yell." Intervene by Nao.

Haruka look at Nao frustrated. "And what the hell are you doing in the scene?"

"Hey, I was talking to Kuga here. Then she was pissed and started shouting. "

"You started all of it. If you did not-"

"I am not talking to you yet." Haruka interrupted Natsuki. "And what that makes Takeda the victim here?"

"He is not the victim h-"

"And still I am not asking you yet." Haruka returned to Nao. Ignored Natsuki who is fuming to herself. "Please continue Yuuki."

Nao smirk seeing Natsuki ignored. She really wants seeing Natsuki rattled. "That boy interrupts our nice conversation and makes this girl mad."

"And that's why you punched him?" Haruka asked directly Natsuki.

Natsuki just stared back at her. She doesn't want to answer because she was ignored earlier. She wants her revenge to this loud mouth girl.

Haruka is in the verge of yelling when Reito interject in the interrogation. "If you will not answer Kuga-san, then that's make you guilty." Reito wants to stop this silly argument and shouting.

Natsuki contemplates to herself if she will tell the truth why she punched the spiky guy. She just nodded to herself. "That boy stopped me attacking Yuuki. So I punched him."

Haruka was perplexed of the turn of the event. "You what?"

"Oh, Did I miss something?" Shizuru said who just entered in the room accompanied by Erstin.

"It's not that important, Shizuru-san" Supplied by Reito.

"Is that so? And why do we have a guest today?" Shizuru turned her gaze toward Natsuki.

"Uhm, kaichou-san. Don't ask please." Yukino said. Fear is visible in her eyes.

Shizuru look at Reito who just shrugged his shoulder. She returned to Natsuki who is avoiding her gaze. Then she looks at Haruka who is also ignoring her. Then she glanced at Nao who is smirking. Maybe this one can answer her. "Nao-san, what happened here?"

"Please, I don't want my eardrum shattered kaichou-san."

"What the-"

"Shu-"

And another yelling session.

--------------

"For you Natsuki, one week of detention here in the student council." Natsuki winced inwardly. _It means one week with Haruka too_. "And you Nao-san, two days here for provoking this girl to commit her, uhm, crime" Shizuru finished.

She just hoped that she listen to Yukino's advice not to ask what happen. Her ears are aching after the stories where finished. _Haruka is enough but Natsuki joining is really unforgivable_. Shizuru muttered to herself.

She can't believe that it's only a week and Natsuki is in detention now. Shizuru watched the two girls who are seating in the corner of the room. The younger of the two is smiling menacingly while the other, she think, is controlling her anger.

"Well, let's go home. I'll see you tomorrow here Nao-san" Nao just nodded and dash out in the room. Leaving Natsuki and Shizuru in the room.

_Ok, It's only me and Natsuki here. Better make her rattle. This is good._

"I did not know Natsuki will miss me that much?" teased by Shizuru.

"What?" shouted by the other occupant.

"Well, we you see, you are the last one I see before I sleep. You are the first one I see after I wake up. And now, you will be the last one I will see after school. So, I think you deliberately punched Takeda-san for the detention. Maybe you really like my company" Shizuru said with conviction. Natsuki is nodding to her in what she is saying. "So you agree?"

"Yeah."

"So you are missing me that much?"

"What? I agree with tha-" Natsuki instantly blushed realizing that she agree with the last part of Shizuru said. "N-no. I did not have that kind of idea. That boy is at the wrong place that time."

Natsuki breathed deeply trying to control her blushed. "C'mon Shizuru. Let's go home." She murmured. She realized that she was tired for the day's event.

Shizuru just laughed heartily. Natsuki was really funny looking like that. Angry at first then blushing at one moment then shy at the same time. Really, it's the best facial expression she see in her entire life. She continued laughing.

"Ne, Shizuru. I did not know you know how to laugh" Natsuki commented. She learned that leaving with her for more than a week says that Shizuru don't laugh like a kid.

"Ne, Natsuki, because you are so funny." Replied by Shizuru when she stopped laughing.

"SHIZURU!"

Another blushed.

Another laughed.

------------

"FUJINO!"

"Yes Haruka-san?" Shizuru asked.

"Why did you turn down their proposal?" Haruka said.

"I see some irregularities in their proposal. And I can't risk our students because of their selfishness. But I accepted the one you suggested to us last week. Don't you want their company to sponsor us?"

"Well if you already accepted it, who am I to argue?" Haruka said. "Well, in that case maybe we should visit them for the finalization of the contract?"

"Yes. Can you visit them this week? I'm not familiar with them. And I know you already met them."

"That's a piece of cake. Yukino, you come with me." And that she dragged Yukino out in the room.

"Wow. Peace at last." Nao said who everyone in the room absently nodded.

"Now, now, Yuuki-san. Don't judge Haruka-san. She is very reliable." Reito said. Nao just smirked, She knows better that there is manipulation hung there somewhere in the air.

"Here, Yuuki-san. Have some tea" Reito offered tea to Nao and then glanced to other delinquent according to Haruka. Reito sighed inwardly. He can't believe that Natsuki has huts to sleep in the middle of meeting. Mind you, with Haruka's shouting and annoyance, Natsuki slept in the whole process.

"Reito-sempai, If you believe in miracle, then Natsuki-san is one of them" commented Tate who are one of the volunteer of the student council.

Erstin who quietly writing all the details from the meeting chuckled when she heard Tate's comment.

Before anyone can comment further, someone knocked on the door. Reito approached and opened the door.

------------------

Mai asked Aoi and Chie to accompany her to the student council. She heard that Natsuki and Nao is in detention because of what happened yesterday. She believes that it is something to do with Nao provoking Natsuki. They are always like that when they meet visit the main building in Europe.

The three of them were walking towards the student council room when they saw Haruka and Yukino. Haruka stopped and asked her for a brief talked.

"Mai-san, see you later, ok?"

With that, Haruka and Yukino continue their walked.

"What's that?" Chie inquired.

"Ah, we will have our get together meeting. I think."

Chie knocked in the room when they reached it. Reito answered and ask what their purpose.

"Reito-san, Mai wants to see Natsuki-san and Nao. Is that alright?"

Mai looked at the man who opened the door at them. She was lost of words because of his charmingly smile. Chie nudged her in the back. "Mai, lets go inside."

She just nodded absent mindedly.

Mai pinched her in the arm that makes her yelp in pain. "Why did you that for?"

"Mai-san. You are day dreaming in the middle of the corridor."

"Geesh. I was just admiring our vice president." She said.

"Mai, you are dating with Tate but you are also admiring Reito-san. That's bad" Aoi commented.

Mai laughed. "I was just admiring how neat Reito-san looks. But that's all."

They entered the room and saw Nao drinking tea and at her side was Natsuki sleeping.

"Good afternoon, kaichou-san. I just want to visit these two." She said while pointing the two girls.

"It's ok Tokiha-san. We are already finished in our meeting. It's also nice to see you too. Harada-san and Senou-san." Shizuru said politely.

She nodded towards Tate when she noticed him inside the room then asked the kaichou what happened.

"Tokiha-san, you are at a good time to ask such question." Erstin said while looking at the sleeping girl.

"yeah. Good timing because we will not here anything from Suzushiro and Kuga here." Replied Nao.

Nao explained everything when the three new guests settled themselves.

"Why don't you wake her up Yuuki-san," Shizuru politely asked.

"No way, man. I still want to live." Nao said forcefully.

Mai giggled. "Yes, kaichou-san. We experience how Natsuki react when we try waking her up last year in her deep slumber."

Shizuru just nodded with the information. She knows it for sure because it's almost more than a week she is waking Natsuki up every morning. And those morning always a full pack action mode.

She just remembered the other day when she tries waking Natsuki. And she found out that Natsuki's back was very sensitive. She rubbed Natsuki there and the result was, well, a girly moan and the girl shivers. She just laughed at what she heard. This tough girl can be also so very feminine. But the good thing is, Natsuki slowly open her eyes and no kicking or punching.

But yesterday, she does it again but unfortunately Natsuki tries to punch her and only missed an inch. And earlier, she discovers something how to prevent this morning ritual.

"Well, maybe you should wake her up now. It's getting dark outside." Shizuru said after glancing at her watch.

"Shizuru-san, why don't you wake her up?" Reito suggested.

"That's a good idea. And I bet she will suffer for it." Nao said.

"I bet kaichou-san can make her wake up." Erstin said.

"Then, let's bet who win." Chie announced. And the rest is history. Money drawn in the table and start betting.

"If Haruku-san is here, we all are in detention now." Shizuru smiled. But she will comply with this silent challenge. She also wants to see what will happen.

She silently walked towards the sleeping girl. Nao give way for her. Shizuru stop besides the girl who's head is leaning in the table. "Natsuki-" Before she finished what she is saying and before she start what she will do to wake Natsuki, the younger girl stir and grab unconsciously the older girl.

What happened was: Natsuki who seems to be slightly awake saw a figure looming in her eyesight and grab it. She thinks it's her pillow and she concluded, while still in her dreamy state, that it is her pillow because of its softness.

And what happened to Shizuru? She was landed on Natsuki's lap, who instinctively and to her surprise, the younger girl wraps her arms to her waist. Natsuki snuggled more and cradle her head in Shizuru's neck.

What happened to the other? Everyone was shocked, of course but Chie who is always prepared manage to make some pictures.

Before anyone can react to what happen, a loud gasp was heard in the door. A green hair girl standing there mouth opens.

"Kaichou-sama, what are you doing there?" Tomoe said with anger clearly visible in her eyes.

"Wow, kaichou-san, I did not know the mere presence of yours can make Natsuki crumble" Nao said mischievously.

And Tomoe was ignored by everyone. They watched how their Kaichou struggled to Natsuki's grab and the slight blushed was appearing slowly in her cheeks.

Shizuru was flustered by the turned of events. And she feel embarrassed with her situation but at the same time comfortable with the warmth giving her by Natsuki. A warmth feeling slowly spreading in her chest and to her face. She shakes her head to compose her thoughts.

She leaned closer to Natsuki and whisper. "Natsuki, can you let go of me, now? People are watching."

Natsuki slowly open her eyes when she felt someone is breathing in her ears. She shivers instantly. She looked at Shizuru who seems closer to her than ever. Still fighting her foggy thoughts, she scan the surrounding which make her gasp loudly.

"Mai, this is a miracle indeed." Nao said shockingly.

"Yes it is. This is the first time I saw Shizuru blushed." Added by Reito.

"Aoi, are you seeing this? It's good having this kind of cell phone now a day. I filmed every bits of it. We are going to be rich." Chie said.

"It seems that we should continue this in a private place, Natsuki-chan." Shizuru teased the younger who seems are already awake. She needs to break the silence and eerie feeling hanging in the room.

"WHAT?!!"

"NOOOO!"

--------------------

Meeting

Someone is having a bad day and sulking in the corner.

"Midori-san, don't ask questions ok? Just leave her alone for a while." Mai whisper to the older girl in the room.

They were having their meeting in Midori's place.

Midori eyed her questioningly. She watched the four students across the room. Nao was using her cell phone with nasty smile plaster in her face. Haruka was too quite that seems like it's the end of the world. While Mai looks nervous. And then, there is someone who seems shut her world to others, Natsuki.

"Ok. Back to business guys. Let's forget first what's happen today. I wa-"

"Just tell what you want to say. No speeches please." Natsuki interrupted. Her eyebrows suddenly twitched when she heard that there is something implied there.

"Geesh, kuga. Still not recovering? " Nao smirked.

"Before you kill Nao, Natsuki, let me finished first. And no side comment Nao, if you please."

Midori interrupted the boiling anger coming from Natsuki. She don't want to be a referee for this two. Better finished her job early.

"Blue eyes sent me our first mission here. He said that, we need to watch these students if there is any development in their capabilities. First thing first, watched their every moved. We need to know everything about them. But the worst part is, the Weis already planned something beforehand. They already deployed their MAGE in this academy. But our information center can't point out who are they. We've been told that they already know who are the next in line users and planning recruit them in their side. And that's all they told me."

Blue eyes is the one who lead their group. He help them feel normal person even though they know that they are not.

"So, we proceed to our mission. So who's I'm going to stalk to?" Nao asked Midori.

"I think I better continue with Yukino. I know her better than the rest of us. And we are friends since childhood." Haruka suggested quietly.

Midori seems thinking about the suggestion and also thinking what's wrong with Haruka. "I guess it's ok, Haruka. Nao, since Nina is your classmate, then you watched her. Natsuki, you handle Arika and Mai, Mikoto is yours. "

The four just nodded and silence dropped in the group.

"Do as you wish. As what I think, they are giving us our freedom to think and do what our next step is. Let's just be accountable to each other and guard ourselves to what might happen. Open our eyes. Weis might also used students like you, to snatch the users. So I hope you will not let your guard down. And besides, I'm in the academy teaching, so approach me if there are any irregularities shown by any students and people nearby."

---------------------------------

Ok..i'll edit this chapter in the future..i think I'll jump to the next chapter..i also want to see what will happen in the next chapters..hahahaha..ive been writing this spontaneously.. and that is so baaaaaaaad…..have to make an outline of this story..

And again…sorry for the wrong grammar and sentence structure…i'll ask someone to proofread this one..hehe…


	6. Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

I think there is no connection this chapter to my story….

I just feel like writing this one….

Yo dude: thanks for reading this story..and thank you for the review and comments…

Chapter 5: Closer

Shizuru is enjoying her tea one morning in a weekend, while Natsuki is drinking her coffee.

Shizuru is enjoying not only her tea but also the comfortable silence between her and Natsuki. She was getting used to it now and she knows any minute from now, Natsuki will break it. And she is waiting for it now. It's like their routine.

And as if Natsuki heard her thoughts.

"Ei, Shizuru, Are tv not allowed here in the dormitory?" Natsuki started the conversation.

"Why do you ask?" Shizuru replied. Somehow, she knows where their conversation will lead them.

"Nothing. But can we have tv here?"

"It depends, I think" So, her first guess is right. Natsuki is bored to death. She can't argue with that because she can see clearly that sometimes in the night, Natsuki is restless and always grouchy.

"But you are the president of the Student Council. I think you can pull some strings."

"Are you taking advantage of my position?" She asked. _Maybe I can prolong longer our talking_.

"No. What I mean is, can you ask permission for it?"

"I don't know about that." _Ho ho ho. She's starting to be cranky_.

"But, you can ask right?"

"I thin so."

"Then ask the director." Natsuki demanded.

"If I did that, then everyone will ask permission."

"But-"

"It's a distraction to our studies."

"But-" Natsuki said.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and her heart squeezed at the sight. Natsuki look like a lost puppy in the wilderness. She doesn't know why but every time Natsuki look like that, she wants to move everything just to see this girl happy. She sighed. She really don't understand but since Natsuki became her roommates, somehow her emotions seems taken a ride in a rollercoaster.

In the end, she gives in.

She dialed the director's number and talked to her. She knows that the director will agree not because of her but because of Krugger's daughter.

---

"So what did she say?" Natsuki asked excitedly.

"It's alright" Shizuru sighed. If possible, she doesn't want any devices that will produce distraction or some noises.

"Really? Then I'll make a phone call. I'll ship my things here. Is that ok with you?"

"I think so. This is also your room."

"Ok."

----

Shizuru open their room and was aghast what she saw. Boxes were scattered everywhere in the room. Trash was also visible. If she lives alone, maybe she will think that her room was invaded by aliens.

She dropped her things in her study table and start picking the trashes and thrown it in their garbage. She sighed. The compensation she saw is that Natsuki arranged the plasma TV, PS3 and dvd player in corner of the room. It's doesn't look like a clutter to her so its ok for her.

She was about to pick the boxes, when she heard the door open.

"Hi Shizuru. I bought pizza. I thought, you will be tired today to make our dinner". Natsuki said and placed the box of pizza in the table. "By the way, I already placed my things; I hope it's not a bother."

Shizuru sighed for a nth time. "Natsuki, why don't you pick these used boxes?"

"Uhm, ok." She cleaned the room then looked at Shizuru. Natsuki thought that she seems unusual today. _Maybe tired_. "Are you ok Shizuru?"

"Why did you bring your PS3 here?" Shizuru asked ignoring Natsuki.

"Uhm, to use it?"

Shizuru looked at her incredulously. "You will be distracted in your studies with these things."

"No I will not. I'm used with that kind of arrangement."

"But you only asked permission for that TV." Shizuru yell. She can't control her emotions now. She was exhausted from the meeting and she was bothered by the fan girls, and approached by some organization to approve some proposals. And she saw their room disheveled. She really can't calm right now.

"Mou Shizuru. Don't yell. It's not like you."

"I AM NOT YELLING"

"Geesh. Fine, you are not yelling if you said so. Why don't we eat first?"

_Whaat?! I just did yell. I never yell at anyone. If father found out, he will have a heart attack for sure. But somehow I felt relaxed and it feels like a natural thing to do._ Shizuru said to herself and still feel shocked.

"Here, hope you eat this kind of stuff. And there still salad in the ref. Wait, I'll get it." Natsuki dashed to the kitchen and get the salad. She also prepared their dinner.

She was still in shocked what just happened. She never sees or heard Shizuru yelled like that. Sometimes, she tries to provoke the girl just to crack her perfect mask but to no avail. And tonight, she did not know what cause the older girl to act like that. She knows that it is now about her things. Maybe Shizuru needs somehow to release her stress.

_Yup, maybe its stress_.

---

They eat quietly. Natsuki is having a debate to herself what to do. In the first place, she don't now what to do in this kind of situation. As long as she can, she always shut herself from other people. So she doesn't have any idea how to handle this kind of situation.

_But heck. It's me. I am Natsuki. I'll just do what I always do_. "Ne, Shizuru. I don't know what happen to you. So stop being abnormal. Ok? And it doesn't suit you." _Nice, way to go Natsuki. I am cool_.

Shizuru just looked at her with gleam in her eyes. "But what does suit me, Natsuki?"

_So much of being cool_. "Forget it."

"Natsuki. Sorry for the outburst earlier." Shizuru said, looking down at her food.

"uhm, it's ok. Uhm..sorry too." She mumbled.

----

"Natsuki, you're in a good mood today. I mean, this past few days." Mai said to Natsuki while having lunch.

"I think so, Natsuki-san. Nobody is complaining about you. That is so unlikely." Chie commented.

Natsuki just ignore them. She places her bento in the table. No one can ruin her mood today. Especially not now because she is having her lunch and Shizuru especially prepare it for her.

She did not know what good things she'd done to deserve this treatment. She all knows that ramen is the best lunch she can grab when she tasted some weeks ago and then it change. Shizuru found out of course her eating habit for her lunch.

Today is very special because Shizuru put an extra pack of mayonnaise for her. When Shizuru found out her addiction in mayonnaise she threatens her to throw all her bottles of mayonnaise if she will not listen to her. So in the end, Shizuru make her life miserable every evening for not having a large amount of mayo. She's only having a spoonful of mayo every night. And even her lunch were changed because she supervised her food. Well, she is not complaining. But today, an extra pack of mayo is really wonderful.

"I wonder when did Natsuki-san learned to prepare her bento." Aoi said.

"Come to think of it, Natsuki is always bringing her bento for almost a week now." Mai said and then turned to Natsuki after thinking

"None of your business"

"Now, now, Natsuki, don't hide the truth from us. We've been having our lunch together for weeks now. And we all know you only eat ramen with mayo on the side." Chie said.

"Still, none of your business. I'm trying to eat here." _No one can ruin my mood today_.

Her companion just laughed at her comment. They continue to eat their food but suddenly stopped when they feel an extra presence in their table.

A spiky girl was standing near Natsuki who is intently eyeing her food. Natsuki can see a drool was forming in this girl's mouth.

"What?" she growled to the girl.

"Natsuki, don't talked like." Mai said, and then turned to other girl. "Do you need anything?"

The girl only nodded but did not remove her stare to Natsuki's food. Instinctively, Natsuki give her death glare to the girl to back off but did not move.

"Mikoto-chan right? Do you need anything?" Aoi said while remembering the name of the girl.

But another presence interrupted their conversation.

"Ara, Mikoto-chan. You leave me without telling me."

"She's with you Kaichou-san?" Chie inquired.

"Yes, Harada-san. I see, Natsuki is eating my prepared bento." Shizuru commented.

"WHAT?!" shouted by Aoi and Harada and some students nearby.

"Really, you don't need to shout. I just want to eat peacefully." Natsuki said and continue eating with gusto. _No one can ruin my mood_.

"Uhm, kaichou-san, why don't you join us?" Mai suggested.

"Yes, thank you Tokiha-san, By the way, this is Minagi Mikoto. Mikoto-chan, this is Tokiha Mai-san. Here, this is your food."

They resumed their lunch after the two settled themselves.

"Kaicho-san, can I comment something?" Chie asked.

"Yes, of course." Shizuru replied.

"I think, many students will cry again today." Chie said while pointing Natsuki's bento.

Shizuru just smiled. "Natsuki just don't know what the right foods to eat. I'm just helping her."

_No one can ruin my mood_.

-----

Later that day.

Shizuru were preparing to leave when someone knocked on the student council room. She saw Natsuki entered. Natsuki never bothered to wait for the response and she was curios why bothered to knocked at all.

"Shizuru, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"None. C'mon. Let's go home. I'll help carry your things." Natsuki offered.

"Ara. You are very kind today. And why is that?" She teased. Somehow, these past few days, teasing the younger seems natural for her or natural for them because Natsuki did not complain so much at all.

Natsuki blushed instantly because of Shizuru's praise. She is hearing a lot of praises from Shizuru lately but still manages to blush every words of it.

Shizuru just laughed at her.

"Natsuki, helped me to carry my laptop please?" Shizuru said after laughing.

Natsuki nodded and carry Shizuru's laptop. Then hurriedly went to the door to open it wide.

"Are you not getting tired doing this everyday? Especially when Haruka is around?" Natsuki asked her while walking towards to their dormitory.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just can't think that I can do what you are doing."

"Everyone gets tired too. How about you? These past few days, you are always sneaking around after dinner. And after class you are nowhere to be found. Are you not getting tired?" Shizuru asked. She was really curios what Natsuki is doing these past few days. Somehow she can't ask directly Natsuki even though there is progress in their relationship.

She glanced side long to see Natsuki's reaction. And she almost laughed when Natsuki blushed and seems trying hard not to blush.

"Y-yeah. I'm getting tired too." Natsuki mumbled.

_So, she will not tell me what she is doing these past few days_. Shizuru thought to herself.

---

_I hate you Kuga for stealing our kaichou-sama to us. No, to me. I've been doing everything just to let her attention be all mine. I just can't lose to a trash like you Kuga_.

Tomoe marched down towards the Fujino-Kuga room. She heard earlier another gossip and witness of some students that their beloved kaichou was making Natsuki's bento for a week now. She really did not know what's happening to their kaichou. But because of years she's watching her very closely; she can see that she changed very much when Kuga entered in her life.

Shizuru, what everyone knows is very independent person. She never allows anyone to help her or ask anyone to stand besides her in the midst of crisis. Shizuru might always have the time for them but never give them extra attention or give them anything. Just words. No one received anything from the kaichou. Only Kuga changed it. And she really can't deny the jealousy eating in her heart. She must act to this kind of situation or she will lose her love.

The timing is right. Haruka saw her and asked if she can give all the papers to Shizuru right now. She accepted it happily. She will do anything for her love to see her, not as a fan girl but as Tomoe.

She knocked carefully when she reached the desired room. She waited patiently and presents the best smile she can muster for her beloved kaicho. But to her dismay, a grumpy Kuga open the door for her.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked.

She dropped her smile and put her scorn face. "I'm here for kaichou-sama."

"Your kaichou-sama is doing something very important right now. So just say what you need to say".

"But I was-" She was interrupted by a Kyoto-ben accent.

"Natsuki, who is it?"

Natsuki just opened the door wide and leave her. It just means that she can come inside. And she entered the room. She never or any one been there. She watched Kuga sit in the floor and continue playing in her PS3. Then she looked at Shizuru who is at the kitchen definitely preparing for dinner. _Is this something very important?_ The hate she's feeling for Kuga was rising more and more at this moment.

"Good evening Kaichou-sama. I was sent here by Suzushiro-san to give you these papers. She said that it is needed for tomorrow's meeting."

"Oh, it's you Tomoe-san. Why, thank you for this. I hope it is not a bother." Shizuru said when she turned to her.

"No, it's ok kaichou-san. " She said. She almost throws all the papers to Natsuki when she heard her groan.

"Why don't you put it on that table and make yourself comfortable?" Shizuru said while pointing the table near to Natsuki.

She obliged and sat in the farthest side of the sofa which is far from Natsuki. After a while, Shizuru seems finished preparing the table and joined her in the sofa.

"It's been a while Tomoe-san and very nice of you to bring all these papers here."

"It's a pleasure to help the kaichou," she said looking directly at Shizuru.

"Well, I think it's getting late. You should be at your room now."

_Yes, I know kaichou-sama. You're dismissing me now. And I can't believe that you are this close to Kuga. I never know and that makes me want to hurt her more_.

--------

A long blue hair girl is always can be seen in the corridor of first year class for days. But the first year students did not mind at all because they can admire the beauty closer.

After class, Kuga Natsuki is become permanently a figure in the corridor for a week now. Then she can also seen wandering in the first year dormitory at nights. Sometimes it's before dinner. But no one knows what the real reason is. And what only a matter is, their one of the top 10 goddess in the academy is nearby to them.

--------

"Natsuki, you were out again today." Shizuru said when she looks up from her paper works.

"Just checking something." Natsuki replied.

"Ow? You've been doing it now for a week. Is that important?" Shizuru continued to pry.

Natsuki just nodded.

"Why don't you start doing some homework?" said the older girl. She knows when to change topic when talking to Natsuki.

Natsuki get her things and joined Shizuru in their table. She quietly does her things and sometimes looks at Shizuru and watched her reading some papers.

"How's your father?" Natsuki directly asked Shizuru.

Shizuru stop momentarily and think something before answering. "I think, the last time I've talked to him last week end, he was ok. Why do you ask?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulder. She feel like somehow she is alone and lonely tonight. "I never heard you talking about your father or even your mother."

Shizuru put down the papers she'd been reading and stared at the green eyes. "Is there a problem, Natsuki?"

Natsuki shake her head to deny something. "Nothing. I just feel tired."

Shizuru sighed. Maybe talking private and personal things might put them at ease when they are in a fragile situation at times like this. "Why don't you continue asking me? Then maybe I'll ask you too?"

"I was just wandering how your family like is? You seem so perfect and a very refine lady. So I was wandering how you were brought like that." Natsuki said but still looking gloomy.

"My father is the current CEO of our company. And my mother is always besides with him wherever he will go. So basically, they are with each other right now. And my sister is now in France." Shizuru said while thinking her family. A content smile appears to the older girl.

"I did not know you have a sister." Natsuki commented and trying to memorize the smile appeared to Shizuru, It is different from her other smile. This is one is very refreshing for her.

"She is Shizuma. Somehow, I missed her but right now, I can endure our separation because you are here. " Shizuru said. She looked at Natsuki. Her eyes meet lonely green eyes. Somehow, she feels like crying for this girl.

"Natsuki, you are not alone. I am here. Do not forget that ok?"

The younger girl just nodded.

"Then, why don't you tell me your father, too? You might not tell me, but I know who your father is." Shizuru said with an encouraging voice.

"I just lived with him when I was little but mom took me and moved in the US. So I did not know him that much. What I just know is that he is my father." A hurt voice was definitely there. It seems like it is shouting for more. A hidden message was written in that tone.

And Shizuru grasp that tone and understand. She felt the Natsuki need to be with someone, to feel that she is existed in the world and somehow needs her existence. And she can also feel that she lived years of being alone. Enduring pain alone. She almost cries in that instance. Shizuru always surrounded by warmth come from her family. And somehow she understands why Natsuki seems cold and bitter.

She approached the girl and hugged her. And Natsuki hugged her back. Shizuru felt that it is like a natural thing to do. And she feels warmth all over because of the contact and feels contented with it.

Natsuki was first tensed with the initial contact but relax after. And then she feels like that she is existed. She feels like she is needed. She feels like alive. She feels like she is warming. And she feels like she is melting. She snuggled deeply to the other girl. She was comforted. She likes the feeling she is receiving right now.

"Ne, Shizuru promised me that you will not leave me."

"Yes, I promised that"

End of chapter 5

---------

Ok ok.. I know at the end of this chapter, it's pointless. Far from the original story. But I want really to see their character development but I hope I give justice to this chapter. I want them to explore their friendship first. (So..please…let the author's win this time..)

And I hope I am doing it fine.. sigh..

I must refrain myself writing some random thought. I might not able to finish this one. And still having problems translating some words in English..but still managing…


	7. Gossip

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime. Sunrise did.

Chapter 6: Gossip

This chapter was inspired by listening to the song of IRIS by goo goo dolls.

I was reading some fanfic of strawberry panic that inspired me to continue writing this story..

Guess what, I think I'm one of the greatest bum in this world. Nothing to do but heck, if I'm working right now, I cant continue writing this story..harharhar

Ok..this time..be serious.. I just feel that I need to move on in this story. Geh, can't help myself to linger in some scenes. And I will always like reading not writing..hahaha

---

Natsuki dashed excitedly in their room. She found Shizuru taking nap in her bed. She walked towards her and freeze at the sight. Then she sighed. Shizuru really looks beautiful even in sleeping. She shook her head and tries to wake her up.

"Shizuru, wake up"

"Hmm" replied by sleepy girl.

"C'mon. I'm going to show you something. So wake up." Natsuki said more firmly. When Shizuru slowly waking up, her excitement is also raising another hitch.

"What's the matter" yawn "Natsuki?"

"Nothing. Just fix yourself and I am going to show you something."

Shizuru step out in her comforting bed and went to their bathroom. She fixed herself as what Natsuki said. She went out and supposed to ask questions when Natsuki grab her wrist and stormed outside the room.

Shizuru just found herself looking in a motorcycle in front of her. It is a DUCATI GT1000. She was surprised what she is seeing right now.

"Look Shizuru. Isn't it beautiful?" Natsuki said with a happy face.

"Yes it is." Shizuru just agree even though she did not like bike, she can appreciate the beauty presented to her. "Is this yours?"

Natsuki nodded.

After a while of gaping, Natsuki gives Shizuru a helmet and then she used the other helmet. "I bought two helmets two day, because father said that this bike will be delivered today. So, let's test this bike."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. C'mon, hope in." Natsuki urged the other girl.

Shizuru was reluctant to ride but give in because Natsuki was giving her another puppy look of hers.

----

"I did not know you ride bike." Shizuru asked Natsuki when they backed in their room.

"I have some friends in the US and taught me how to ride. And I really enjoyed riding it because it's like freedom is always there." Natsuki said while smiling contently.

Natsuki always ride in her bike when she's still in the US. Riding ease her tension and her loneliness. She always thought that her bike is her best friend and her baby.

Shizuru just nodded. She might not feel what Natsuki is telling her right now, but what important is, how Natsuki looks happy right now.

--

Meeting with the Mage Department of Weis

"How's the condition of our troop in Fuuka?" asked Sir Luke Reynolds, the president of the Weis Organization.

"They are still intact. They manage to make contact with the elemental users. But I feared that their emotions will stop them in the near future. We can't control their emotions and their mind, sir." Said by Sergey.

"I know. Let them be. We nurtured them. We care for them. Let those be their reminder of their mission. They will not fail us, Sergey. Let them enjoy their life. Yes, they will experience happiness and sadness, but in the end, they will return to us. They are our first batch of mage. They are indestructible. Have faith in our project."

"Sir, I believed they already sent their Otome in Fuuka. I've received the report from the Sears, they accepted new students in Fuuka. I think they are them. Do you think we should watched them too?" Nagi said.

"No, let them be. My son, Jun will take care of those Otome."

--

Arika asked Erstin if she can tag along with her. She doesn't want to be alone at this moment because somehow she feels like someone is following her or watching her. She feels shiver run in her back. She knows someone is watching her. She really can't take it our in her system.

She follows Erstin to the student council room. Erstin said that there will be no meeting today so she can come with her and finished some papers. Arika volunteer to help her instead of doing nothing and she doesn't want to spend her time to their grumpy roommate, Nina.

The two girls settled themselves after greeting the president. Arika was always around in the student council room during breaks so the others officers don't mind it. And the officers used to some visitors always hanging in their room during breaks.

"Arika-san, you look down today. I wonder what happen." Shizuru asked the younger girl.

Arika automatically blushed after hearing the voice of Shizuru. She doesn't have time to admire the traits of the president because of her current situation. But hearing the melodic voice with an accent, she can't control herself to blush.

"Nothing at all, kaichou-sama. I'm going to help Ers-chan today." She said shyly.

Erstin giggles besides her. Erstin already conquered her shyness towards the kaichou. At first, she really can't help to blush every time she was praised by the kaichou. But lately she's used to it. And she can't help to giggle because she knows how her friend situation.

"Mou, Ers-chan, you don't have to make fun with me." Arika pout. Erstin just laughed at her.

The kaichou silently watched the two girls mischievously while relaxing in her tea. Haruka was not around so do Yukino. Lately, the two of them is inseparable. Reito is also busy with the meeting in other organization. She stayed in the room to finish some paper's signing.

The only things can be heard in the room were the giggling of the two young girls and their whispering. The two look happy and oblivious with their surrounding.

A creaking door interrupted the work of the people in the room.

Arika was dumbstruck when she saw in a raven haired girl flash in her vision. She was always like this when Kuga Natsuki keeps on showing in the first year corridor. And somehow, these past few days, she seems always around. Natsuki's presence can make someone stare her or turned around and freeze from her glare. Somehow, Arika was overwhelmed with the mere presence of the instant celebrity Kuga because of her cool looks and aloof appearance.

Maybe because of her lone appearance that attracts Arika like one of her roommates, Nina.

Natsuki nodded towards Shizuru then glance towards to the rest of the room. _Eeh?!! She looks at me?_ Arika muttered to herself and still disbelief.

"Ne, Shizuru can I borrow your laptop?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru nodded then stand to her feet to give way the younger girl. Shizuru was ok with her to let Natsuki used her laptop even in their room. She allows Natsuki do what she likes to do with her things, granted with permission of course.

After a while Shizuru suggested to end their day. "Erstin-san, Arika-san, why don't we all go home and continue our work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll escort you to your room." Natsuki added.

Arika blushed instantly with the suggestion. "Thank you Kuga-san." Erstin said because she noticed that her companion was momentarily speechless.

The two young girls followed by the older girls started walking towards the dormitory. They sometimes exchanged questions and answered but mostly, it's only Erika who does the talking. Arika seems lost her word or lost in her own world.

_I can't believe I had the chance to talk this near with kaichou-sama and also with kuga-san. This is seems impossible, almost a dream. Haaay, I don't think I can sleep tonight. I hope I'll have a chance to talk with them, learn more about them. Gossip about them seems not true at all_. _I must look an opportunity and grab it all. Guard up_. Arika thought to herself and lost now in her day dreaming.

----

Arika decided to buy some personal things to nearby mall after class. Unfortunately, Erstin have meeting and Nina had club meetings after class. So she was alone wandering.

While having her window shopping, she felt that someone was stalking again with her. Yesterday, when she went to library alone, she felt it again. It's like someone is watching her. And she really can't just ignore it because the feeling of being watched is scary and its always like everyday.

_No one will do harm to me in this crowded place_. Arika muttered to herself.

She was nearing to a coffee shop when she had gathered enough courage to look back. At that time, she almost fainted of she saw.

She saw Kuga Natsuki looking intently few feet away with her.

_It can't be. Is she the one following her? Or this is a coincidence? But this past few days?_

She stopped walking and waited what will happen now.

She saw Natsuki blushed tremendously like she was caught red handedly. And she seems trying to find an exit or alibi what's happening.

Arika decided to act first before Natsuki slipped. She stopped in front of the older girl who seems frozen in her feet. "Kuga-san, what are you doing here?"

Natsuki just stared at her in disbelief.

Arika waited patiently but somehow she knows that she can't get an answer to this one. "are you following me?"

No answered came but the blushed of the older girl seems hitch another red.

"Are you always following me, Kuga-san? Why would that be?" Arika pressed her luck. Maybe she will see some hints.

Still no answer.

"Ah, I get it. You are very shy answering me, ne Kuga-san?"

--

They were sitting in a coffee shop drinking coffee. Natsuki was very tensed. She can't believe that she was caught following this girl with out exiting smoothly.

She watched Arika drinking her coffee. Arika seems content across with her and a smile is forming in her mouth. She really doesn't know what this girl is thinking right now. For the past few days, she is having a hard time following her, studying her and knowing her with out so much of complications. But right now, she is sitting in complications.

And never has she known that another complication in her life is start coming with out knocking.

"K-kuga-san, can I ask you a question?" Arika stammered.

Natsuki nodded. "Call me Natsuki."

"Natsuki-san, I – I, uhm, do you -. " Arika blushed without finishing her questions. She seems can't find a right words to ask her.

"Yes?" Natsuki said coolly. She really doesn't have the time to mingle right now.

"Are you interested in me?" Arika said bluntly. But after saying it, she blushed again.

Natsuki was shocked to what she heard from the younger girl. She did not know how to react with it. She never expected it. She tried to correct her. She opened her mouth to explain but no words came out.

Arika did not know how to decipher what Natsuki's reaction with her questions. But one thing that Aika gets is, Natsuki is surely like her.

_She seems shy about it. Maybe that's why she is following me secretly. I know now for sure, she is the one following me. Ahh..so that's why she is always near in our room after class and that's why she is always near in their dorm after dinner. I did not know that she is hovering a feeling like that for me. What will I do?_ Arika though to herself.

"Don't worry Natsuki-san. It's ok with me. Yup," Arika nodded then beamed when an idea struck her. "You're now my girlfriend starting right now. I'll spare you of courting me. I know you are too shy to admit it."

Natsuki jaw drop to the floor.

--

Natsuki waited Arika to finish her duties outside their room. She was consciously scanning students who were watching her. Yes, all of them are curious what she is doing there especially all first year already knows that she and Arika is now a couple.

_Damn. I should just tell her everything than leaving me in this situation. Geh. What should I do?_ Natsuki said to herself.

"Yo, Kuga. I've heard you got a girlfriend now. " Nao said.

Nao saw Natsuki in the hallway and approached her just to rattle the girl.

"Leave it. Don't want to talk about it." Natsuki said still brooding with her mood.

"I'm just concerned with you. I did not really know that you will go that far, you know."

Natsuki keep her mouth shout. She really doesn't know what she should say to Arika especially what happen. She just did not act fast to stop the blubbering of the younger girl.

"Well, what can I say, Arika seems happy today. She is wearing that stupid smile of hers since morning. Bet, you're really good to make her smile like that," Nao smirked. Any minute now, Natsuki will explode in her outburst.

Just as expected.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

Nao just laughed at her. "What really happened Kuga?" She said after redeeming herself from laughing.

"N-nothing happened. She just caught me following her and she assumed t-that, I – I like her."

Nao laughed again. "Geesh, why let your guard down? Now, what will you do with these mess? Big boss never told us to mess with our assignment, maybe a side dish will do."

Natsuki glared hard to the other girl. "I am not messing with her. She just assumed it badly."

"Ok. Ok. If that's what you say. But hey, just don't let them emotionally dysfunction ok? And it will be really bad if it will come with one of us. You know what I mean. Just be sensitive about it. Ok, got to go. I am being nice with you for more than five minutes now. " And then Nao fled.

After a while of brooding with her situation, the bubbly young girl accompanied her in the hallway. She sighed after seeing the girl. She really doesn't know what to say to her especially the whole campus might hear the rumor about them. She also doesn't want to embarrass the girl in the public by saying the truth. And it seems cruel for her. But in the end, she was getting agitated of the looks she is getting from the students.

"Natsuki-san, is so kind for waiting up for me," Arika started.

Natsuki just nodded. Still thinking of how she will bring up the topic. Until today, she really can't understand how the student gets to know everything so fast. News really travels so fast in this campus. Maybe she should believe what Mai told her about Harada. Maybe it's true about her talent. Sigh.

She looked at Arika and she seems look happy. But she always looks like this when she started following her these past few days. She thinks nothing happened.

"Uhm, Arika-san, have you heard any rumor today?"

"Yup. A lot."

"About us?"

"About us? My classmate just approached me earlier and congratulated me. Hai, they seemed envy." Arika said giggling.

"Envy?" Natsuki was puzzled? _Envy, why?_

"They envied me because I caught the number one most aloof in our campus. And of course, one of the most beautiful too."

Natsuki blushed of what she had heard. She might approve of aloofness but not beautiful.

"Er, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead Natsuki-san. And do not worry about it. We should be getting to know each other at this time. So no problem with it."

Natsuki think hard for the right word to ask the younger girl. For her, it seems inappropriate for her but she should ask anyway.

"Uhm, do you, are you-uhm..prefer..most likely girls?" she blushed even before she finished the question.

Arika's laughed rung loudly in the corridor. "I don't know. I just like the sound of it. You and me."

Natsuki feel defeated. She did not even get a conclusive answer from the girl. Instant flashes came back in her mind remembering the conversation she had during lunch time.

--

_Flashback._

_She was eating alone when she heard footsteps walking towards her direction. She looked up when she know that it stopped in front of her._

"_Natsuki-san, can we join in your table?" Chie said._

_She just shrugged her shoulder indication that she don't mind at all._

_Chie and Aoi took their place and ready to plunge their questions to her._

"_Natsuki-san, do you mind of clarifying something to us?" Chie started._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We heard of some rumors this morning in the first year hall."_

_Natsuki seems almost grim when she heard the word first year._

"_Well, is that true?"_

"_What do you men true?"_

"_About you and Yumemiya-san."_

_Natsuki stared at them in shocked. She can't believe that these two will find out about it._

"_Well? Will you clarify it or deny it?" Chie urged her._

"_Uhm.. its not like what you think. Just ask Arika. " She said then continue murdering her food. This is not really her day._

"_Well, Aoi, Natsuki-san not really affirms it nor deny it. Maybe we should ask her. Thank you Natsuki-san. We'll leave you alone now." After that the duo stands up and went out._

_Natsuki still thinking of what she will do with her problem_. Maybe Arika will clarify them everything.

_But letting Arika handled the situation turned out bad because it worsen their current situation._

_End of flashback_

--

Natsuki was tired because of her ordeal for this day. For the whole day, she felt shivers running down in her spine because of the stared she is getting at. She did not know at first what the cause of it is. She even did a mentally check if she said any comment about their kaichou because it's the only valid reasons for her to be in the hot spot. But when she caught a slight conversation about her with having a relationship with a first year girl, that leaved her momentarily at lost of words.

She knows that she need to tell Arika what's the real reason behind of following her like a stalker but she can't jeopardize her emotions.

Somehow, she did not know how she can escape this turn around situation and she's not comfortable at all with her situation. She is wandering how Arika accepted all of this.

She accompanied Arika to her room and stayed a little while meeting her other roommate. Nina. She likes more Nina than Arika because Nina seems respect the word of personal space not unlike Arika who will pounce in every given chance to her personal space.

Natsuki sat listlessly in their couch while waiting for Shizuru. The older girl had dinner meeting with the other organizations so that's leave her alone in their room.

She was still thinking how to talk Arika when she heard the door clicked and waited the other person come in. Somehow, deep inside her dreading their first time meeting today after the rumor spread in the campus. She felt oblige to explain even though her brain telling her that there is nothing to explain.

Shizuru walked inside the room and dropped her things in the table. She watched the other girl jumped nervously in her feet. She furrowed automatically. She sensed that the younger girl seemed distressed or something. She sighed. Her option is to wait her to speak or urge her to speak. She should choose the latter.

"Natsuki, how's your day?" She asked first then went to the kitchen counter to make some tea.

"Uhm, class went ok." Replied by Natsuki.

"Ok, how about you?"

"Uhm, tired."

"And why is that?"

Silence.

Shizuru looked up at what her doing. She saw Natsuki in the mode of thinking.

"Natsuki"

Natsuki was startled of the voice. She somehow space out with her thinking and everything. Many thoughts were zooming in her mind and she really doesn't want to think. She wants action.

"Is there something wrong?" Shizuru asked again.

Natsuki just sighed.

"Why don't you join me here to have some tea? It will calmed your nerves and helped you to relax. No coffee for now." Shizuru suggested.

Natsuki just nodded. She followed Shizuru and sat in the chair. After Shizuru finished preparing the tea, she gave Natsuki a cup of tea and sat opposite with her.

"So tell me, what's bothering you?" She sighed. _It seems that Natsuki is having a hard time expressing her thoughts. Maybe I should help her to start the conversation._ "So, tell me about this rumor today. Is that really true?"

Natsuki just looked at her with a disbelief in her face.

"Natsuki, I also listened to some gossip in the school. I can't help myself to listen today because it involved my roommate. They say that you and Arika-san are officially a couple now since yesterday."

Natsuki just nodded. Shizuru continued. "So, you are not denying it?"

After a minute of silence, "I am not denying it. W-well, not talking directly was taken yes by the other party. But,.."

"And what's the problem?"

"I did not plan it. I just want to watch her, look her. To be near with her." Natsuki said desperately.

_She really likes this girl huh? She seems desperate to be with her_. "Then?" Shizuru said quietly. Somehow, hearing this words from Natsuki give slight twinge in her heart.

"Ahh..I just feel that it is wrong."

"Wrong about?"

"About what happened? About being me a- and with A-Arika," Natsuki stammered.

Shizuru is slowly digesting what Natsuki is trying to tell her. Somehow she needs to clarify something first. "Uhm, Natsuki, are you into girls?"

"WHAT?!" came by the reply.

"I mean, do you like girls? As in you better prefer girls than boys?" Shizuru asked slowly.

Silence.

Natsuki seems stunned with the questions. "I- I did not expected that questions."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "Why not? If you were have a girlfriend Natsuki, it means only one thing,"

Natsuki looked at her blankly. Somehow Shizuru takes it that the younger girl really not been thinking about her preferences.

"What do you mean?"

Shizuru sighed. "It means that you loved girls more than boys."

"I did not know about that thing."

"Well, why don't you explain to me about your girlfriend? I did not know you are in that kind of relationship, Natsuki." Shizuru commented.

"Well, I did not know too. Gah. You mean I am a lesbian?" Natsuki asked almost in distress.

"Its only you can answer that. But what you think?"

"I don't know."

"How about Yumemiya-san?"

"Arika? W-well, she uh. I –I uh," Natsuki take a deep breath. "I'm following her then she saw me. Right there and then told me that I am now her girlfriend and I did not have time to correct her."

Shizuru was stunned with Natsuki's confession. She really can't understand sometimes this girl. But somehow, she did not understand why she feel relief when she heard Natsuki's slight explanation.

"What do you intended to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to crash her feelings for me. I don't want her to cause embarrassment and emotionally distressed because of me."

"You are too kind, Natsuki. Maybe you should talk to her and also get to know more about her. Why don't you ask her out to let her know her real feelings for you? She is a nice girl." Shizuru suggested but her own idea is giving a light tug in her heart. She just ignored it.

After a while, the two girls were engrossed sipping in their tea. A silence was looming between the. The two were silently digesting the exchange conversation between them.

"Ne, Shizuru. Can I ask you a personal question?" Natsuki broken the silence between them.

Shizuru just nodded.

"Uhm, do you have a boyfriend?' Natsuki blushed when she finished asking the question. Personal question indeed.

"Why a sudden interest Natsuki?" Shizuru asked back.

Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't have one."

"What? Why not?" Natsuki asked again.

"Because I don't have one. No one interest me for now." Shizuru answered.

"But, what do you prefer?" Natsuki asked again. She seems curious with Shizuru's personal life.

"Why do you ask?" Shizuru asked back again.

"Uhm, because, ah, ah, you don't have a boyfriend?" and she make another blushed.

"You are funny you know."

"But Shizuru, you did not answer me. Which do you prefer, girls or boys?" Natsuki said hotly.

Shizuru stared at her intently. She looked closely to the green eyes flashing at her. She wants to send signal to the younger girl but knowing her, Natsuki might not get it.

She stand at her place and walked towards Natsuki. She stopped at Natsuki's side then she raised Natsuki's chin using her right forefinger to level their eyesight. Shizuru was unaware that she bowed slightly to lessen their distance. She looked hard at the green eyes orb looking for an answer; the red eyes were shooting questions. When their stares meet, sparks were shooting at every direction. Travel down in their bodies. They were hypnotized at one moment but quickly snapped by awareness of their closeness. Their breaths are mingling with each other.

Shizuru whisper to Natsuki not breaking their stares. "What do you think, Natsuki?"

Shizuru read in Natsuki's eyes the hesitation and unknown emotions lurking in the depth of green eyes. She slowly dragged her finger to trace Natsuki's nose. Slowly until it went down to the younger girl lips. Pausing for a while then continue the journey downward, tracing the jaw line down to the younger girl's neck. She paused, lingering the feel of the ragged breathing of the trap girl. "Now, what do you think, Natsuki?" She said huskily.

"Ah, ah, you like g-girls?" Natsuki said huskily too.

Shizuru removed her resting hand to Natsuki's tender neck and straighten her shoulder.

"Natsuki, I want to be honest with you. I like teasing girls." Shizuru said calmly.

"Y-you mean flirting with them? Like you are doing with some of your fan girls?" Natsuki said trying to erase the dizziness she felt.

"Flirting, you may call it. But as what I say, I never take advantage of them. Physically."

"Why?" Natsuki was curious.

"I am more on commitment. I just don't pick some girls just to have some fun."

Natsuki nodded in the information.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked cautiously. Shizuru don't want Natsuki to know at the first place for the younger girl to be comfortable with her. When people learned about her interest with girls, they feared that she might take advantage with them or might do other things to her.

"No. I am exposed in that kind of relationship anyway. It's ok with me. Why you tell me now?"

Shizuru sighed. "When I told someone about my interest, my friends take advantage of me. They know my weakness and exploit it. In the end, they will leave me hurting. If I touched you know, will you cringe with my touched? Revolt with it?"

Natsuki stared her for a moment then answered. "I think no. It's ok if you touch me. Actually, I don't allow anyone touching me. But I trust you. You are my friend, right?"

Shizuru nodded. She touched Natsuki's shoulder and then looked at Natsuki's if she's afraid or something.

"Thank you, Natsuki. Rest assured that I will not do anything to you. And I hope you will not do anything to me, too because I value our relationship."

"What? Why should I take advantage of you?" Natsuki said blushing.

"I don't know. You are the one who has a girlfriend. Maybe you will miss her sometimes." Shizuru teased the younger girl.

"BAKA." Natsuki shouted. "And I already told you what happened."

"Ne, Natsuki, you did not tell me anything. What do you prefer?" Shizuru said changing the topic.

"What I know is, I don't see myself submitting to men." Natsuki said.

"Well, this is bad. I hope you should stopped hanging with me. I might affect your identity, you know."

"Mou, Shizuru. Nothing changed right? Before we talked this thing, I know who I am. Ok?"

Shizuru nodded. And they retired that day knowing new things in their self.

--

After a good sleep and nice talked with Shizuru, Natsuki is ready to face everything. Even her personal problem.

She dialed Arika's number and waited to someone answer the phone.

"Good morning" someone said in the other line.

"Who is this? This is not Arika?" Natsuki said impatiently.

"Arika is still sleeping, may I know who is this?"

Natsuki recognized who is in the other line, "Nina-san, can you try to wake up Arika?"

After a while, she heard shouting and groaning in the other line before she able to talk to Arika.

"Arika? Are you there?" Natsuki said.

"Natsuki-san, you missed me already?" Arika said excitedly.

"Uhm, I'm just checking if I can talk to you right now." Natsuki said nervously. "Uhm, can we go out this sat?"

Before she can hear Arika's answer, she heard shouting and squealing at the same time. Maybe it means yes. "Arika, are still there?"

"Yes, Natsuki-san. What time you will pick me up?"

--

"Natsuki, just be sensitive about her feelings. She is an elemental user. You are her protector. I hope there will be no complications to your decision. Are you sure about it?" Mai asked Natsuki.

"Yes, I know I should not distress the girl or make her angry or fear us. But I want to correct this situation. If you are in my situation, what will you do?" Natsuki said.

"I think, I'll should tell her honestly what you feel before it's too late."

"Yeah, that's make me feel better. Hearing a comment like that."

End of chapter 6.

--

This is so different from what I've planned. I want their preferences will shown in the end. But I can't help myself to add some spice in their relationship. Maybe to explore what they have for now. I don't know if it will work out. And let the reader's imagination conclude what is Natsuki.

Ok, I know, there are lots of mistakes in this chapter..but I want to upload this one..hay..next chapter is hard to construct especially when it's involve some action scene. I think It will take a while for me to upload the next chapter..see ya soon…

And drop some comments…thanks..


	8. First Encounter

Ok, this is not my original plan but I'm quite enjoying this chapter. Hope you also like this one.

WARNING: not beta'd.. be warned and proceed at your own risk.

This is a short chapter because I run out of English words. I hope you understand.

Thanks for all those who read this story and for the reviews….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Hime. Sunrise did.

Chapter 7: First Encounter

---

Shizuru and Reito are silently drinking their tea in a famous tea shop. Shizuru asked Reito if he can accompany her today to kill the time.

Reito watched carefully the girl sitting opposite to him. He was curious why the sudden invitation of going out from her. He was not bother though to go out with this girl but somehow he was thinking that there is something going on.

He don't want to ask personal questions to Shizuru even though they known for ages. Their relationships have boundary and they know where to put themselves and that's what they respect from each other. They don't need to be nosy with their personal issues. What he learned through the years he's with Shizuru, he thinks something is bothering with the girl.

He remember one time, out of nowhere, Shizuru asked her to watch movies and he doubt if he should indulged her that time. In the end, he went with her to watch movies where in the middle of the story, he feel that Shizuru was miserable and not focus in the movies. He just let her be. He knows Shizuru will not talk about what's happening to her. She just needed to accompany her. She sat there quietly and thinking deep. Commenting something and smiling politely through out in their conversation. And after a while, she just told him that she was fallen in love with someone.

_I found someone and I think I'm in love. I can think straight being with this person_. She just said it. Two sentences. Without follow up and nothing more. He wants to ask more but he knows that there is something wrong about it. And after a month, he found out who is this person. The person who makes Shizuru changed her life.

He learned why Shizuru did not tell him everything. Shizuru fall in love with a girl. She gives everything to this girl. Everything. Shizuru even told her parents about her love. She fought for her love to gain freedom from her family. But in the end, the girl betrayed Shizuru.

Harumi Izumi.

Harumi befriended Shizuru. It's not friendship she got but also the heart of the carefree rich girl. But Harumi run away and leaving Shizuru fallen and crushed. Harumi run away with Shizuru's feeling. For two years, Shizuru lived in a dictated life. In the years, Shizuru managed get up slowly. People never knew how Shizuru's true feelings. Even him, can't see all emotions through the façade Shizuru wear for everyone.

"It's a nice day." Reito said after thinking.

Shizuru just nodded and watched the people passing by through the window.

"What's the occasion? You seldom invite me to go out."

She just shrugged her shoulders.

Reito cleared his throat before asking her. He wants to know what's happening. _If not now, when? I don't want her to feel miserable again. I want to see her true smile again_. "Shizuru, is there something bothering you? You seem lost today."

Shizuru turned her gaze to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I care for you. Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help you."

"If don't know what's bothering me, then maybe you should not know too." Shizuru said.

"Trying to avoid the real question, again. You seems happy these past few weeks, if I may say. You are back teasing girls, if I may say."

"You think so? Then, thank you for noticing." Shizuru said and switched gear. "Reito-san, have you fallen in love?"

Reito was slightly rattled of the sudden question. "To be honest, yes. Once." He said with meaning.

Shizuru nodded. "Is this person closed to you?"

"Yes, she is someone I considered my friend."

Shizuru sighed. "Then what did you do?"

"Nothing at all. I just stayed besides with her. I chose friendship than love. Loving her means being friends with her."

"Friend." Shizuru whisper. "Are you expecting that it will lead into something when you chose to be friend with her?"

"No because I know she will not accept my love for her."

Shizuru nodded.

Reito know what's bothering Shizuru but not pressed further.

-------

Natsuki and Arika were sitting in a table eating their dinner in a restaurant. They have fun strolling in the mall. They really don't have a plan how to spend their day so they opted to go in a mall. Somehow, the atmosphere between them is less hostility and a little bit of comfortable. Natsuki, of course, delayed to speak Arika about their misunderstanding. She is still mustering all her courage to tell her the truth.

"Where is your family, Arika?" She asked changing the train of her thoughts.

"My family is living in Tokyo. When I received the scholarship, they let me take it and so I moved here in Fuuka." Arika said.

"Hmm. What do you do in your free time?" Natsuki continue her interrogation with the girl. Nevertheless, knowing about the girl will help in her mission.

"I go out when Erstin or Nina is free. But sometimes I always spend my time in our room. Watching movies. How about you Natsuki-san?"

"Playing my PS3."

"Natsuki-san is so cool. Ei, what's the feel of being a roommate of kaichou-sama?" Arika asked excitedly.

"Eh? Shizuru? It's ok, I guess. I don't have any complains." Natsuki answered. "How about you? How's Erstin and Nina as a roommate?"

They chatted for a while after they finished eating. Asking questions and knowing more from each other. To Natsuki, it's her first time doing like this. Knowing someone about their life, of course Shizuru is different. They have something like a mutual understanding. Unlike Arika, she is not comfortable first but she is relaxing and sometimes lowering her guard down. She is still in the process of accepting people in her life after many years of seclusion in her own world.

"Do you want to walk for a while?" Natsuki asked the younger girl.

Arika head nodded excitedly. They paid their bill and went out in the restaurant. Arika cling to Natsuki instantly as it is a natural thing to do. Natsuki shivered with the contact. She is not really comfortable of someone's touching with her except of course to Shizuru.

_What the heck? Why I am thinking of her?_

Natsuki mentally kicked herself to regain control of her thoughts. She wants her focus in this so called date with Arika and she want to end her problem instantly. But her plan was slowly getting out of her hand.

"Natsuki-san, let's go the children's park. It's been a while since I've been there." Arika asked with her voice singing excitedly.

Natsuki nodded. The first thing she learned this day is that she can't say no to this cheerful girl. And that is bad. "Lead the way."

They walked while Arika keep talking and trying the other girl to talk about herself.

-------

Unknown to the two girls, someone is following them silently not far from them. The hooded person watched them with burning hatred in her eyes. She must eliminate that person.

_I must erase her in this world. No one needs her. And she is very suspicious and her sudden arrival should not left behind. I must be careful though, she is with the girl. I must not harm her or master will definitely punish me_.

She stealthy walked in a distance not to bother the two girls. She spotted a secluded place not far from the metal swing. She positioned herself behind the bushes and listened to the conversation of the two girls.

She watched the younger girl went to ride the swing and the older girl positioned not far from the other one.

"You're like a child." Natsuki huffed.

Arika giggled. "Natsuki-san looks so grumpy. Why don't you join me?"

Natsuki looked away in the merry girl. Somehow Natsuki felt a twinge in her heart. She also wants to be carefree but she was not given a chance at all. She was bounded with the contract her parents signed.

Maybe Natsuki is till hanging out with Arika because of the younger girl's cheerfulness attitude that attracts the loneliness of the older girl.

_She is not really bad at all_. Natsuki thought.

"Er, I'll get us a drink. Wait for me here." Natsuki volunteered.

Before Natsuki gets farther, she heard something whispering in an unknown language in her ear.

----------

The hooded girl unclasped the pentacle necklace she's wearing and put it in the ground. Then she gripped the dagger designed to use for her ritual. She grip with it and place her left ring finger in the tip of the dagger. She slowly pressed harder the dagger and her blood drips. She put her injured finger in the pentacle lying in the ground and chanted the verse she was trained since her childhood.

_EGO voco thee , meus fidelis curator. Servo meus vita per vestri vox. Eliminate causa of perturbo. Suscitatio meus fidelis curator_.

The pentacle illuminated in the night and flash of light surrounded the girl appeared forming a big pentacle. Slowly, a black hooded human wearing a cloak like a monk materialize in the thin air. He drop down to his knees and kneel before the hooded girl.

_Iuguolo puteulanus saeta puella. Incedo_. She commanded.

The summoned human bowed and walked to the target person. Walking without noise. Walking like a dead human. Without life.

The target was watching intently behind the bushes. She was alarmed and put on a fighting stance instantly she heard the chant. She doesn't know exactly what that is for but her danger alarm is firing off in her system. She gave signal to Arika not to move.

As far as her concern, she doesn't want Arika to involve in any incident that will harm the younger girl or jeopardize their plan. But in this kind of situation, just in case she can't avoid fighting, she doesn't have a choice but to let Arika knows who she is.

A cloaked human emerged in the bushes and slowly coming to Natsuki. Without signal, the cloaked man unsheathed the sword he was wearing inside in his cloak. He holds his long sword directing to Natsuki. The double edged sword glimmered in the night challenging the girl to accept the faith he will give to her.

Natsuki was shocked showing the hooded man and knowing that his target is her not Arika. She saw the man initialize the battle. He thrust his sword directly to her and dodged to the left. Before she can think what just happened, another sliced was coming to her. She dodged backward and she was caught slightly by the blade. Her right t-shirt sleeve was slightly cut. And aware that Arika gasped.

_I can't just let Arika go, I will watched Arika and the same time fight this damn man. I know there is some one lurking behind that bush_. _And I don't have a choice_. And the hooded man attacked once again thrusting toward her. And once again Natsuki dodged. She can't forever dodge all his attack.

Natsuki is one of the recipients of the Otome Project of Leibe Corporation. And today is one of the times she should used of the power of Otome.

Natsuki raised her hand and whispered in to her right hand ring. "Connect to Otome: Materialize."

After five seconds of waiting, Natsuki feels that her body adapts the changes she needed. She once again dodges the attacks of the hooded man. She is still testing the adaptability her body makes.

She run away to the man and also watching the distressed Arika in a corner of her eyes. She stood in her fighting stance and out of nowhere, a quarterstaff materialize in her hands. She went to attack mode and attacked the hooded man.

----------

Commercial Break:

_Deatheater2493: one dozen of assorted donuts of DUNKIN DONUTS will make your brain worked and makes you a writer coughslightlycough. And a grande of peppermint mocha of Starbucks..wow..that will make you awake for many hours to finish your fan fiction of SHIZNATs… woot woot._

_Shocks, it's already 4am and still not yet finished..got to go.._

Back to the story.

-----------

She is in an advantage using her quarterstaff and take exploit of it. She throws rapid thrust of her staff and the hooded man deflects some of her attacks and some were received.

Natsuki was bothered somehow because she did not get any reactions from her opponent. She knows how painful the quarterstaff when received a blow by it. But her opponent did not show or grunted any response even though receiving a lot of blows.

She is targeting the grasp of the hooded man in his sword when he circled his sword along the quarterstaff that let Natsuki lessen her grip. With the unannounced changed of attack by the man, she was momentarily unbalanced that give the man an opening. He swings his sword to her quarterstaff near the edge that let her slip to her balance. She lost her grip and her quarterstaff was thrown.

Another blow was coming to her and she dive to her side to evade it. Before she can get away again, she was kicked by the man in her leg and pain travels in her system. She let out a scream.

She saw the man swinging his sword toward her and before she can think, she materialize another weapon, her gun and fire successive firing towards the man.

"Get that, bitch" Natsuki shouted. And rolled to her side before standing up.

The hooded man staggered backward and another blast from Natsuki's gun makes the man disappear from nowhere.

Natsuki eyes bulged to what she witnessed. She can't believe that the hooded man instantly disappears.

_EGO voco thee , meus fidelis curator. Servo meus vita per vestri vox. Eliminate causa of perturbo. Suscitatio meus fidelis curator._

Before she can go to Arika, she heard that whisper again.

----------

Arika saw everything what transpired. She saw Natsuki battled the unknown man and did it gracefully too.

She can't move watching Natsuki and the man exchanges attack. Her heart almost went out when she thought the hooded man will hit Natsuki after he kick her. And she was almost faint when she saw another weapon materialize out of nowhere in Natsuki's hands.

But something telling her that she should not be shocked with it. Something tugging in her heart that long ago, she saw some incidents can't explained by anyone.

And then she saw, another hooded man appeared from the bush. She did not have time to give warning to Natsuki because the man started attacking her. Natsuki was caught off guard and was struck by his sword to her left side abdomen.

Blood spurt out in Natsuki's wound. Before the man can struck another blow, Arika dashed towards them.

In Arika's frantic state, she did not know what happened. She just felt fear crept towards her heart knowing Natsuki will die if she will not do anything. And then, warmth feeling enveloping her body. It seems like it is emitting everywhere. Before she knew it, she was extending her arm towards the enemy and the hooded man burst into flame.

She was astounded and can't explain what happened. She looked at her arms and it is engulfing in fire. She is in flame. Instead of panic claim her, she was comforted. Deep inside her heart, she knows that this thing will happen.

She went down to her knees and looked at Natsuki. She was glad that the girl is still breathing.

"Natsuki-san" Arika said.

"A-arika" pant " h-help me to get back to m-my r-room." That was the last words of Natsuki before she went unconscious.

--

In the secret floor of the Leibe Corp building, red alert signal was started.

Blue eyes went to their computers and learning what happened.

"Sir, Otome 005 connects to the Otome System. She'd materialize her weapon, sir."

Blue Eyes eyed intently the monitor beeping the location where the signal was emitting. _Natsuki Kuga, what happened?_ "Contact Midori and alert her that 005 materialized. She may be in danger or the elemental is in danger."

The men in the secret laboratory busied themselves and trying to contact Midori. "Sir, we can't get to Midori. Her cell phone was off sir."

Blue Eyes brows furrowed in what he heard. He can't send the other girls. They are already in the dorm and he can't risk them to blow their identity. "Dispatch the ER team and give the exact location of 005 and clean all the mess if needed."

--

The hooded girl was shocked to what she'd witnessed. She saw Arika summoned her elemental and used it to he mage child. She can't believe that in this situation Arika will awaken her power.

Her absurdity and jealousness result her positive outcome. She can see clearly that Kuga girl is still breathing and alive.

She walked silently to get out in that place. She almost lost her energy to summon the second child. Until now, she can't summon up to three child because it consume her energy.

She needed rest and of course help to make it to her room. She doesn't want anyone to notice that she was gone today and she don't want to explain her fatigue to anyone.

Before she can't get any further, a man in his early thirties stood in front of the girl.

"Master, I – I " she started.

"You did a good job tonight. Do not worry about your hasty decision. You need rest."

-------

Arika wrapped her jacket to Natsuki so the wound will concealed by it. She put Natsuki's arm to her shoulder and tried dragging the body to a nearby post. When she saw a taxi, she immediately called it tell the driver their destination.

After a long while, Arika managed to stand in front of Natsuki's room. She can see clearly that Natsuki's blood was also smeared in her clothes. She was glad that the driver did not notice the blood and nobody is around that time in the dormitory.

She impatiently knocked at Natsuki's door. She hoped that kaichou is there to help her. She only trust the kaichou at this moment. She can't just show up with her roommates in this state. She knows that they will ask a lot of questions.

When the door opened, a calmed kaichou emerged but her mouth opened wide when she saw the appearance of the two girls soaked in blood.

-------

Author's note:

For the protection readers, if you are thinking where are the others character went, I also don't know. (just kidding).

I am planning to make another story entitled:

**Protection: the earth elemental user. **

In this book (nice..another book) it's about Mai's story and (cough) her love story evolving between Tate and Reito. And how Reito will decide to his life and about his involvement in the war between the giants corporation. And find out about Tate's true identity and how he will use Mai to lure the elemental user-Mikoto.

**Protection: the water elemental user.**

In this book (and another book. I am dreaming..wake me up!!!) it's about Nao's life. How she struggled protecting Nina, the water elemental user and she still figuring out why the hell she is also protecting Arika. And that is thanks to Natsuki who's eye is fixed only to Shizuru. Nao ventured to her life without knowing where to go until she met someone heartbroken girl-Tomoe(yay! Spoiler!!). Nao befriended her and helped her to move on until she finds out that they need to fight one another because of their destiny. The protector and Mage.

**Protection: the air elemental user**

In this book (and another one..woot woot..) it's about Haruka and Yukino's friendship. They struggled to remain friends because of their position and embracing the destiny. When Haruka return to Japan and resumed as the protector of Yukino, will she be able to remain protector of Yukino's life or protector of her heart? She went berserk when Yukino was held hostage by Weis to let Leibe surrender in to their domain. What will Haruka do? Find out what will happen next.

So.. I think I've given away some of the plot in this story.. how I wish I will be able to write that story..sigh..anyways.. thanks for reading…

By the way..this story is about Natsuki and Shizuru…


	9. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hime/Otome. Sunrise did.

Warning: again, not undergone in a beta. So take your own risk. Lots of error in grammar and sentence structure.

About the story, please bear with me. I don't have any decent plot for this chapter. But I do hope this chapter is needed in the near future.

No fluff for this chapter. ALL BUSINESS and SERIOUSNESS.

By the way, thank you to those who read this story…

**Chapter 8: Visitors**

---------

Shizuru was getting ready for her sleep tonight when she was interrupted by knocking. And then soft knocking turned to banging.

Shizuru sighed. She was really annoyed today for thinking many things. She waited Natsuki but failed so she decided to go for sleep. She was momentarily dreaming when the interruption began. She groaned and slides out in her bed annoyingly.

She put her robe first before opening the floor. She was trying hard to put a best smile to greet the intruder but failed to do so. What appeared in her eyes give her heart jumped out from her ribcage and leaves her mouth hanging openly.

Natsuki looks unconscious and leaning to Arika. She can see clearly in the dim lit corridor that there is something amiss. Arika's expression told her so much. Arika's complexion was so pale and fear is visible in her face. When her gaze lowered, she saw the blood in front of Natsuki.

"Kaichou, help" Shizuru doesn't need to tell her that these two needs help. She immediately helped Arika to carry Natsuki inside the room and deposited the girl in her bed.

She frantically checked the status of Natsuki and carefully removed the jacket wrapped around Natsuki's body. She saw the tattered front shirt of the younger girl and saw the wound. Her hands shook while lifting the shirt to look more injury. She can't face this kind of wound but she needs to, in sake of Natsuki.

She went to the bathroom and get the first aid kit and some damp cloth for cleaning. While cleaning the wound, she asked Arika who is now currently sitting in the sofa and look still look like in shocked. "Arika-san, can you tell what happened?"

No reply. Shizuru sighed. It seems that she can't get any answered from the shocked girl. And it looks like Natsuki needs to look at by a professional. After cleaning and putting a dressing to the wound, she changed Natsuki's shirt.

She joined Arika and tried to pry what happened. "Arika-san, I will call a doctor to check out Natsuki's wound. But you need to tell me what happened because I'm sure the doctor will ask what the cause of this. Do you understand?" Shizuru said in a calm and soothing voice.

Arika nodded. "B-but I can't tell you what happened, kaichou-san. T-this is not the r-right time." Then she looked at Shizuru with pleading look. Shizuru nodded. She understands that the girl can't talk right now.

"Do you think we should also tell this to the police?" Shizuru asked concernedly.

Arika shook her head. "They can't help us."

"Why would you say that?"

Arika thought for a while before she spoke. Arika knows that she needs to tell the kaichou what occur earlier. But not entirely. "Kaichou, something attacked us that we can't explain for now. And I will leave it to Natsuki-san to explain, if s-she w-wake up." Arika said with her voice quivering.

Shizuru nodded. She can accept that bits of explanation. She got up and fetched her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Dr. Youko, this is Fujino Shizuru. I hope I'm not bothering you, but this is important. A student met an accident and needs to be seen." a pause before answering again. "Ok, thank you Dr. She is in my room. See you later."

Shizuru turned to Arika and somehow it deemed to her that this girl needs to rest too. "Arika-san, I think you need to rest to. Why don't you take the other bed and sleep for a while? I will not allow you to return to your room in that mess. And Dr. Youko will be here to tend Natsuki. It will be ok for now."

Arika nodded absent mindedly. Shizuru sighed. The younger girl really in a mess. She approached her and helped her to stand up and guide her to her bed. She helped her to make comfortable in her bed. It seems that the girl experienced a lot of surprised tonight for not arguing with her. She just complied with her.

But before Shizuru able to got up, "don't leave me, please." Arika whispered. The younger girl stared the ceiling without looking at the kaichou.

Shizuru's heart understands that Arika is in aftershock situation. She may not know what happened really but she have hunched that it is something big that makes this girl distressed and worried. She can feel that it is not about Natsuki but something more.

She touched the girl's arm and stroked it slowly after sitting in the edge of the bed. She might not have compassion to others but someone asking her in this kind of situatuin, she can always take exception. Before she can think words to soothe the girl better she was caught off guard.

Arika threw herself to her lap and sobbed. What she heard was a heart wrenching sound. The cry was sending many messages rolled into Arika's tears. Shizuru picked all of it. It is like cries of questions and bewilderment. Then turned into fear and hesitation. She let the girl cried in her lap for long minutes. She patted the girl's back to comfort her. She doesn't know what words she would give but it seems this is the best thing she can offer.

After a while the sobbing ceased and an even breathing told Shizuru that Arika had fallen asleep. She adjusted Arika's position and tucked her in the bed. She moved to Natsuki's side and watched her. She can see the pain visible in the younger girl. She is in pain.

A knocked disturbed Shizuru in watching the girl's face. She hastily opened the door and greeted the visitor. She was slightly shocked that Dr Youko was accompanied by Midori Suguira, her teacher in History.

"Thank you for coming Dr Youko and my apologies for late notice." Shizuru greet.

Dr Youko in her casual attire just nodded. "Do you mind if Midori-sensei is with me?" Shizuru shook her head. "Then, let me see the patient." With that, Shizuru ushered the guest toward Natsuki.

Dr Youko checked the patient and does her works.

Midori looked at her student and asked. "Would you mind preparing tea for us?"

Shizuru nodded "I'm sorry. I forgot my manners sensei." Shizuru went to the small kitchen and prepared tea for her guest in the middle of the night.

Youko, without Shizuru's knowledge, injected a booster of Otome in Natsuki's body to help her heal faster.

After Youko received Shizuru's call, she went straight to Midori's apartment and asked the teacher if she knows something. But in her disbelief, Midori's doesn't know anything and called the secret base if there is mission sent to Natsuki why the girl is in injury. Blue Eyes told her that Natsuki connected to her Otome and materialize her weapon and that means the girl was in danger is she needed to use her Otome. All the Otome recipient was trained to protect themselves without being dependent in the Otome like Midori.

"She seems ok. Nothing to worry. But Fujino-san, I would like to know what the cause of this," Youko said after joining the two in the sofa.

Youko was offered tea when she sat down besides Midori. "Yes, Fujino-san, tell us what happened. Students of Academy is our concerned and responsibility too."

Shizuru just nodded and answered the question with what she knows. "I believed that I can't help you in this area, Dr youko and Suguira-sensei. You see, Arika-san and Natsuki went out-"

"You mean, Natsuki is with Arika when this incident happened?" Midori butt in.

Shizuru brows furrowed in what Midori's reaction. She did not know Midori is familiar with Natsuki and she can't figure it out why Midori is agitated when she said that Natsuki is with Arika.

"Yes, Natsuki told me earlier that she will go out with Arika-san today. And then Arika-san brought Natsuki here already injured. She did not inform me exactly what happened before she went asleep. She just told me that someone attack them. You see, she seems shocked and confused so I did not press this matter to her."

The two older nodded with what they heard. They accepted the little information for now and will interrogate the girl for another day,

"If it is ok, let this accident see by the student council." Shizuru suggested. She doesn't want this kind of situation get out and let the two girls be the topic again for rumors.

Youko and Midori nodded. They too, were thinking that they don't want this kind of accident leaked out especially involving Natsuki and Arika.

"Well, Fujino-san, thank you for informing us what happened tonight. And about Natsuki-san, changed the dressing tomorrow. If something happen again call me. We will go for now and you take rest too." With that, the two older girls bid their good byes and went out.

Shizuru was alone in the sofa and in the state of thinking. She can't figure it out what happened tonight. Arika bringing Natsuki injured and the reaction of Midori. She felt that Midori has connection to Natsuki but she can't point it out especially Natsuki came out from ocean away. And she knows Midori become teacher in Fuuka for years now. And another puzzling is her Arika's reaction tonight. If they met an accident, the first thing that Arika should do is go straight to the hospital but she did not. Or if they are a victim of a crime, she should call help from the police not to her. And that bothers her too much.

She is not complaining for Arika's decision. Somehow she is glad that she has the opportunity to help Natsuki but she knows Arika is keeping a secret to her and she is not complaining though. She has her own secrets.

---------

After an uncomfortable and few hours sleep in the couch, Shizuru woke up and start stretching to remove some stiffness in her muscles. She's already planning in her mind what to do for this day but interrupted when she saw Arika sitting in the dinning table. She saw the solemn look at the younger girl. She approached the girl with her best polite and encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Arika-san, Natsuki is ok. Dr Youko already checked her yesterday and she is fine."

Arika jumped out in her sitting position when she heard Shizuru's voice. She did not notice that kaichou was already awake. Shizuru stopped in front of her and touched her arm. She looked at her and saw only a smile and succumb to the calmness emitting by the kaichou.

"Kaichou-san, I – I am sorry for taking your bed." Arika said while looking at the floor. She seems afraid and the same time showing shyness.

Shizuru want to laugh at that moment but stopped herself. She found Arika's cute in that state. She smiled more in what she is thinking.

"It's ok Arika-san, you were in the state of shocked so I don't mind at all. Do you want to have breakfast?" Shizuru suggested.

Arika shook head vigorously. "Kaichou-san don't bother. I-I will go to my room. I think Erstin will be worried for me. I did not explain to her at all. A-and about last night, I just want to say that I think it is not my position to explain everything. Maybe Natsuki-san will explain it to you, Kaichou-san because I do not also hold an answer to what happened yesterday."

Shizuru nodded. At early this morning, she was in a playful mood. She can't resist but not to tease the younger girl. She smiled and closed the distance between them. She cupped Arika's chin and lift it up. She heard Arika's gasp when her eyes looked at her. Their distance was only inches away. Shizuru choose to shorten the distance and leaning closer to the younger girl. She stopped and watched the face of her victim. She saw hesitation and curious in Arika's face and then turned into admiration. She leaned closer and whisper to her ear. "Do not worry about it. I will see to this incident and disclose this to the three of us." The younger girl shivered from Shizuru's action.

Arika felt weaken because of the close contact especially if it is Fujino Shizuru. She can't control her emotions now. She secretly harbored admiration to the kaichou and being in this closeness, she feels like falling. And she fall indeed. Shizuru caught her before she hit the floor. Arika felt the warm body enveloping her. She felt like she was in heaven at that moment. She snuggled closer seeking the warmth offering to her.

"Hmm, Arika-san, Natsuki might not like to see us in this situation if she awakens right now," Shizuru said in a light tone, She felt the girl in her arm tensed and then struggled to get away. She let her get away and wait her to compose herself.

"I-I did..I am not—I was.." Arika said trying to explain but failed to do so. Blushed creep in her cheeks.

"It's alright Arika-san." Shizuru just can't help herself to tease the younger girl.

After a while of embarrassment, Arika excuse herself and explain to Shizuru that she needs to go to her room and that she will not back today and will visit Natsuki tomorrow or some other days.

That leaves Shizuru puzzled towards Arika's comment before she leave.

---------

Shizuru prepared food just in case Natsuki is hungry and wants to eat when she wakes up. She already cleaned their room and finished her homework just to kill the time and wait Natsuki back to the world.

It was almost noon and watching TV when she heard movement from Natsuki. She immediately went to Natsuki's side.

Natsuki groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was her familiar ceiling and then the red eyes watching her.

"Shi-zuru." Natsuki said hoarsely.

"Natsuki, what are you feeling right now?" Shizuru asked concernedly.

"It hurts. My right leg is hurting. And my-" Natsuki stopped and traced the dressing in her abdomen. Yes, she was in pain and the wound is stinging right now.

"And that's remind me, Natsuki. We need to change the dressing of your wound." Shizuru said.

Natsuki nodded. She is still tired to argue with Shizuru.

Shizuru carefully cleaned and changed the wound's dressing and she knows how Natsuki trying to stifle her cry of pain.

She looked the blue haired girl and saw her wincing. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't want to see this girl to experience this kind of thing.

After cleaning and put new dressing, she held Natsuki's hand and looked at the girl. Natsuki was startled with the touched and looked also to Shizuru. She was taken aback what she saw in the older girl eyes. She can't determine what emotions playing in those deep red eyes. It was full of life and hurt?

_Shizuru, do you feel my pain? Do you? Don't worry about me, your warmth, your warmth_, Natsuki's thought trailed when she laced their hands and intertwined it. It's like normal thing to do. It's gives comfort. She watched their hands holding each other and warmth shoot out to Natsuki's heart. It's like someone is welcoming her home.

Natsuki looked back at Shizuru when she felt the slight grip on her hands. The red eyes shooting her questions and trying to understand the situation. She shook her head. "Shizuru, I- I"

Shizuru silenced her by putting her finger on her lips. "Shh. I am worried what happened. You don't need to explain today, take rest and I will wait."

Natsuki nodded. She was relief that Shizuru did not bombard her questions.

"I'll get your food. You need to regain your strength, you seem wasted" Shizuru got up and brought the tray of food and placed it on Natsuki's bed.

"Shizuru, where is Arika?" Natsuki asked while she was eating. She can't remember how she got back in her room. And she doesn't know what happened to the younger girl.

"Arika-san is fine. She slept here yesterday and went back to her room earlier this morning. She said that she will try to check on you some other days. She seems shocked. "

Natsuki nodded. She knows that Arika is in shocked especially when learning that she have powers that no one explained to her.

"So, you're date with Arika-san is so intense. I did not know that you are so aggressive, Natsuki." Shizuru teased the girl.

Natsuki choked to Shizuru's teased. "It's not a date." She said frantically.

"Oh? So how do you call it?"

"It's not a DATE!" Natsuki blurted out.

Shizuru giggled. She witnessed again how Natsuki cutely blushed.

They were interrupted by a knocked on their door.

"I wonder who that might be." Shizuru said and proceed to answer the caller.

She opened the door and found Haruka standing there with Mai and Nao.

"Haruka-san, what can I do for you today? As far as I know, I did not ask a meeting on Sunday." Shizuru said. A little surprised to her guest but did not show it.

"I'm not here for any meetings. I bumped to Midori sensei and told me about Kuga's accident so I just dropped by here to visit here. Apparently, Mai and Nao here saw me and tag along with me. Is it ok with you?" Haruka said hurriedly.

Shizuru nodded and opened the door wide. She saw that Mai looked worried and Nao seems don't care at all.

"Please come in. Natsuki is almost finished eating now. But I advise that you should not stress her for now."

The three nodded silently and headed towards the patient. Every one in the room can point out that there is tension building and growing inside. No one dared to speak first. The three visitors stared incredulously to Natsuki. They seem can not believe what they are seeing. But to all this weird reaction from three, Shizuru keep quite about it.

"I'll prepare tea for you guys and Nao-san, why don't you pull out those chair so that you three can sit?" Shizuru suggested. She was trying to ease the tension and she doesn't know why she should do it.

After a while of silence, Mai broke in. "Natsuki, I did not know you will let someone beat you." And end with a nervous laugh.

"You are so lame, Kuga for ending like that." Nao smirked.

"I did not!" Natsuki yelled.

"Ara ara. Natsuki you should not yell like that. Your wound might bleed again." Shizuru interrupted with her teasing tone.

Natsuki blushed.

"Wow. Kuga, I did not know you become a pet." Nao said while laughing.

Natsuki give more death glare to Nao who just ignored her and make Natsuki more flustered.

"Ara, Nao-san, don't let Natsuki worked too much."

The three laughed but not the patient who supposed to be taken care of found herself teased mercilessly.

They were interrupted by a soft knocked after a while of comfortable conversation and still not bringing the topic why Natsuki is in the bed nursing an injury.

It turned out Reito and Mikoto suddenly dropped by in Shizuru's room because according to him it is a fine Sunday to visit some friends.

"I did not know that Kuga-san was injured. I hope we are not disturbing her. And I did not know that Nao-san, Mai-san and Haruka-san will be here too." Reito said while seeing another guest gathered around to the injured woman.

"I think Natsuki won't mind another visitor. And by the way, can I ask you and Haruka to have a short meeting?" Shizuru said.

Reito and Haruka agreed with the abrupt call of meeting and they proceed to the sofa.

"I asked Midori-sensei to let the student council deal this incident with Natsuki. And I hope you understand with this kind of implication to the security of the campus, right?" Shizuru started after settling themselves in the sofa.

Reito and Haruka nodded.

"Shizuru-san, forgive my rudeness, but what's the cause of this incident? I know we need to hide these to the students but we also need to know what happened. So that we can secure ourselves and the students." Reito pointed out to Shizuru.

Shizuru silently agreed to Reito's predicament. "But, I also don't know what happened to Natsuki yesterday. Arika don't like to talk about it. She has the rights to remain silence. And I can't force her to talk especially when she is in shocked."

"Maybe we should ask Natsuki-san what happened yesterday. What do you think Haruka-san?" Reito said while turning to Haruka who seems so quite at that moment.

"Ah, eh, I agree." Haruka stuttered with Shizuru and Reito disbelief.

"Are you ok Haruka-san?" Shizuru said concernedly.

Haruka cleared her throat before answering. "Yes. I totally agree with Reito. Might as well tell Mai and Nao that they should not tell this incident to anyone. Even to Yumemiya-san."

They nodded. They agree that they should interrogate Natsuki but in a subtle manner suggested by Shizuru.

"Natsuki, as the student representative of the academy, you are also our responsibility especially you are under my care. And we want to hear what happened to you or you don't want to tell us, we would like you to guarantee us what ever happened yesterday will not involve any students or I might say the reputation of the academy. We want to know if we need to alert any security for this matter." Every one in the room knows Shizuru is avoiding direct words indicating that they are not forcing Natsuki to tell exactly what happened and somehow she grasped that it is ok to tell them a brief explanation is enough for them. But Reito seems not like it. He wants to hear every detail about the incident.

Natsuki nodded. "No one is involved but I don't know who attacked us. And the incident was not in the academy premises so no worries I believed. It's just a random guy we ran to."

"Can you recognize him?" Reito asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "No. It's dark there."

"And what do you think the cause of your wound?" continued by Reito in his interrogation.

"I tripped myself and a sharp pointed object in the ground cause my wound." Natsuki said grimly.

"Wow, Kuga, I did not know you are so lame." Nao exclaimed.

Natsuki just glared at her. She did not know that Nao's exclamation caused the tension and curiosity eased away.

The three officers accepted these even though questions lingering in their minds. But for now it is enough for them that student is nothing to do with this incident.

"Ani-ue, I am hungry." Mikoto interrupted.

"What? He is your brother?" Ask Nao to Mikoto.

Reito smiled sheepishly to her. "Yes, Nao-san. Does it bother you?"

Nao shook her head. Even Mai was shocked to the revelations unfolded to them.

"I think I'll prepare some snacks for us." Shizuru said.

"Kaichou-san, let me do it. You rest for a while. I can see that you are tired too." Mai interrupted.

Shizuru awkwardly accepted Mai's help and replaced the vacant seat of Mai. Mikoto tag along to Mai in excitement.

"Really Reito, you should try teaching Mikoto about diet." Haruka said.

"Now, now, Haruka-san. You know Mikoto have her own hardship in life. I just want to give her what she wants." Reito said with full of love while looking at her sister.

"Uhm, Reito-san, what is Mikoto-san relationship with you?" Mai said louder while preparing snacks for them.

"She is my sister." Said Reito with firmed.

"Yup, yup." Mikoto agreed.

The others laughed with the declaration of their status. Mai just smiled at the younger girl with the childish attitude. Mai have not received any report about Mikoto's life have been but she knows that there is something more in this girl.

"How about you Natsuki, do you need something?" Shizuru asked the cobalt girl in a lower voice so that she will not bother the conversation going on.

Natsuki just shook her head slowly. She was enjoying herself quietly with the company of these people. She always not like people around her but these people make her welcome in their own little world.

After preparing the snacks, the visitors eat their food in the dining table without Shizuru. They resumed their heated argument with Haruka's booming voice cowering them. Mikoto just happy munching her delicious food according to her.

While on the other side of the room, the two girls were quietly enjoying the comfortable silence between the two. Without words spoken, they mutually understand that explanation will be heard later and trust is slowly putting in their heart without their own knowledge about it. Silently, they welcome the company of these people who will become their comrades and friends.

--------

**Advertisement:**

**Ok. I was wandering why there is no category for El Cazador de la Bruja. Heck, I found it so good. Even the story was good and the animation. I might say there is a little character development of some characters but I like it. So much. The development of the relationship between Ellis and Nadie is like sister/friends and subtle girl/girl relationship. So cute. Ellis is so cute with her childlike attitude. Yes Sir… **

Ok ok.. just leave your comment. I know, I feel that this chapter is nothing to do with the story but im trying to imply something here..

And for the next chapter….

Chapter 9: Confrontation

Natsuki will explain everything to Arika about their identity and clear everything about their relationship. And the conclusion is, Natsuki dumped by Arika and rumor is Natsuki is brokenhearted. Girls start asking Natsuki for a date. And find out about Shizuru's comment for this sudden turn of event.

Hehehe… I still don't have any ideas how will I write this one.. but that would be the picture of the next chapter.

See you soon.


	10. Confrontation

Thank you for those who always drop some comments and reviews, Chum-sa, elfspirit7, krugern, pri815, Nathan5th, Silver Ice Bullet, lindred, silverstri, Evil Detective, EisWulf, kikyo4ever

I don't know what you think for this chapter, I'm having a hard time constructing this one and I was distracted reading some fic so I got delayed.

Warning: Continue at your own risk. Don't blame me if your hands are itching to correct the errors. Again, grammar errors in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hime/Otome. Sunrise did.

Chapter 9: Confrontation

Monday is not the best day for everyone especially in Fuuka. Every students need to be back in the school grounds. They will tread their way into their room. Some of them like schools because of their friends, their crushes, their love ones. But some of them mean studies and future.

Arka is one of those who like going to school because she will meet more people and make friends with anyone. But right now, the bubbly girl act robotically and trying to conceal her feelings in front of her friends. She can't just drop down her smiling face and she doesn't want to entertain questions right now. So pretend nothing happened.

But the rumors are spreading again, maybe thanks to Chie. Rumor is that Natsuki is absent after the date with Arika. Many are betting their asses that no one can tame the self proclaimed wolf in the campus, the tough lone wolf girl.

And what about the rumor? It's all about Natsuki's date with Arika. They say that the date was a mess and Natsuki is hiding from Arika because of it. Yes, a lame rumor. But this is the past time of the students. Talked behind the person who is not here, so the target is Natsuki who's presence is not really in the campus.

Tuesday is a lot more fun for the students especially when they saw Natsuki walking in her always bad mood expression and don't dare to approach me. But there's always who will try to break the rule.

"Kuga-san, It's nice to see you back in school." Takeda approached the girl.

A death glare was shooting Takeda when he reached Natsuki. But he did not back down. He's been waiting this for a week to really approach the girl.

"What do you want?" Natsuki growled for the lack of common sense of this man.

"I want to confirm something from you." Takeda said confidently.

Natsuki just continue staring her like he was some kind of an irritating insect flying in front of her.

"Well, I I want to know if i-it's true that Yumemiya-san is y-your girlfriend." Finished by Takeda with blood loosely running in his face.

"And if it's true, what do you care? Stupid." With that Natsuki continue walking towards her class room broodingly.

That's the first thing Natsuki approached her that day. And she did not know that more things are coming to her.

---------------------

Natsuki slowly walked towards Arika in the cafeteria when she spotted her with her friends. She was not in the mood to feint a smile to show in the public that nothing happened. She already heard the rumor thanks to Mai for the warning.

When she reached the table, she stared directly to Arika. "Can I talk to you later after class?"

Arika look shocked with her suggestion. But she agreed with Natsuki. They really need to talk and clarify a lot of things.

With their teaching rumbling about something, Natsuki continue staring in the window. She was been thinking since yesterday when she's all alone in the dormitory. She already talked to Midori and told her everything what happened. Midori said that they will investigate that matters and leave it to them. And about Arika, it's her choice what to do about it. It's her decision.

After a day of thinking, she decided to tell Arika what she knows for precaution thing. And she's not that insensitive that the girl needs explanation and now in a confused situation.

And another problem is Shizuru. She is also thinking if she should tell Shizuru about her true identity. She feels that she owe the girl an explanation.

Before she can think further the last bell rung around the campus. She gathered all her things and went directly toward the garden where she told Arika to meet. She winced inwardly when her wound sting. Speaking of her wound, it was healing fast thanks to Dr Youko. The wound was already closed and not in danger of bleeding again.

Natsuki saw Arika seating in one of the benches and noticed that there are no students lingering that area. She was glad that there will be no interruptions in their serious long talk.

Natsuki sat besides Arika and taken a deep breathe before she starts the conversation.

"Arika, how do you feel?" Natsuki started.

"I should the one asking you that, Natsuki-san. I am fine. You?"

"I am alright. About last Saturday, I know you have a lot of questions. How about this, you ask and I answer?" Natsuki said.

Arika just nodded. She seems in a deep thought considering the suggestion. And then she asked the older girl that's bothering her since then.

"What I am? Who I am?" Arika is afraid to know the truth but she needs to know.

Natsuki clear her throat first before she spoke. "You are the carrier of the elemental user. You're family is a descendant of the legendary elemental user. There are people who monitor the life of family such as yours. To your question, who you are, you are Yumemiya Arika. That's nothing change."

"But what is this elemental user?"

"I don't know much about them. But what I know, they are eliminated way back in their time. But somehow managed to send out members of their family that continues the lineage. You have a power, to what you witness. You posses the element of power."

"D-does it mean, I- I am not normal?" Arika said in a confused voice.

"You are a human being. The problem is, you possessed a gift that not everyone can have. You are normal but special."

Arika keep silence for a while digesting what Natsuki is saying. Arika is having a hard time accepting this because the last time she checked she is normal. But right now, she is feeling like she is different specie from different kingdom.

Arika breathe deeply. "Explain to me who you are and what will happen now. Explain to me everything. Everything that you know."

It was Natsuki's turned to keep silent. She's not comfortable telling about what she is and what she know. But this is her decision so she should take this risk and the consequences.

"I am Otome 005. I am one of the recipients of the first batch of Otome. We are experimented if the Otome theory will be a success. And it turned out that the experiment is a success up to now. We are also normal. That's what we think but we know others do not think like that. Anyways, we exist because we are the weapon to use to stop the enemy. The enemy, what I know, is that they are trying to gather all elemental users and used the power to their plan. But I do not know their plan. And right now, my mission is to protect you at all cost."

"Do I have a say in this situation?" Arika said.

"The only thing I will do is to protect you when you are in danger. That's all. Whatever you will do or decide is all up to you. If you used your power for them, I will not hinder you. I am here for your safety. But I want you to know that I hope you will use your power according to your belief. And I may say that you should not let anyone knows what you have, you know."

Arika nodded. She knows that her life would be different starting right now.

"Am I alone or there are more?"

"You are not alone. According to history, there are five elemental users. You are one of them. The other four is still in surveillance. I can not tell you who those people are because we still don't know if they are the carrier. The incident happened last Saturday confirmed that you inherit the genes of the fire elemental user." Natsuki explained.

"But who are those who attacked us?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulder. Even the home base doesn't hold the answer to her questions. She already reported what happened but they don't have any clues what it is.

"I don't know. But it seems that the target is not you. And I revealed myself who I am and you too. So I think we need to be careful."

"Why?"

Natsuki take a deep breath before answering. "Because the enemy I am talking about is wants you. And they also want to eliminate us. I think they already know who I am. So I suggest that be more careful and don't go out alone."

"Who is this enemy?"

"The Weis Organization was established hundreds years ago. They were created because they seek the powers of elements to rule the world, to dominate the world. But before they established themselves, the Leibe, which were I worked, was already created who solemnly protect the powers of elemental and the descendant of them. Centuries gone and many resolutions were passed between the groups and many individuals dreams of getting these powers until war broke two hundred years ago. The descendant of the elemental powers was lost. The Leibe can't track where they are. Until now, Leibe as a world power corporation spread in the whole world to track the remaining traces of the families. And they have some hunches like they stumbled upon your family and the others. But sadly to say, Leibe conclusion is the same in Weis. They also watching you, I believe."

"Is it useless to waste time for hundred years just looking for the elemental and protecting them?"

"No, it is not a waste of time. The Leibe emerge in the business world because they want a balance in our world. You don't know what the powers can do. Maybe you will find out later. The one who possess these can corrupt them like what happened to the others who first possessed it."

Arika nodded again. She was lost in her thoughts and Natsuki let her be. She will give her time to grasp all the things she said.

"But what will happen to me after knowing these things?" Arika said nervously. She lifted her gazed and looked onto Natsuki. And Natsuki looked at her too with full of understanding.

"Do what you always do. Nothing changed. Do not worry in this matter. But if you have problem, you can tell me. If someone is harassing you, tell me. If the Weis contacted you, tell me. If you need decision, it is yours alone. I will not bug you with it. As much as I want you to be on our side, it's always your decision."

Arika's mood slightly lifted upon hearing this. It will be hard for her, but she knows that everything will fall back on pieces. She still has her friends and her family to lean on.

Upon remembering friends, she looked at Natsuki and remembered something.

Natsuki peered onto Arika because she seems nervous again and fidgeting in her seat.

"uhm, Natsuki-san, ahm, I know this is hard, b-but can we, we, j-just be friends?" Arika finished stuttering and she shyly looked at to Natsuki.

"Yeah, after this thing, I think we can be friends." Natsuki said nodding at her.

"What I-I mean is, you and I, s-should s-stop seeing each other like girlfriends."

Arika blushed profusely while Natsuki was dumbfounded what she heard. She totally had forgotten that they are supposed to be in a relationship.

Arika suddenly jumped into her seat and bowed at Natsuki. "I am really sorry Natsuki-san for playing with your feelings. But I can't continue our relations anymore. Please accept my apology. But I hope our friendship will not stain because of this. And I hope you will find someone to love you." After that, Arika run not looking at Natsuki who's mouth was hanging open with shocked was visible in her eyes.

And to her amazement, someone touched her shoulder and her shocked double once more when her eyes found Chie in her side.

"I do understand your feeling Kuga-san. This is not the end of everything." After slight pressing in her shoulder, Chie Harada, who is the sole responsible of all gossips spreading in the campus, walked in the same path where Arika's run to.

---------------

Wednesday was another intriguing day for everyone. Another rumor is spreading to the delight of the students and to annoyance of a certain blue haired girl.

Natsuki was waken by Shizuru much earlier than usual and that makes Natsuki gruff early in the morning.

After getting out from her bed, she went directly to the dining table and sit in her place. Usually in the morning, Shizuru always prepared breakfast and their bento. But today, Natsuki saw the plain table without food.

She suddenly looked at Shizuru who is silently sipping her tea while leaning in the kitchen counter.

She eyed her questioningly and Shizuru just raised her left eyebrow. Natsuki was getting more confused at this reaction. "Shizuru?"

"Yes?" Shizuru answered.

"Uhm, we will not have breakfast today?" Natsuki asked tentatively.

"I decided to skip my breakfast today."

"What? Then why do you wake me up this early in the morning?" Natsuki said adamantly.

"Ara, ara. Aggressive as usual in the morning," Shizuru calmly commented. "I just want to suggest that YOU should join YOUR girlfriend this morning for a change."

Natsuki face turned pale instantly at the word girlfriend. She remembered again about yesterday in the garden. She looked at the floor to escape Shizuru's imploring gaze. She felt somehow that Shizuru knows everything. She did not even bother telling her what happened between her and Arika.

"What? No argument?" Shizuru said. She likes teasing the girl especially when she saw blushes creeping in Natsuki's cheeks. But right now, Natsuki seems, depressed? "What's wrong Natsuki?"

Natsuki sighed. She really doesn't want to talk about what happened yesterday. But this is Shizuru. "Don't tease me like that. Anyway, about Arika and I" Natsuki cleared her throat. Somehow, she felt embarrassed telling someone what really happened. "We are cleared."

"What do you mean cleared?" Shizuru said.

"uh, She, uh," Natsuki take a deep breath and trying to push down the blood rushing in her head. She can do it. "We talked about our exact relationship. And that is friendship. Nothing more." _No argument because that is basically the same. I feel like a loser here_.

Shizuru just raised her brow. She received a text message about the latest gossip about Natsuki and she wants to confirm it to her.

She approached the girl who still find the floor interesting and hugged her behind her back.

"So that's why Natsuki is so lonely early in the morning." Shizuru said. As far as she wants to help Natsuki, teasing will not be forgotten.

"Mou Shizuru. Don't tease me. You know very well the real score in us." Natsuki said while struggling in Shizuru's embrace. She was feeling uncomfortable with the touch but in the same way feel like she wants more. She shrugged the feeling.

Natsuki's reaction made Shizuru hugged her more. She doesn't know if Natsuki don't like it but she feel like hugging the girl. She did not know until now that hugging has an addictive side that will hike up your addiction.

"Natsuki is no fun today." Shizuru let go of Natsuki. Shizuru thought that these past few days she's letting go of the girl especially what happened last Saturday. "By the way, I did not make our lunch today. We'll have to buy foods in the cafeteria and wait for me. We'll have lunch together."

----------------

Shizuru was annoyed today in what happening in their campus. She was really irritated when she saw students looking at their way while heading to the school grounds. She and Natsuki was walking side by side when she noticed that students looking at Natsuki. And some, she noticed that looks they are giving to Natsuki. The looks that always present in her fan girls.

Shizuru sighed. She did not know what Natsuki did, but the girl become instant popular in the campus. She might become jealous with this outcome but the only thing she feels is worried to the girl. She knows how Natsuki dislike crowd. And she is thinking how Natsuki will handle this situation.

She was preparing her things to leave after she patiently listened to their teachers that morning. While stuffing her notebooks in her bag, she accidentally picked some words exchanging by her classmates.

"Do you think that's true?'

"Definitely, some saw her earlier that she is really depressed. I can't blame her if she got dumped."

"Well, I did not know Kuga was into girls, no one own her right now. Guess I have to move fast. I heard Sumire will pursue her. And I think Sai too." Said by a certain brown hair named Chisaki.

"Geez, Chisaki, cool it down. Kuga might be depressed for now. Maybe it's too bad to make a go with her."

"Ei, how can depression disappear my friend?" Chisaki said knowingly. Then shouted a question across the room to Shizuru when she noticed that Shizuru is still in the room. "Ei, kaichou-san, Kuga is free right?"

Shizuru did not understand but she feels her blood is rising at a maximum temperature right now but of course, she kept her façade as always. "You have to ask her that, Chisaki-san." With that she excused herself and get out in the room.

Everyone knows how playgirl/playboy is Chisaki. Everyone she likes, she always pursue them. Nothing hinders the girl to express what she feels for her target interest. And that make Shizuru feel the fear slowly creeping in her heart.

She walked in the corridor and went directly to the cafeteria. She was thinking what happened in her life since Natsuki became her roommate. At first, her privacy was snatched away from her but in the end she was glad that it was Natsuki who caught it. Then, in these past few weeks, her emotions were sent to a rollercoaster because of Natsuki.

She was trying to determine what she is feeling right now because every time she's with Natsuki, she feels like she doesn't have to put her mask and be with herself. And every time Natsuki was out of her sight, she feels lonely. When looking at their room, she feels that it was alive. She always remembers every time they changed their clothes, they will rummage to their cabinet. And seeing their clothes mingled she feels like that it is the right thing to happen. Closeness in everything they have. She feels like her home was with Natsuki.

_But where do I put my feelings for her? What do I really feel for her? Is this another love or she really interest me? But this is different than Harumi. Maybe Natsuki really a friend or a younger sister to me. Or what? I don't know_.

She kept struggling in her thoughts when she reached the cafeteria. She surveyed the place and looking out for her 'friend' in the crowd. She managed to spot Natsuki in the crowd with Sai.

Shizuru was curious what's happening. She saw Natsuki seems entranced with Sai while talking with her. She saw Natsuki nodding and seems agreeing in what ever Sai is telling her. She can't blame Natsuki in her situation like that because Sai is really looks like a goddess that will make you gaped with her.

But she is wandering why Sai is talking to Natsuki right now.

"Geez, why do beautiful girls always ask out another beautiful girl?" said by a random guy in the cafeteria.

"I am so envy with Kuga. She was asked out a dozen girls until now. I must ask her what her trick is. But she's also beautiful. Maybe I should ask her too."

Shizuru eyes widened when she overheard the conversation of guys watching the scene. _What? Natsuki was asked out by these girls? What's happening?_

Shizuru saw Natsuki's face turned pale after Sai said something. With determined look, she marched towards Natsuki and gave a polite smile to Sai.

"Natsuki, I am sorry if I am late." Shizuru said. Masking her growing irritation towards Sai.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed and breathed out a relief. "Shizuru, I've been waiting for you." Natsuki said and at that moment, she totally forgotten a certain goddess flirting with her.

Shizuru gave her a sweet smile and then turned to Sai. "How are you Sai-san?"

Sai looked at Shizuru and nodded to her. "It's been a long time, Shizuru-san. I did not know Natsuki-san is with you. But you will not mind if Natsuki go out with me right?"

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, and looked at her. Trying to search the girl if this is what she wants. "Is that alright with you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked at her. She is familiar with that look in her eyes. The pleading look. "I-I, uhm, I "

Natsuki stopped and breathed deeply. But before she resume, "Yo, Kuga, take it easy. One at a time." Nao appeared in a nowhere and joined the conversation.

-------------

Natsuki don't want to admit to Shizuru that she was really sad or maybe depressed. Yes, maybe she was depressed because she can't take failure easily especially she felt she lost in a battle. It lingers in her memory how she got injured and not able to protect properly the person she should protect to. Then, Arika's confession about her feelings to her, it's like rejection for her. She can't accept it all in one blow. She was like beaten inside and out. Not to add the rumors that she was dumped and broken hearted. Where's the tough image she portrayed there?

Walking in the school grounds earlier with Shizuru and students keep looking at them did not mind at all by Natsuki. She doesn't care what they think anymore. And she is not in the mood to interact with them or give them the famous Kuga death glare. She was lost in her thought and in self pity.

While waiting Shizuru in the cafeteria, Natsuki was stared and gawked by students. But again, she just ignored them. Even some students tried to talk to her and she did not bark them like she always do. But she politely answered back. And she did not know that small act encourage more girls to swarm her in her lonely table.

She was ready to start shouting at them when one girl stand in front of her and eyed her intently. At first she was slightly taken aback when she noticed the glimmering blue eyes of the girl. Followed by the long black hair and the porcelain face of the girl. She was mesmerized by the beauty presented to her. She did not even capture all the words spoken by the girl. She was just nodding absent mindedly.

Natsuki's reverie was broken when she spotted Shizuru standing near at her. She looked at her and thought to herself that Shizuru's classic beauty is more beautiful than the girl presented in front of her. When she heard the word going out or simply means a date, she winced inwardly. She turned to Shizuru and looked at her pleadingly. She doesn't want to go out with just someone and not at this moment.

But when she heard Nao comment, that was verge of her emotions she is controlling since morning. She did not even bother to stop herself. Her emotions today really in the verge of erupting.

"That's it. I will not go out with someone. And don't bother me anymore. And for the record, I am not broken hearted." Natsuki shouted. And there was the silence.

The cafeteria was silence after the outburst. And after that, Natsuki feel her blood was racing to her head instantly. She just made herself embarrass in the front of everybody.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said looking at her friend.

"Wow. Nice way to go, Kuga." And trust Nao to comment like that at the wrong time.

When Natsuki looked at Shizuru with her eyes telling her to understand and trust her, Shizuru nodded to let her know she got the message Nastuki's trying to send to Shizuru.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand, "C'mon Shizuru. I've spent enough time here." And then Natsuki dragged Shizuru out in the cafeteria leaving the students dumbfounded.

"Ara, Natsuki is so forceful." Shizuru commented when they stopped in the secluded garden where they first met.

As response, Natsuki blushed. "Mou, Shizuru. It's your fault why they pestering me. You are late."

Shizuru just giggled at her friend. "Natsuki, it's not my fault if you are that popular. I did not imagine Sai-san will ask you out though you are really beautiful. I can't blame her for asking you out."

Natsuki's blushed doubled once more. After fighting the blood in Natsuki's face to where it belong, she turned to Shizuru. "Ei, I'll wait for you after class. Let's go home together."

Shizuru just looked at her quizzically. "Ok." Somehow Shizuru managed to understand why Natsuki needs it.

"Are they always like that?"

"What do you mean?" Shizure was puzzled by Natsuki's question. The event today maybe was too much for Natsuki.

"I mean, the girls. They suddenly asked me to go out. I don't even date girls. I mean, they did not know what happened between me and Arika. Argh, she will really pay for this. She let met get into this situation." Natsuki said.

"Who? Arika-san?"

"YES!" Natsuki yelled frustratingly. She remembered again what happened why she is in that situation.

"Natsuki. Can I ask you a question?"

Natsuki, in instant, tensed when she heard the serious voice of Shizuru. It seems like telling her to listen and answered honestly.

"I already let you go in this past few days; still you did not explain to me what happened last Saturday."

Natsuki winced afterwards. She really forgot that she should explain to Shizuru not because she is obliged but because she wants to. But in this case, she can't tell her everything and let Shizuru freak out.

"The real reason is, uhm." Natsuki mumbled and stuttering while talking and continue thinking what to explain. "I am kinda uhm.. guardian of Arika. I need to watch her and protect her. Something likes that. And she misunderstood it as I want a relationship with her. So, right now, we straightened it out and she understands now what I am doing." Natsuki rambled away.

"So, what happened last Saturday?" Shizuru persisted hearing the answered to the girl.

"Uhm, we saw men trying to harm us and we kinda run away with them and I got myself injured."

"And how can you explain to me your wound? It's already healed Natsuki. If I can remember exactly, you're wound should be healed in two weeks time."

Natsuki became restless and she shows in her action that she wants an exit in her interrogation. But the older girl did not bulge.

"Ano, I have a faster healing metabolism?" Natsuki tried to lighten the talk they have right now,

"Really? You can't fool me in that way. Are you one of those experimented human in Weis?"

Natsuki's head turned a sharp detour to Shizuru when she heard Shizuru.

"How did you know that?"

Shizuru's face turned pale. Her perfect mask was banished and only disappointment and regret was visible in her face.

"Are you working for them?" Shizuru asked silently.

Natsuk shook her head violently. "No. Why should I? I am working for Leibe."

Natsuki eyes widen when she realized that she given away again her identity. And Shizuru was shocked at the confession.

Shizuru was confused and really shocked at this moment. She did not know that Natsuki's confession will really hit a big hit in her life.

"What's wrong Shizuru? And how did you know about Weis?" Natsuki asked while she was controlling herself not to panic when saw the expression of Shizuru.

But Shizuru was still in dazed of her thoughts and having an internal battle to tell Natsuki what she knows.

"Natsuki, do you know names working in the Leibe?" Shizuru started.

"Yes. I know for sure. My father is working with them. But some people are not like revealing themselves. But I saw them a lot when there is a convention held."

Shizuru take a deep breath. She will not rattle with this revelation. "My father is the current Finance Director of Leibe. And that's why I know some of the works of Leibe and its enemy."

_What the hell? Why didn't I know that? I should pay attention to the people they were introducing to me. But what can I do? It was only three years since I started to accept this mission. Argh. I should know better_. Natsuki muttered to herself.

"Have you met my father?" Shizuru wandered and if her father already knows that Natsuki was her current roommate. Maybe she should ask what's the real connection of Natsuki in Leibe if Natsuki will not tell her soon.

"I don't know. I never bother to ask who held the position of higher ups. I did not bother at all."

Shizuru was starting to say something when the bell was sounded across the building signaling the end of their lunch.

"I'll see you later, Shizuru." Shizuru nodded and they walked silently but comfortably towards to their respective classroom.

They walked with thirst hanging between them and seeking how to quench the thirst. Who will be the water for them and who is getting thirst?

--------

Arika were dragging the stoic face Nina when they spotted Natsuki sitting in the bench in the front of administration building. Arika detour while still dragging Nina and went straight to Natsuki.

Natsuki was startled a bit when she saw Arika stopped in front of her and Nina huffing behind her back.

"Arika?" Natsuki said still confused.

"You said that you are my guardian and everything. So, I am telling you right now, Nina and I will go to the Hime café and drink some coffee." Arika said smilingly.

Natsuki seems puzzled to Arika's sudden change of moods. It seems that the younger girl accepted everything. And she remembered the cause of her recent problem.

"You! Do you know what they are doing to me right now? They been bugging me because they taught that you dumped me and I am nursing a broken heart." Natsuki jumped to her feet and faced Arika.

Arika just giggled to Natsuki's outburst. She really did not care what the other students gossiping about. She knows that Natsuki will not take it seriously. And Arika saw the cuteness of Natsuki's irritated face. She giggled more.

"You should be glad for that." Nina commented without looking at the two girls.

Natsuki growled at her and looks like ready to pounce the girl.

"Ah, Natsuki-san, this is Nina-chan, my roommate." Arika interrupted.

Natsuki just nodded with the introduction while holding her tongue not to answered back with Nina's retort.

"We will be going now, Natsuki-san. Do you want to come with us?" Arika said.

"Uhm " Natsuki think for a while then said what she think. "Sure. But can we wait for Shizuru?"

Arika's eyes lift up when she heard Shizuru's name. Natsuki just watched her with amusement how Arika grabbed Nina and flung themselves in the bench. And that gives her the answer.

They were waiting for fifteen minutes when Shizuru accompanied by Erstin emerged in the Admin building. They were talking politely when they saw the three figures waiting for them.

Shizuru offered a small smile to Natsuki when she saw her looking at their way. But she was a little bit of irritated when she saw Arika is with her. Just a little bit because there is another girl present with them.

Natsuki stand in her feet and ready to approach Shizuru but Arika beat her. She saw Arika literally jumped when Shizuru walking towards them. Arika dashed excitedly and grinning madly towards Shizuru when she was tripped, some might said that just only her clumsiness, toward Shizuru.

Shizuru's eyes widened when saw what's happening. She saw Arika tripped and fell towards her. She caught her before Arika face meets the ground. Shizuru sighed when she saw that the clumsy girl is alright. Before she let go of the girl, she heard Natsuki laughed what happened.

_Really, Natsuki. You really want to make revenge with this girl? Look at this cute girl, she seems harmless and really naïve too_. Shizuru thought to herself when she looked at the girl clinging to her.

"Arika-san, are you alright?" Shizuru said.

When Arika heard Shizuru talked, she hastily disengaged herself to Shizuru and mumbling something that no one in earth can understand but herself.

"Arika, are you alright?" Erstin said and run towards in her side. Arika just nodded while looking at the ground. Blushed where running wildly in her head and it seems that it will be gone long.

"Geez, Arika, how funny you greet someone." Natsuki commented after she subdued at laughing.

"Really Natsuki. Is that how you treat your ex-girlfriend?" Shizuru said calmly.

And there, the two girls blushed profusely with one tormentor and the other two younger girls laughed at them.

---------

The five girls where enjoying themselves in their drinks and talking animatedly except for Natsuki and Nina who likes to scowl between the exchanges of words.

"Nina-san, is Erstin-san and Arika-san are a nice roommate?" Kaichou asked the scowling young girl.

Nina just nodded without looking at them. Natsuki was curious why Shizuru asked.

"Nina don't have a roommate for years. She stayed in the dormitory during her middle school. So the staff transferred her to Erstin-san rooms."

Natsuki nodded. "So you are kinda loner huh?" Natsuki directed her question to the girl.

Nina just looked at her and continued drinking her coffee.

After a while, they were interrupted by a sudden figure appearing behind them.

"Shizuru-san, you seems enjoying the company of beautiful younger girls." Said by a tall girl with a boyish haircut.

"Sumire-san, it's rare seeing you here." Shizuru countered.

The girl named Sumire just flashed a flashy smile to her. "I like changes. Care to introduce me with your company?"

Shizuru cleared her throat with grace and proceed introducing her, "This is Sumire-san, she is also in my year. Sumire-san, this is Kuga Natsuki, Nina Wang, Yumemiya Arika and Erstin Ho."

Shizuru was very polite in introducing the names and did not bother to ask Sumire to join them. She knows that the girl will volunteer herself.

"Can I join in your table, you guys don't mind at all?" Arika and Erstin looked at Sumire and smiled brightly, then nodded. Nina was unaffected of the charms oozing out from Sumire and also Natsuki doesn't care at all. Shizuru was glad when she saw Natsuki was not interested.

But to Shizuru dismayed, Sumire chose the vacant seat with Natsuki. And the conversation of her classmates still ringing in her ear.

"I did not know I will meet the celebrity of our school today," Sumire said after taking her seat and looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki did not bother looking at her. She just simply drinks her coffee pretending that she did not hear anything at all.

"My, my, a rebel one. Really, I did not know a heartbroken girl will still hang out with the girl who broke her heart."

Natsuki looked at her with her eyes piercing to the blue eyes of Sumire.

Sumire smiled at her sweetly in return.

"Anou, Sumire-san, don't talk like that with Natsuki-san. She is really a friend of mine. And that's only a rumor." Arika said shyly.

"Really? A rumor? I don't mind at all. So, there's no complications here?" Sumire asked.

"None at all Sumire-san." Arika replied.

"What do you mean, Sumire-san?" Shizuru asked.

"I just want to know if Kuga-san will allow me to court her."

Arika gasped when she heard it. And also Erstin.

Natsuki just blushed slightly and still not looking at Sumire. Natsuki was really hate crowd and this is one of the reasons why should she hate it more. No less than a public announcement. She was not really sure if she is into girls but the girls in Fuuka are making her into it.

_Heck, they are trying to convert me liking girls. What the hell!!! I feel like a toy to be played by everyone. I HATE this_. Nasuki muttered to herself.

"Cant you find another plaything? I am not available." Natsuki grumbled.

"Really? Who is the lucky person?" Sumire insisted.

"No one. I don't have time for this. So back off." Natsuki was trying not to shout or make a scene by putting all her calmness she can muster.

Shizuru don't want to see Natsuki in that situation so she decided to help her friend. "Ara, ara, you should not force yourself to the girl if she really don't want to."

"Hey, there's no harm going out with me. You will experience joy in your life if you come with me." But Sumire will not deter to anyone. Once she set her mind she will go for it.

"I said back off. Look for someone who is willing to go with you. Why don't you try Nina here?" Natsuki said.

"No you don't. Nina is not also available." Erstin said rushly.

"Natsuki, what kind of attitude is that?" Shizuru commented.

Sumire was amazed watching the other girls grumbling about Natsuki suggestion.

"Natsuki-san, Nina is too young and too innocent for Sumire-san. Besides, she wants you." Arika said while grabbing Nina in a bear hug.

"Stop that Arika." Nina growled.

"So, are we already settled Natsuki, may I call you Natsuki?"

Natsuki scowled more to Sumire. She doesn't like hearing her name said by this girl. "No, you can't call me Natsuki. We are not that close. And we are not still settled. I will not go out with you."

"Try another day, Sumire-san." Shizuru suggested.

"I just got rejected. This is really new to me. How about you Shizuru-san? Do you want to go out with me?"

Shizuru chuckled with Sumire's rebound. Shizuru was already immune to Sumire's charm and she had experienced going out with her in the past. She knows that Sumire is not serious asking her, just saving her face.

"No, she doesn't have time to entertain you." Natsuki growled.

Shizuru just smiled at Natsuki but inside her thought, she was panicking and screaming because she doesn't know why she is feeling giddiness with Natsuki's action.

"Wow. Shizuru-san, you are being marked by this girl who rejected me." Sumire said teasingly the rebel girl, Natsuki.

"Oh? Natsuki is really possessive. She doesn't want to share me to anyone." Shizuru smirked.

Natsuki blushed madly. It was too late when she realized what her action means.

End of chapter 9

TBC

------------

I need to stop in here because its getting long and I don't know what will happen next. And the next chapter is about another boring battle. But I do hope this chapter does not bore you, readers…again, thank you for the time reading this chapter.


	11. Another Attack

This chapter, I dedicate this one to silverstri. She gives me an inspiration. I downloaded the song and I listened to it when I wrote this one

And also, thanks those people who dropped some reviews. It is a booster to me..(blushed)

Warning: Again, proceed at your own risk. Errors in grammar. Be patient reading this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hime/Otome. Sunrise did.

-------------------------

Chapter 10: Another Attack

"Yukino-san, going home early?" Reito asked.

Yukino nodded silently and packed her things when Haruka entered in the room.

"Where are you going Yukino?" Haruka asked curiously while watching the girl packing her things.

"I will go to the library today, Haruka-san. I already asked permission to kaichou-san." Replied by the timid girl.

Haruka was interrupted when a sudden bang heard due of opening the door.

"Who's hard headed person opened that d-"

"Ani-ue!" shouted by Mikoto and run wildly to Reito. "I will go to the library with Yukino. I made friends. Oh, sorry, I'm here for Yukino. Yep, Yukino."

Mikoto turned to Yukino and helped the girl carry the some books they will return later in the library. The other officers watched the two young girls grabbed Yukino's things.

Haruka was amused watching how Mikoto cowered the personality of Yukino but she can see clearly that they are really friends.

Haruka was snapped in her thinking when she felt her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She excused herself and answered the call outside the room.

"Yuuki. What's the problem?"

"_Is Yukino with you? I can't see where is Mikoto. Mai asked me a favor to watch that girl. And I can't find her."_

"Don't worry. Mikoto is with Yukino. They are going to the library. And where is Nina? You are supposed to watch her. Where are you anyway?"

"_Nina is with Natsuki's watch today. Arika dragged Nina to wherever they are right now. Ok, I'm near in the library. I'll call you later."_

Haruka sighed and placed her cell phone in her packet. The thing that attacked Natsuki is still unknown to them and they need to be careful. But maintaining their cover as a student and a protector is very hard especially they don't know who the enemies are. The higher ups believe that Weis is also using students to attack them and persuade the elemental.

"What's the problem, Haruka-san?" Shizuru asked when the girl in question walked backed silently in the room.

Haruka just shrugged her shoulder. "Let's start the meeting."

Shizuru nodded and proceed to start the meeting. It is very rare to see Haruka very down in spirit and slightly quite.

They were discussing another project when Haruka felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She wants to ignore it but something is telling her that she needs to answer it.

---------------

Nao was waiting for the two girls to emerge in the clearing towards the library. She settled herself in the bushes near in the entrance to continue her surveillance without revealing herself.

After ten minutes of waiting, she saw the two girls walking side by side and talking animatedly. They did not even notice that they are being watched. Nao was thinking why she should hide herself when she can just accompany them.

She was busy thinking to if she will just join the girls or hide in the bushes when she caught a man emerging behind the tree. The man was wearing a hooded cloak and she really can't have a good view with the looks of the man. Then she remembered the description Natsuki told them.

She quickly dialed Haruka's number and waited for her to answer and it seems it takes eternity.

"Haruka, get there in the library. I think the two girls are under attack. Same with Natsuki's attacker. Call Midori."

With that, she ended the call and run towards the girl. She shouted a warning to them to know that there is a man lurking near them.

She saw Yukino gasped and seems like nervous but Mikoto stood in front of Yukino acting like a protector.

The hooded man reached for his sword and start walking towards the girl.

Nao put herself between the girls and the hooded man. Nao doesn't have a choice but to fight this man and protect the two girls. People might see her at not as compassion to others but she also have a heart and feelings. She doesn't want to see people being manipulated and seeing them get hurt or be erased in the earth without experiencing what life is all about.

She understands the feeling of life being manipulated and taken out the freedom to make a choice. She will help those who need this freedom. She sympathize these girls because they didn't have a chance to express what they want to do in their life. People already prepared their destiny.

With the determine courage and hope, she materialize her quarterstaff and ready to fight. She saw the man change his slower pace to a faster pace. She shouted to the two girls to run.

She dodges the first strike of the hooded man and deflected another attack. She starts attacking at her own version when she hears the cries coming from her behind. Her mistake was to look at her behind when she received a blow from her enemy. Before her body landed in the ground she saw another two hooded man towards the two girls.

She supposed to panic in this kind of situation but she is Nao. She rolled to her sides and jumped back to her sit and start attacking again to the man in her front. She give him random attacked and when she hit him. She dashed towards the girl. But before she can make it to the girl, she saw one of the two men throw his sword to Mikoto.

She will not make it on time but she still need to continue her job. In her amazement, Yukino grasp Mikoto's wrist and it seems that winds started blowing into Yukino's place. Instantly, Yukino and Mikoto were transferred to other side, far from the two hooded man.

Nao was dumbfounded and literally forgotten that there is a battle going on. She was snapped in her reverie when her attacker started to attack her again. And the two other men started to focus on her when they noticed that she is the nearer target.

_Oh, great. Three against one_!

She gripped her quarterstaff and braced herself to the enemies. The hooded man near in her started his plan. She sparred with him but when she noticed one of men start advancing to them; she makes her quarterstaff longer to the standard one. She sparred with the two simultaneously and while watching the other one. She is not blaming Natsuki if she got injured because these men are really a good fighter like a true knight in the medieval age.

_But I will not lose to all of you, morons_! Nao shouted to herself.

But before she can prove to herself that she is better than them, she was smacked down in her back without noticing him. She was scrambling to herself to stand when another blows placed to her.

Unknown to her, while she was receiving more blows, the other standby man forward to the two girls.

Yukino was scared to what happened and what she did. It doubled when she saw the man approaching to them. But before she can react, Mikoto positioned herself in a defense stance. Before the man can attack them, Mikoto placed her hand in the ground, and a lump of earth was move upward blocking the path of the hooded man.

Nao released a relieve sigh when she saw that the two girls is still intact. She must do her own things to banish these hooded men.

Before she can counter attack, the man was hurled away from her. She saw Haruka's serious face with her own quarterstaff. Haruka extended her hand and helped Nao to stand on her feet. Haruka resumed fighting the two hooded men.

"You go to Yukino and Mikoto. I'll deal with these delinquent."

Nao run to where the two girls are. She saw the man is still alive and now planning to attack again. Before the man can get nearer to the girl, she dashed to him ignoring the pain in her body. The quarterstaff in her hand vanished and replaced by her own power, her red metal claws. She slashed the man in a quick gestured of her hands. In a second, the man banished.

She run towards the girls and saw their terrifying look in their faces. She can't blame them seeing like that. It is the biggest shock in their life. Revealing their true nature.

Nao looked at her back and saw Haruka beat the two men and few minutes of releasing Haruka's anger, they banished, defeated.

Haruka walked towards them after defeating the attackers.

"Where is Midori?" Nao asked the blonde girl.

"Here I am. I just filmed everything. Nao, you are slacking your defense. And Haruka control your anger when fighting. You are lucky to defeat them with out bruising you at all."

"Midori, stop talking nonsense and help this girls back to their senses." Nao interrupted the sensei.

"Oh,yes. But I have to make a phone call first. They need to clean this mess."

--------------

Shizuru was walking toward their dormitory after she decided to end their meeting when Haruka excused herself due of emergency.

She was walking alone and somehow sadness pouring in her life. Her routine in this week were changed when Natsuki always waited for her to finish her duty in the student council. She will always found her sitting in the bench with Arika and Nina. They always walked the younger girls to their room before dropping to their own room. But right now Natsuki called her that she will go ahead with Arika and Nina to their room. She promised something to the girls.

Shizuru sighed. Her routine were really altered since meeting Natsuki. Everything changed when they let themselves trust each other. This was the first time she trusted another human after she suffered a betrayal from her friend or her girlfriend.

She turned bitterness after Harumi went away. Her view to relationships changed. Yes, she dated some boys and girls to satisfy her curiosity about her sexual preferences. Her mother told her that her feelings about Harumi might be a cause of her adolescents. So she decided to hang out with different people. When Sumire asked her out and agreed to go with her, she confirmed her identity even though nothing happened between them because she can't let herself bring to another relationship after Harumi. She just enjoyed Sumire's companionship and somehow helped her to confirm who she is.

She even revealed it to her family and respected her decision. Her mother went ballistic for a few days but accepted her after that. Even her sister supported her. Her father just hugged her and told her that she is still Shizuru in his eyes.

In her fifteen years of age, she met Harumi in Fuuka. Harumi was the epitome of beauty and calmness. Maybe that was the key why the two of them become close. They were the same in many ways. They even think like the same in a certain matters. In those times, Shizuru always like being with Harumi because being with her feels like she belongs to her. She feels like she can be with herself. They go out every weekend and does something like all girls do. And the day comes when Shizuru having a feeling that she can't ignore. It was so powerful that always nagging with her. Every time she will look at Harumi, there is always the warmth spreading in her body sometimes just watching her talking, watching her lips move make it worse for her. Then she understood what she is feeling towards Harumi. She completely mistook the feelings of lust to love in that time. But lately, she knows that she really loves Harumi in that way.

She confessed her feelings to her. And to her amazement, Harumi felt the same way. After that, their friendship turns into lover. She introduced Harumi to her family and her family accepted her for their daughter's sake.

After months of officially going out as a couple, Harumi confessed that she is working as a spy for of the Weis for the Fujino Family. Everything that happened was planned by the organizations but they did not expect that one of the daughters of Fujino were into girls that give them an advantage.

After the confession she never did see Harumi again. They never had a closure to their relationship. Harumi went away with half of her life. She turned bitter after that but never did show it to anyone.

_But Natsuki did not do anything. Just being herself earn my trust. I did give it to her willingly. And she responded with it_. Shizuru thought to herself.

She did not notice that she was in the front of their room. She rummaged her bag to look for her key. Before she inserts the key, the room opened.

Her eyes found the green eyes looking back at her. She searched deep into those eyes. The only things that she saw there is concerned and the same time happiness. Seeing those emotions also bring happiness in her.

_Why? What you feel affects my life. And I am falling in those eyes_. Shizuru muttered to herself.

She forced herself to smile. "I thought you are going out today."

Natsuki opened wider the door to let the older girl inside the room. "We decided to play on my ps3. You've been there outside for minutes. What's worrying you?"

Shizuru shook her heads and turned to their guest. Arika was sitting in their sofa and beamed when she saw her while Nina has her own world playing Natsuki's ps3.

"Kaichou-san, your meeting already finished?" Arika asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. We decided to end our meeting. Many officers came up sudden emergency."

"Where is Erstin-chan?" Arika asked,

"She went out ahead of me. So I think maybe she is already in your room." Shizuru answered and seated besides Arika.

Natsuki went back to her old place besides Nina and joined the younger girl.

"I see. Natsuki found a playmate for your ps3." Shizuru commented while watching Natsuki jammed the buttons of her controller.

Natsuki just scowled but not releasing her attention to the TV.

"Arika, why don't you call Erstin-san and ask her to join us for dinner here." Shizuru suggested. She doesn't want to be alone with Natsuki as of this moment. She needs to gather herself and she is not finished analyzing her emotions for now.

"We'll eat in here?" Arika asked. Shizuru nodded at her. "Geez. I better call Erstin-chan. Can I help to prepare dinner?"

Shizuru just chuckled at Arika's enthusiastic attitude.

After the phone call, Arika eagerly helped Shizuru making their dinner. Natsuki opened the door and Erstin walked inside.

"I never imagined that I will step my foot here in your room, kaichou-san." Erstin commented.

Shizuru chuckled. "Well, you already here Erstin-san. Forgive my roommate because she is not very good in entertaining guest."

"SHIZURU!"

Shizuru chuckled again when Natsuki shouted. Every time her name came out from the raven girl, it seems her name is very beautiful in her ears.

Shizuru called the others to sit in the table after she and Arika finished preparing the foods. After everyone settled, she saw Natsuki was restless in her seat.

"Shizuru, can I have my mayo taday?" Nasuki said. She was looking sad and like her world crumbles in Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru sigh and get some mayo to Natsuki. It seems that everything about Natsuki makes her affected in some way.

"Thanks Shizuru. You're the best." Natsuki said grinning like there's no tomorrow,

_Natsuki, how can you do this? My feelings are in a rollercoaster_.

They start eating with the constant argument of Nina and Arika. But Shizuru don't mind at all. She was glad of another noise in their room. It helps her to calm her nerves.

They were almost finished when they heard knocks in the door.

"Ok, I'll get it." Natsuki jumped to her feet and run to the door.

Natsuki was greeted by Sumire who were flashing a sweetly smiles.

"Eh, what do you want?" Natsuki nervously asked.

"I'm here for Shizuru-san." Sumire said and tried peering inside the room. But Natsuki is not allowing her.

"Shizuru is busy right now. Come back another time." Natsuki grumbled.

"Then, instead of Shizuru, are you free?"

Natsuki growled and ready to bark when a hand touched her shoulder. She immediately turned to the person.

"It's ok Natsuki. Sumire-san, come in." Shizuru interrupted.

Sumire flashed another smiled. "Here, Shizuru-san, for you."

Shizuru smiled at the charming girl and accepted the gift and flower but the girl besides her wincing at the action.

Sumire walked inside the room and noticed that there are other guests.

"Do you want to join us in our dinner?" Shizuru asked politely.

Sumire just shooked her head. And Natsuki is giving her a dagger look.

"Then, we will just finished our food. I hope you will be fine there." Sumire nodded.

Natsuki resumed her eating with scowled presents in her face.

"Kaichou-san, I did not know Sumire-san will uhm, court you literally." Arika said oblivious with the tension Natsuki's creating.

Shizuru just smiled.

After some conversation, they finished their meals. "Natsuki, is it alright if you washed the dishes tonight?"

Natsuki nodded still having a bad mood.

"Kaichou-san, thank you for a wonderful dinner." Erstin said.

"Yes, kaichou-san. But we should go ahead. We need to go back in our room. Natsuki-san, tomorrow again." Arika said. They said their goodbyes and went ahead.

Shizuru joined Sumire in the couch who keeps occupied reading some magazines about motorcycles.

"What brings you here, Sumire-san?" Shizuru asked.

"Well, I just want to talk to you, for a change of environment." Sumire winked at Shizuru.

Shizuru just smiled at the girl. She known her already and she know what Sumire wants.

"Ok. We can talk tonight but not here, I guess." Shizuru replied.

"I know. Why don't we take a stroll in the garden?"

Shizuru nodded. She excused herself first to approach Natsuki.

"Natsuki, I'll go outside for a stroll. Don't wait me up if it's late. Ok."

Natsuki just nodded in response not bothering to look at her.

Shizuru sensed that Natsuki doesn't like Sumire and her getting out with her. But she knows this is what she need right now. Sumire is really in a right timing today.

------------

Shizuru and Sumire were sitting in one of the benches outside the dormitory. Students were already inside their rooms. They were the only one who was outside in that time. And that makes Shizuru relieved because she doesn't want people talking about her and Sumire.

Sumire grab her hand and tried to make Shizuru looked at her and she win of course. Shizuru looked at her questioningly.

"You can't fool me, Shizuru-san. When I saw you at the café, I know there is something wrong. Do you want to tell me? I might not help you but releasing your problems will help you a lot." Sumire said sincerely.

_How can you always know that there is something bothering me? This is like in the past. After Harumi, you comforted me. And know, you still come to me_.

"I don't want to bother you Sumire-san." Instead of answering her, she opted to sway the topic.

"You know you are not a bother to me, Shizuru-san. Is this about Kuga-san?" Sumire insisted.

Shizuru looked away at Sumire. She still not finished analyzing her feelings toward Natsuki.

"Are you in doubt again?"

_There will be no hurt if I'll talk to Sumire. She always in my side when I'm in this situation_. "Yes."

"Your feelings toward Kuga-san?" Sumire asked lightly.

"Yes. I don't know what's this feeling." Shizuru said slowly.

Sumire nodded. Thinking for a while, "What do you feel? Can you describe it?"

Shizuru looked at Sumire trying to grasp the intentions behind the question.

"I just want to look at her always. I want to make her happy. I want to listen to her when she rambled on something. I want to .." slowly her voice drifted. Shizuru was startled at what she was saying. She is talking like she loves Natsuki in that way.

'You love Kuga-san."

Shizuru shook her head in disagreement.

"Tell me what you feel way back on Harumi?" Sumire gently prodded the distressed girl.

It was taken a while before Shizuru managed to answered. "I liked her. I was contented when I'm with her. I give everything she asked for me."

"How do you feel when you share your room with Natsuki?"

"At first, I'm not comfortable but lately, I feel like that it's the normal thing for us."

Sumire nodded. "Can you remember when Harumi stays in your room?"

Shizuru slightly think for a while then answered. "Yes. I'm not comfortable at all through out our relationship when she insisting to go in my room. It's like I don't like her to be in my room."

Sumire nodded again and continued asking her.

"Have you shared your things to Harumi before?"

Shizuru shook her head. _Because I did not even think that it is necessary to share my things to her_.

"How about cooking for her?"

Shizuru shook her head again. _I always asked our chef to make our foods when we picnic or something. It did not even occur to me to please her in my cooking ability_.

"Hmm, how about sharing your past to her?"

Again, Shizuru shook her head. _We are busy pleasing each other. We don't have things like talking deeply_.

"How about Kuga-san? Can you give her your privacy that you did not give Harumi?"

_Oh my God_. Shizuru was shocked. "Natsuki already took it. And I also got hers."

"I see. Can you handle Kuga-san going out with someone?"

"I don't know. I want.." _What I want? I want Natsuki to be mine_.

It's like a bomb was exploded into Shizuru's life. She is not a coward. She will face her feelings but in her own way.

"I can see that you are afraid, Shizuru-san. You are not true with yourself. Why you are not accepting this feeling?"

"I know Natsuki is not ready in this kind of situation and I will not force myself to her. Yes, I'm in love with her. I know that right now. I like her as a female not as a sister or friend. But she is also my friend. I am not ready to lose her as a friend. She might take it wrongly. And I don't know if I can pull myself back for another rejection." _I've been through hell because of Harumi. But to Natsuki, I can feel that my love for her is very strong. I know this is not the right time. But Natsuki, I will tell you what I feel when times come_.

Silence followed between the girls after Shizuru's declaration. Silence where carried by the wind through out in the garden. They have mutual feelings towards each other. It's called respect. They are not friends but merely acquaintance. But in this kind of situation, they stick together to understand better the so called life because they chosen the path that some are afraid to trek.

Shizuru was feeling better after admitting to herself her true feelings toward Natsuki. There will be difficulty but she will cross the bridge when she got there. Her growing friendship to Natsuki is important to her but maybe someday when sun rise, she might force their relationship to another level.

"Let's go back. Kuga-san might look for us." Sumire said after breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Shizuru nodded and stand to her feet. Sumire offered her hands and Shizuru watched it silently and take the offered in her own hand. She smiled to Sumire. They are the same and understand the turmoil in some way.

They walked back silently until they stopped in the front of her room. Fujino and Kuga room.

"I'll not take any more minutes from you. See in the campus, Shizuru-san."

"Thank you Sumire-san. As always, you straighten my thinking and feelings. Take care."

Words devoid of emotion but deep inside their heart, they know that it held a lot.

-----------------

Shizuru was astonished when she opened their room. She can't tell what happening when she saw Nao was bruised and Yukino is aiding her. Mikoto was seriously eating some foods in the center table. While Haruka is seriously thinking, she guessed, and Natsuki is scowling hard watching their guest.

"Natsuki, I did not know that you are expecting some guest tonight." Shizuru said after a while of watching the guest.

Natsuki instantly jumped onto her feet and run towards Shizuru. She even grasped the hand of Shizuru.

"Shizuru, are you ok?" Natsuki asked. Concerned was flowing in Natsuki's eyes as Shizuru looked at her.

"I am fine. Sumire-san escorted me here. What's wrong? Nao-san seems battered."

Natsuki looked at her intently before sighing. Shizuru can't understand what's happening even to Natsuki.

"Mai will be coming here any minute f-"

"Good evening kaichou-san." Mai interrupted Natsuki.

Shizuru slightly moved away to Natsuki and Natsuki let her escaped to her grasped.

"Good evening too, Tokiha-san. Why don't you joined Natsuki in the sofa and I'll make tea for everyone. And Natsuki, be a good host, ok?"

"Geez, they don't need to be entertained." Natsuki grumbled and went to join the others.

"I'm sorry Nao. I should not go out tonight and leave my task to you." Mai said bowing her head.

"Cut it out, Mai. There's nothing to worry." Nao replied.

"Excuse me, but can you explain to me why the hell to chose this place?" Natsuki interrupted and growing impatiently every minute.

"Don't be so rude to our guest, Natsuki." Shizuru said politely. Natsuki just pout.

Shizuru place the cups with tea in the table and she chose the vacant seat next to Natsuki.

"Wow, Kuga. You really have a master now." Nao commented.

Yukino was finished aiding Yukino in her bruises and also sit next to her.

"So, is there anyone would like to explain what's happening? Haruka-san?" Shizuru asked after seeing everyone settled comfortably.

Haruka fidgeted in her seat. She doesn't know if she should tell what exactly happened with Shizuru around.

"These two were attacked by unknown men near in the library. And we saved them before they got hurt." Nao said smirking.

Haruka and Mai looked at her incredulously.

"What? I'm just telling Fujino the truth. Heck, she is daughter of Fujino Shin. She knows something too."

"What? You know her father?" Natsuki asked.

"What do you mean? You don't know her father? We already met him last year." Nao replied.

Natsuki looked dumbfounded. _Why I did not that?_

"Uhm, can we back to our main concern?" Shizuru maneuvered.

"As you can see, and already know, we are sent here by the request of Leibe. We are here to observe and protect these girls. And earlier these afternoon, there are unknown men attacked these two girls. But we already get rid of them." Haruka explained getting impatiently in the turned of events in their conversation.

"And may I ask why all of you here in our room?" Shizuru asked.

"We would like to ask your help." Haruka simply said.

"What kind of help?"

"We need your connections here in Fuuka. We need to remove Yukino in her current room to mine. And also Mikoto." Haruka said nervously.

Shizuru brow raised a little. She can see that Haruka was nervous but she can't put her finger into her sudden nervousness.

"Well, I can talk to the director tomorrow about this. But," Shizuru said and turned to Yukino. "Is that ok with you Yukino-san? To be a roommate with Haruka-san?"

Yukino nodded.

"How about Mikoto?"

"Mikoto can be my roommate." Mai volunteered.

Mikoto just looked at them and smiled.

"I see. Is there's not any objection with the concerned students, and then it's alright. But I need to hear what happened earlier. We need to assure the security of the campus and the safety of the students."

"To be honest with you, I don't know when will these men attacked again. It's very clear that their target is these two. But one thing that I can assure you, Fujino is that they will be safe when they are with us." Nao said.

Shizuru nodded. "How about you, Natsuki? Would you like to ask for Arika-san?" Shizuru said in a light tone.

Natsuki just blushed. "No need. I am perfectly alright with you."

Shizuru smiled secretly.

"I do hope that it is alright if I'll tell this thing to my father." Shizuru said after thinking what will she do next.

The rest of the girls nodded to her. After a little chit chat the guest said their goodbyes and went out.

"What a long day." Natsuki commented while sprawled in her own bed.

"Yes. This is really a bit different day." Shizuru replied. She went to their bathroom and changed her clothes into her sleeping clothe. She went to her bed and slid under her comforter.

"Ei, Shizuru. What did Sumire wants with you?" Natsuki asked. She was looking at her ceiling when she popped that questions. It was nagging her when she was waiting Shizuru earlier.

Shizuru was also looking at the ceiling. "She just wants to talk to me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Is she courting you?"

"No. Why do you asked?"

"Nothing. It's just… I don't know."

"Can I ask you something?" Shizuru asked reversing the table.

"Sure. Anything." Natsuki replied.

"Have you ever been in a relation before?"

Natsuki was silence before she spoke. "Nope. Never been in my life."

Shizuru savored that moment. And smiling to herself. "Right now, do you like someone?"

Natsuki looked Shizuru for a short while before looking back at the ceiling. "Nope."

"What do you think about having a relationship?" Shizuru asked. She wants to know what Natsuki's view in this matter.

"Relationship? Hmm, for me, it's like a cutting my freedom. That's what I think."

"Why?" Shizuru wandered. Natsuki's answered gives pang in her heart.

"I really don't have a time for that kind of thing. And I always saw people breaking up. I don't want a short term relationship. And I concluded that, when in a relationship, freedom will be taken away. And I love my freedom."

Shizuru thought of those people breaking up. Maybe Natsuki were traumatized seeing those couple breaking up.

"I think you have a problem in a commitment." Shizuru commented.

"What? Commitment?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes. You are afraid to commit yourself to other people."

Natsuki turned silent. Somehow, those words were a knife cutting in her heart.

_Damn right. I am afraid in commitment_.

Shizuru thought that she hit the right button to Natsuki. _Commitment is scary thing, ne Natsuki_.

-----------------------

The next day.

Shizuru dropped first in the student council before she went to the cafeteria. She promised Natsuki that she will eat her lunch with her.

Her heart almost dropped in the floor when she saw Chisaki, her classmates, talking with her Natsuki.

_Her Natsuki? YES. Natsuki is mine_. Shizuru muttered to herself.

She saw Natsuki was slight irritated and uncomfortable with Chisaki. She knows that Natsuki never give chances to some stranger to talk to her longer. And in this case, she can feel that they were talking longer in Natsuki's average span of time in stranger.

She marched gracefully towards her latest self admit affection of her life, Natsuki.

"Natsuki." Shizuru said patiently.

Natsuki was little bit distracted when she saw Shizuru standing in her side.

"Shizuru." Natsuki exclaimed. "I met your classmate. She told me she is your classmate."

"Chisaki-san." Shizuru nodded towards to her classmate.

Chisaki nodded too in reply.

Shizuru joined them and placed her food in the table.

"Shizuru, she also liked bikes. Can you imagine that?" Natsuki told her animatedly.

_Natsuki, you're like a childish sometimes_. Shizuru thought.

Shizuru smiled at her and then started eating her food. How can she stay make friends with her if she knows that many girls are after her?

"Kuga-san, what sports are you into?" Chisaki asked.

Natsuki was thinking for a while before answering. "Many, I guess. I played different sports."

"How about a bet?" Chisaki suggested.

"A bet? For what?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"For getting you out, of course. If I win, you will go out with me." Chisaki stated.

Natsuki looked at her with interest. "What if I win? What will I get?"

Chisaki think for a moment. "It's all up to you."

Natsuki nodded. "Then, if I win you will be my slave for a month"

Chisaki looked at her for a moment thinking. Then smiled. "Sure. But our bet is in sports. Do you play tennis?"

Natsuki turned pale. She shook her head.

"Instead of Natsuki, how about you challenge me. If you win, then you can go out with her. If I win, you will be a slave to her." Shizuru interrupted.

Chisaki turned to Shizuru. She thought the odds of winning toward the kaichou. She knows that Shizuru plays tennis. But she was busy these past few months so she thinks that she is not in shape to play good in a match.

"If that is ok with Kuga-san. Then it's ok with me."

Natsuki nodded. "Wait. Can I change the deal?"

"Go ahead."

"If Shizuru wins, then you will not ask me going out for the remainder months of this year."

Chisaki is confident in her ability as tennis players. She was playing tennis since her childhood. "It's alright with me."

Chisaki and Natsuki shake their hands sealing the bet.

End of Chapter 10

TBC

---------------------------

I don't know what will happen to the next chapter..i guess Shizuru will play tennis and will start showing affection..i mean physically? I don't know.

Uhm, I'll take a few days rest in writing. Im busy looking for a job right now..hehehe..

Again, I do hope this chapter is ok.

Every time I finished a chapter, I felt nervous. People might think its horrible or bad. But when I finished one, i feel happy.

There is always a room for improvement. I do hope there is improvement in my writing. I am still in search for my style of writing. Maybe I should stay reading fic..nyahhahha…


	12. Affection

After a job interview, I went home and continued writing this fic. When I read the reviews, my heart is beating so fast and blushed is forming in my head. Geez, you readers know how to flatter someone.. hehehe..so i continue writing..

Ok.first thing first, the idea of some event in this chapter was formed because of the reviews…you give me an idea..whahahaha… so, stop giving me ideas, it ruin my own ideas..wahhahaha…just kidding. I love all your reviews.

Thanks for reading this fic. As always, its really deeply appreciated.

Warning: created in haze. lots of grammatical error. PROCEED at you own RISK .

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hime/Otome. Sunrise did. – btw, I own Chisaki..nyahhahah

Chapter 11: Affection

"Is that all right with you Yukino, Mikoto?" Mai asked.

Mai and Haruka explained everything to the two girls involved in the fight yesterday. Haruka thought that they might go ballistic or might throw some tantrums but they all accepted the destiny they had. She also explained that whatever they decided, they will always protect them.

"Mai, can you also make me delicious food?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"Of course Mikoto. You will live in my room now so I think you will always eat everything I will cook."

Mikoto squealed in delight and hugged Mai tightly. Mikoto was really affectionate to those people she trusted. And Mai is one of those people who easily earn her trust by tasting the delicious food she cook once in Fujino's room.

"Mai, can Yukino visit me in our room?" Mikoto asked.

"Of course." Mai ruffled the spiky hair of the girl.

"Ei, Yukino I'll help you to move your things. It's good thing that Fujino pulled this thing." Haruka said.

Yukino nodded silently. Even though Yukino don't speak much she shows how happy she is with the new arrangement.

Before their conversation got further, Nao burst in Tokiha's room.

"Yo, Mai. Have you heard the latest news from your friend?" Nao said enthusiastically.

"About what?" Mai asked clueless.

"It's about the biggest match and controversial will held in this school year. Chie said that it might be added in the history of this school."

"Match?" Haruka asked. "We did not discuss anything about this kind of thing in the meeting."

"Well, because the person involved in this matched is the kaichou itself." Nao smirked.

"WHAT?!" Haruka was shocked.

"Match? In what situation?" Mai asked.

"Tennis. Chisake and kaichou will fight. The winner will take Kuga. Can you imagine that? Kuga is so popular. She's making all girls berserk." Nao said while laughing out loud.

"I did not know Natsuki is into that kind of relationship. It never occurs to me." Mai commented.

"Kuga is always a privy person. Maybe she's really like that or she's too embarrassed to tell us." Haruka said.

Yukino and Mikoto were watching them talked about Kuga and the match like it was the most important thing to discuss.

"But kaichou-san to involve in this? I don't think so. Maybe kaichou is helping her or something. They are really close." Mai suggested. She can't help the idea of Natsuki being a prize.

"I thought so. Yesterday at their room, it's the first time I saw Kuga relaxed. Do you get what I mean? They might really close." Nao were nodding while talking. She was picturing Natsuki with a leash and Shizuru holding it.

The image was instantly poked out. "Fujino never give any hint about that. For what I see they are just friends." Haruka said.

"I think so. Natsuki has a problem of expressing her own feelings. Geez, can you imagine what will kaichou do to make Natsuki say her love for her?" Mai said dreamily.

Nao imaging Shizuru holding a whip with an evil grin. Nao instantly grin what she thought.

Yukino cleared her throat to stop the girls discuss further about imagination. But the three keep on talking and some are imagining things.

"Who do you think will win?" Haruka said mindlessly.

"I think Chisaki will win. She's more an athletic type than Fujino." Nao commented in.

"I bet for kaichou-san. There's like strength beneath in her calm demeanor." Mai said deeply.

"I bet for Chisaki too. Like Nao, she is more the athletic figure."

"I bet for Shizuru-san." Mikoto exclaimed. Three pairs of eyes focused on the girl.

"Why Fujino?" Nao asked.

"Shizuru-san is good in playing tennis. Ani-ue never won to her." Mikoto said innocently.

The three look at her incredulously.

"Odds for Fujino are getting higher. I still bet for Chisaki." Nao said.

"I bet for my one moth allowance that kaichou will win." Mai said arrogantly.

"Me too. One month allowance to Chisaki." Haruka lay down.

"Me too. For Chisaki." Nao said.

"I bet for kaichou-san, my one month allowance too." Yukino meekly said.

"Me too. Me too. Shizuru-san." Mikoto said excitedly.

A ring of cell phone interrupted their conversation and Nao answered it harshly. "What do you want?"

"_Get your lazy feet in here. Your supposed to watch was signed in the swimming club." _Natsuki said frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Arika and Nina joined the swimming club. Every other day, they will have practice and training."

"WHAT? They can't do that." Nao turned pale. The last thing she heard was laughing on the background call.

------------------------

Nao hurriedly run to the swimming pool where the swimming club held. She saw Natsuki loitering outside the premises and looking annoyed.

Nao smirked and an idea struck her. She discreetly went inside the building where the swimming pool is. Nao asked around who is the captain and inquired something.

The two girls where talking in low voices and nodding in an agreement to whatever they were talking about. After talking, the team captain handed Nao some papers and she signed it.

Nao reached for her cell phone and called Natsuki.

"Kuga, you will be happy because I already solved our little problems. I take initiative of thinking a solution. So starting right now, you and I am officially member of the swimming club."

"_YUUKI!"_

---------------

Shizuru and Natsuki were strolling in the mall until they reached the shop they looking for. Natsuki asked Shizuru to help her to buy swimsuit for the club she was forced to join.

"I am not really expecting you Natsuki to join in a club, the swimming club no less." Shizuru commented while opening the door and letting Natsuki pass. Natsuki glared at her before entering the boutique.

Shizuru giggled at her companion antics. Natsuki is really cute when giving death look, for Shizuru's eyes.

"Just stop teasing me already. Help me to pick a swimsuit." Natsuki commanded.

"Mou, Natsuki. I am helping you so the least thing you should do is to let me tease you non stop today." Shizuru said playfully.

Natsuki glared her again. Shizuru is right. She asked her to help her pick a swimsuit which she needed for the swimming club. But the price for this is to endure the teasing from Shizuru.

"Here, why don't you try this one?" Shizuru said. She picked a red two piece swimsuit.

Natsuki reluctant to agree with Shizuru. She never dared to use two piece swimsuit in her entire life. And the color is like suggesting too much for her likes. She shook her head. But Shizuru is now glaring at her.

"Fine." Natsuki grabbed the piece and marched towards the changing room.

"Let me see you after you fit it, ne Natsuki." Shizuru voice trailed in Natsuki'e hearing.

Natsuki was eyeing the swimsuit but she knows that nothing will change. She removed her clothes and put the two piece swimsuit.

_Not bad_. Natsuki thought. It emphasizes her sexiness though the color is provoking a different idea just wearing it.

"Natsuki, are you finished?" Shizuru asked outside the changing room.

"Yes" Natsuki voice squeaked.

"Ok, I'll let myself in." Shizuru opened the door and closed it immediately. She tensed instantly she saw Natsuki standing and scrutinizing her own body. And Shizuru find herself also scrutinizing Natsuki's body.

Shizuru's temperature changed dramatically. Heat was spreading all over her body. She can't keep her eyes wandering to Natsuki's body. The swimsuit provoking her to a wild imagination and leaving her no trace of decency. The toned muscles of Natsuki added more in her sexiness.

Her heart beat faster than her ordinary heart pulse and her breath starting to hike up. Her body is telling her to ravish the raven girl in front of her but her mind was having an intense battle not to give in and her mind is winning to gain control.

"What do you think Shizuru?" Natsuki asked shyly.

"Here I got another swimsuit." Shizuru offered hurriedly.

Natsuki looked at her inquiringly. She felt that there is something off in their situation but she can't figure it out.

"You need one piece suit in your swimming club." Shizuru explained when Natsuki did not take her imploring eyes to her.

"What? Then why did you give me this swimsuit?" Natsuki asked hotly.

"I just want to see you in that suit." Shizuru said calmly and hurriedly walked out in the changing room.

Natsuki blushed slightly but also annoyed. She was placed again in another embarrassment situation by Shizuru. She stomped her feet when she thought that she fell in Shizuru's trapped. All along Shizuru known that she only needed a one piece swimsuit.

Natsuki marched with scowling faced in the counter and paid the blue one piece swimsuit that Shizuru gave her earlier. She waited Shizuru to get into her before she opened the door and let themselves out in that blasted shop.

They walked silently side by side not acknowledging each other but they can feel the presence with each other. Another comfortable silence hung between them.

Natsuki was welcoming the silence and thinking that Shizuru was not in the mood to tease her. But her thought was interfered when her left hand was enveloped by another warm hand. She gripped it slightly welcoming the other presence.

They continued their silent walking hand in hand.

_Shizuru is different today. There is definitely a changed to her_. Natsuki thought.

_Natsuki, this is our first time walking hand in hand. Do you know that? This makes me happy_. Shizuru secretly smiled to herself.

Shizuru turned her head to look at her friend and Natsuki also looked at her. Beaming with smile like a child.

_Whatever it is, Shizuru is Shizuru I'm happy because I'm with Shizuru_. Natsuki thought and continue smiling.

Shizuru returned her smile and continue to go home.

"Ne Natsuki, is my hand so comforting? You seems like it very much."

_Gah. So much of giving her credit. Shizuru is still Shizuru_.

------------------

"Kaichou-san" Chie shouted when she spotted Shizuru walking in the corridor and run towards to her.

Shizuru stopped and waited Chie. "Good morning Harada-san. What can I do for you?"

Chie panted for moment then asked the kaichou a question that lingered in her for days now. "Kaichou-san, are you really going to play tennis with Chisaki-san?"

"Yes, I do believe that many have heard of it. You may also confirm it to Chisaki-san." Shizuru said. Shizuru not really like gossip and she like Chie because of her aggressive attitude and honest opinion. And she also like if Chie will be the one to spread the rumor because she knows that if it came from Chie Harada, ninety percent is true.

"Ah, so it is really true. But what will you get in this match Kaichou-san? There's speculation that it's for winning the Kuga's heart."

"I believe it's not true, Harada-san. I just helped Kuga-san because she doesn't play tennis and Chisaki challenged her. I hope you know where I am getting at." Shizuru said calmly,

Chie nodded. There is satisfaction in her face. And Shizuru smiled at her knowing she satisfied the girl in her answers.

After a long day of boring lessons and another intense meeting in the student council, Shizuru finally release a long relief sighed she was holding for long. She gathered all her things and put it in her back and started to lock the student council room.

She intended to go straight in the dormitory when she noticed that their meeting finished early so she decided to stop by in the swimming club and take a look with Natsuki.

She took her time walking in the swimming pool. The club never allowed someone to enter in the premises if he or she is not a member but Shizuru is the president of the student council so they can always make an exception.

She was curious why crowd gathering in the pool. She did not know that swimming club members grow more without noticing it. But the last time she check it, the club became popular when Sai joined the team. Sai who asked Natsuki go out with her in the cafeteria few days ago.

She saw Sai under the diving board and watching someone. Shizuru noticed that someone is Natsuki swimming with her lithely body moving in the water.

_It seems Natsuki is a good swimmer. _Shizuru thought.

Shizuru snapped in her reverie when she heard some girls making a 'ooh' and 'aah' sound when Natsuki came out in the pool. The crowd gazes intensified when they saw Natsuki's full body clad only with the one piece suit and emphasizing more of her sexy curves.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes when she thought that Natsuki will not be safe in this club. But remain calm and put back her mask of being polite all the time when she saw that Natsuki noticed her. Natsuki slowly walked towards to her but before she managed to come to Shizuru, she was beaten by the girls who are gawking at her earlier. They rushed towards Shizuru when they noticed that she was there.

_So much of being so popular_. Natsuki thought. She just trekked down to the shower room.

"Kuga, your becoming more popular." Nao commented while they were taking shower.

"Where's Nina and Arika?" Natsuki asked ignoring Nao comment.

"Did you not notice? They showered first and went to Fujino. Hey, speaking of Fujino, when will the match held?" Nao asked curiously.

"This Saturday, that will be the day after tomorrow." Natsuki said and leave Nao in the shower room.

After finished putting her clothes, Natsuki marched towards Shizuru and sighed when she saw that it's only Nina and Arika who surrounding her.

"What happened to your fan girls?" Natsuki asked. She was really amused when she's thinking of some possibility how Shizuru make her fan girls leave her alone.

"They needed to go home." Shizuru said simply.

Natsuki asked if they can go home now because she is feeling the fatigue of the extreme session they had earlier. Natsuki can almost the tenses of her muscles and the pain enveloping her.

---------------------------

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki is barely moving at all after they finished their dinner. After Natsuki eaten her food, she sprawled herself in her bed. And after Shizuru finished cleaning the table and washing their dishes, she saw Natsuki did not bother to move or change her position.

"Nasuki?" Shizuru asked tentatively.

Natsuki just groaned in her answer. Shizuru approached her and poked her in the back. Another groaned was emitted from the girl.

"Natsuki, are you having muscles pain or cramps?" Shizuru asked.

Shizuru saw Natsuki's head move. She took that as yes. Shizuru went to her things and looked for an ointment for muscle pain reliever. After she found the ointment she returned to Natsuki's bed and sat in the edge.

"Natsuki, I'll massage you. Is that alright with you?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki nodded. Shizuru asked Natsuki if she can remove her shirt to apply the ointment in her back. Natsuki just removed it without objections leaving only her bra. Shizuru stopped deadly in her thoughts and her focus starting to stray. But remained intact when she heard Natsuki groaning.

Shizuru shook her head to clear her mind and started applying the ointment in Natsuki's back. At first she was thinking to make it fast but when her hands make contact in Natsuki's back, she completely forgotten what she was thinking. She took her time to rub the ointment. It's almost like she was caressing Natsuki's back. She bit her lip when she heard Natsuki moaned. Even Natsuki's moan is affecting her senses.

She shook her head again to focus again. She started kneading Natsuki's muscles and Natsuki keep on moaning. Sometimes, it's like en erratic moan to Shizuru's ear.

_Oh God, I need more control_. Shizuru thought. She did not noticed that she was absent mindedly tracing Natsuki's spine until it reached lower ending. Before she can collect her thought, Natsuki hand grasp Shizuru's hand.

"Shizuru, that's enough. Let's sleep." With that, Natsuki urged Shizuru to move. When Shizuru moved slightly she pulled her for full embraced and letting Shizuru's body dropped in top of Natsuki's body.

"Sleep in her Shizuru." Natsuki said sleepily. Without thinking, Shizuru's body move in own accord refusing to listen to her brain and make more comfortable position. Her arm draped to Natsuki's waist and slid slightly and bring Natsuki to herself. The position was reversed. Natsuki's head was resting in Shizuru's chest and snuggled more when Natsuki felt that it's comfortable.

Shizuru feel like she was going to die when she realized how close their body is. She can feel the heart beat of Natsuki even her breathing in her chest. Natsuki's arm was embracing her solidly. What should she do? Enjoy it? She might just enjoy it because it's really comfortable and brings warm to all over in her body.

_I'll let her snuggled for five minutes and I will move to my own bed_. Shizuru thought and she felt her eyelids were getting heavier in every minute. _This is nice. Another five more minutes_.

--------------------

Natsuki's mind was still hazy but the warm she is feeling right now is trying to penetrate her cloudy mind. She sighed contently. She felt like she was in a cloud nine after a wonderful sleep. She can say that this is one of the nights that she doesn't have a nightmare. Maybe there is really a guardian angel that shooed away her bad dreams. Her thoughts was instantly stopped when she felt the object in her waist move upward then stopped.

Her mind went on turmoil because the fog in her mind was totally lifted up and she is fully awake now. And she can felt exactly that there is something amiss in her surrounding. Before she panic, she remembered Shizuru applying ointment in her body.

"Shizuru" her name went out in her mouth.

"Hmmm." A replied by the sleepy Shizuru.

Natsuki realized she was using Shizuru's chest as her pillow and she removed herself to her and looked a Shizuru. Shizuru is still sleeping but smile is adorning her beautiful face.

Natsuki smiled too seeing that smile in her friend's face. Without thinking, she snuggled again to Shizuru and embraced her tightly that make Shizuru open her eyes.

"Morning Shizuru." Natsuki greeted after looking at Shizuru then buried her face to Shizuru's neck.

"Morning Natsuki." Shizuru said in a husky voice.

Natsuki giggled. Before, she imagined Shizuru being grumpy when she woke up but this is her first time seeing Shizuru waken and still beautiful.

"Oh, someone is playful today." Shizuru commented and turned her head on the other side so that her neck can accommodate Natsuki's head more. Shizuru gasped when she felt Natsuki smelled her neck and breath is lingering in one spot.

After a while Shizuru wrapped her arms to Natsuki's body. "What are you doing Natsuki?"

"Smelling you. You smell nice even just waken up. It's so unfair. Some people have bad smell when they woke up." Natsuki explained.

"Natsuki, we should get up now." Shizuru said after a while of silence.

"No. This feels nice." Natsuki said.

"Why is that?" Shizuru said while fighting not to ravish the girl. This early in the morning, Natsuki managed to stir something in her.

"I have never someone hugged like this. I have no one to hug me. Not even my mother. This is really feels nice. It's like comforting." Natsuki said.

Shizuru's raging hormones was override by her love to Natsuki. She did not know that Natsuki's felt that way. She needs comfort. People are like that sometimes, a hug can change everything. Her heart felt a slight pang when she learned that Natsuki never experienced someone hugging her.

She keep hugging her and sometimes caressing her back. Natsuki just smiled and Shizuru can feel the smile from Natsuki's lips.

"I did not know Natsuki likes to cuddle." Shizuru teased the Natsuki.

And Natsuki felt her face growing hot. She suddenly sat in her bed breaking their hugging moment.

"No I'm not." Natsuki said hotly.

Shizuru's brow rise slightly. And giving Natsuki the look that tells what happened earlier.

And Natsuki's face turned tomato.

-----------------

Weekdays passed with anticipation happening this weekend. Betting was done who will win. Some volunteered to video it. Many prepared banners for those who they will cheer.

But there is one who was more nervous than those who will play. She was getting cranky as time passed by. The match will held in the afternoon. The tennis court was already jam pack. There were students present from different school.

The match was spread in the whole district and it interest people who played tennis. They come to witness a match for winning the heart of a woman. And the players were also woman. How ironic.

Natsuki was also in the locker room with Shizuru. Natsuki was really nervous in this game. She can't imagine Shizuru holding a tennis racquet what more in playing? She seems the type of person who will read more instead of engaging strenuous activities.

Shizuru emerged in her tennis outfit. Natsuki's eyes widen when she saw Shizuru. She was gawking at Shizuru and the only thing that register in Natsuki's mind was SHE IS SO HOT!

Shizuru was wearing a white tank top showing her shoulders. Her white skirt, in Natsuki's eyes, were a little small. It shows more of Shizuru's thigh. Natsuki gulped when her gaze traveled down to those long legs of Shizuru. She did not know that Shizuru was really in a good shape and super hot. Her mind was playing naughty imagination with Shizuru in it.

"Natsuki." Shizuru called.

Natsuki was woken immediately in her dreaming state and scowled when she thought that the audience will also see what she is seeing right now. She scowled deeper when she knows that those people will also feel what she is feeling right now. Hot!

"Do you have another skirt?" Natsuki stated.

"I forgot to purchase new outfit. My others skirt were so small for me. Why? Is this not good on me?" Shizuru replied. Thinking to herself that she feels good in her outfit. She really planned to show more skin so that Natsuki will notice that she have more assets than her looks.

Natsuki blushed when she thought that there is more skirt smaller than she was currently wearing. She is in the danger of having a nosebleed. But she needs to control her thoughts.

Shizuru walked towards her things. She turned back to Natsuki and bend forward to pick her racquet and bag.

_Oh my God. She is bending. But why she is bending so slooooow. Wow. She is so flawless. I did not know she have a shapely legs_. Natsuki was rumbling in her head while she was watching slowly at Shizuru. Her eyes stopped in the end of Shizuru's skirt hem and before she can look at what's inside those skirt, Natsuki was alarmed when she felt liquid was trailing in her lips unto her chin.

Natsuki's hand instantly covered her nose and frantically dispelling the thoughts occurring in her mind. But Shizuru noticed what's happening when she finished picking her racquet and bag. Blood were oozing in her covered nose.

"Natsuki, you are bleeding." Shizuru commented but she was smiling to herself thinking the real reason why Natsuki's having a nosebleed.

Shizuru was really in the mood to play because she got her reward. Seeing Natsuki ogling at her legs and to top it all, Natsuki did not just blushed, the first major nosebleed in her entire life.

---------------

Shizuru went straight to the tennis court and placed her things on the bench while Natsuki went to the bleachers with Mai and the others.

Chisaki was already in the court and also flaunting her assets. People might say that the contest is not about tennis but sexiness nevertheless a good game is anticipated.

Chisaki was the first to serve and prepared herself to kick some ass. Chisaki positioned herself to serve. She gripped her racquet and toss the ball above her head. She met the ball in front of her for a fast straight service.

Shizuru did not return the service and gave Chisaki a service ace. Another service was made and another service ace was received from Chisaki. After the service game, Shizuru did not return any ball and give Chisaki an easy score.

Natsuki groaned loud when she saw that Shizuru can't even hit the ball from Chisaki's service. She now doubts if Shizuru can really play tennis. But she trust Shizuru in this matter but she can't remove the doubt in her mind.

It was now Shizuru turn for her service. Shizuru move in the service line and bounce the ball thru her racquet. Three more bounces then she grab the ball and toss it in the air. She hit the ball with amazing force and the ball went straight to the other side with fast speed. Chisaki was stunned with the speed of the ball that Shizuru make.

Another serve was made and Chisaki failed to return it. Shizuru also make an easy game with a service ace.

Natsuki was silent and eyes widen with what transpired in the court. The doubt was absolutely forgotten and admiration was replaced. Shizuru moved with a grace not a forceful one.

Chisaki's turned to serve and Shizuru positioned herself to receive the ball. After Chisaki hit the ball, Shizuru managed to volley it. Chisaki able to return it. They exchange some hit and they run from end to end in their court.

Audience was following every return, every lob, and every volley of the two women. The spectators were amazed that both women were good. The third set was ended by a powerful smash from Chisaki. Two against one.

"Wow. Chisaki was really good." Nao commented after the set ended.

"Definitely." Haruka agreed.

"Chisaki can return easily in Shizuru's placement of the ball. Chisaki might already read the game plan of Shizuru." Mai said.

"Geez. You are making me super nervous in here. Try to root for Shizuru instead of praising that Chisaki." Natsuki stated.

Nao laughed. She really wants to cheer for Shizuru when she saw her emerged from the locker room but she bet for Chisaki. She was thinking if she was to play against Shizuru, definitely her focus will be disbanded. Looking at Shizuru right now can break any control in her thoughts. So she is really commending Chisaki not noticing how distracting Shizuru is.

Haruka was eyeing the game intently not because of the bet she make, but because she can sense that Shizuru was not giving everything she got. It's like Shizuru is setting up a trap and letting the enemy fall in that trap. Haruka was thinking hard why Shizuru was targeting the end line. She is not making the Chisaki run for it and everyone can say that if Shizuru keep on doing it she will run out her stamina.

Natsuki clasp her hand in front of her. She doesn't know what to do in her seat. She was really nervous in every return of the ball from Shizuru and the same time distracted too. Shizuru was not only showing she is good in tennis but commanding an authority just the way she stand there. The way she look at the crowd and the way she moved her hand is like that she is the queen of everyone in here.

The fourth set was starting. Shizuru toss the ball and hit it. Chisaki was easily volley it. They exchanged another heated exchanges. Shizuru lost another set.

And Natsuki is starting to fidget in her seat. Some scenes were playing in her mind if Shizuru will lose in this game. But she was instantly comforted when she saw Shizuru looked at her way. Shizuru smiled then returned her gaze to Chisaki. With the little gesture she was comforted.

Shizuru was sweating more than Chisaki. Shizuru grabbed her towel and wipe her sweat forming in her face. While wiping her sweat she was smiling broadly. She already established her game plan. She can win in her own strength by playing mind game.

And let the ball rolling.

Shizuru hit the ball after Chisaki's service. Chisaki run at the far end corner of the court. And when the ball back to her again, she chase to other side. It happened many times in this set. Shizuru won in this set. After the set, Chisaki was panting hard. Chisaki thought that Shizuru was planning to lose her stamina but Shizuru will lose in this match. She was trained for her stamina.

Chisaki looked at Shizuru catching the ball. Her eyes twitched when she saw that Shizuru is looking cool on the other side of the court while she was drench in her outfit. Then Shizuru smiled at her. She glared at her in her response to her but Shizuru keep giving her sweet smile. She was annoyed in this antic. She felt she was being toy by this woman.

Chisaki braced herself for the ball but before she was getting ready to hit her she saw Shizuru smile again and lost her focus. She missed the ball. She was really getting annoyed.

She shook her head. She will not lose her focus in this match. She will not let this woman win. She was getting ready for next service but when she was ready to hit it when she saw Shizuru's eyes. It's like gleaming and looks like a bloody eyes to her. She shivered instantly and missed another ball.

_What the hell?_ Chisaki shouted to herself. She was slowly getting frustrated.

Every time she will receive a ball Shizuru's eyes were flashing in her mind. Her concentration was shattered.

After the set, score was three to two in favor of Chisaki. It was Chisaki's service game and still unfocused. She was really getting frustrated. When she served referee shouted fault. Another served and another fault. Shizuru was scoring because of her errors. _What the hell_?

Score was all three. It's Shizuru service game. But Chisaki managed to return all her served. The two girls keep running back and forth. They were both panting and sweating but Shizuru still managed to smile all this time and Chisaki was getting annoyed by this.

After the set, four to three in favor of Shizuru. Crowd was getting wild when Shizuru won the set. The referee was shouting to keep silent and trying to control the crowd. Natsuki released a deep breathe she was holding.

Shizuru feel that Chisaki's service reduced it speed compare in the beginning of the match. She deduced that Chisaki was experiencing fatigue at this moment. It's almost an hour past when they started. Another set of running and chasing the ball. They were both placing the ball where the opponent can't reach. Still, Chisaki was infuriated because Shizuru keep on smiling like an idiot. And she was kept on scowling because of that.

Another set won by Shizuru. Five to three. If she wins in another set she will win the match. Shizuru glanced at where Natsuki was. She winked at Natsuki and she knows that Natsuki will be blushing at this moment. She smiled thinking of it.

Shizuru played tennis since she was eight years old. She practiced and played secretly in their rest house in Fuuka. When time permits, she and Reito played. So she is not ignorant to this sport but quietly adept with it.

So for the final blow, she aimed to serve where the ball will land directly to Chisaki feet. Chisaki did not projected where the ball will land. She was stunned when the ball bounces directly at her face. She dodged it reflexively. Another serve was hit and the ball bounce directly again in her face. The ball missed an inch in her face.

_Is she aiming my face?_ Chisaki thought. Frustration was building up again in her. Two score will make her lose in the game. She needs to concentrate.

She was ready to move backward to be able to hit the served ball but her knees buckled. The only thing she did was moved her head slightly so that the ball will not hit her.

_What the hell? I can't move my feet. And she is aiming my face_. Chisaki thought. She glared at Shizuru but the girl was giving her a demonic smile.

Match point.

Another served was hit and Chisaki was ready for it but her knees buckled again and she did not make it to dodge the ball. She was hit by the ball straight in her right shoulder.

The crowd cheered and shouting congratulations to their kaichou. The kaichou waved at them before approaching in the net. Chisaki slowly walked to her. They stared at one another. One was surrendering and another was showing victory. They shook their hand to end the match.

Chisaki not only lost in the game but also lost the chance to make Natsuki hers. Shizuru won the game and won the chance to show her feelings to Natsuki.

"Fujino-san, you are really good in tennis." Chisaki said in sad tone.

"Chisaki-san, you are also good. You were just distracted." Shizuru said.

Chisaki was also lost her pride in the game. She considered herself good in tennis in their campus but she lost in a service that she did not even hit the ball but she was also hit by the ball.

--------------------

Natsuki run to the locker room and found Shizuru already changed her clothes.

_Thank goodness. I can't take another nosebleed_. Natsuki thought. Before she can think further, Shizuru was in front of her and hugged her.

"My prize is eager to see me. Hmm. I should claim my prize now." Shizuru said in a light tone voice of her.

Natsuki tensed with the initial contact of Shizuru's warm body to her. But the warm was comforting her and making her relax into the hug.

"Kaichou-san, you are so ama-" Arika voiced rang out in the locker room but abruptly stopped seeing the two in their position.

"Uhm, Shizuru, you can let go now. People are gathering." Natsuki whined. True, the students were starting to gather in the locker room. Even, Haruka, Nao and Mai were also there. And to top it all, Chie was also there taking pictures in their position. And evilly smirking to her.

Before Shizuru let go of her, she blows Natsuki ear and Natsuki shivered. And blushed formed in her face after Shizuru let go.

Students just watched their interactions and some imagination were forming in their pervert mind.

------------------

Nao handed the enveloped containing her one month allowance and Haruka too while grumbling about it. Mai eagerly accepted and smiling madly at them.

"Come, Yukino, Mikoto. We are going to divide this into three. He he he." Mai said. She counted the money and give the share to the two younger girls.

"I still believe betting is illegal. We should not make bet in the first place." Haruka said. She just can't accept that she lost in the bet.

"Haruka-san, we will not tell the kaichou about this." Yukino stated and smiling too.

"Mai, let's eat. Restaurant." Mikoto happily said.

Mai agreed with the suggestion and volunteer to treat everyone. Haruka and Nao volunteered themselves to join them.

They were arguing where to dine when Shizuru and Natsuki accompanied by Erstin, Arika and Nina appeared to them.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" Natsuki was puzzled.

"Hi Yukino, Mikoto!" Arika greeted.

Yukino beamed at them. Erstin waved at them while Nina remained stoic.

"Nice game, Fujino." Nao commented gravily.

"Yes, kaichou-san. You were really cool there." Mai said.

"Shizuru-san. Yukino and I won at our bet. We bet-" Nao clamped Mikoto's mouth to prevent her telling everything.

Haruka was perplexed at Mikoto. As far as she wants, she doesn't want to let others know that they lost in the bet.

"Bet?" Erstin asked curiously.

"Ha ha ha. It's nothing. Mikoto doesn't know what she is saying. Right Mikoto?" Nao glared at Mkoto trying to relay a message to shut up.

Mikoto looked at her innocently but managed not to tell more about the bet.

"What are you doing?" Erstin asked ignoring the Nao and Mikoto glaring contest. One is giving a silent glare and the other an innocent glare.

"We decided to dine in a restaurant but we haven't decided where. I will treat this guys tonight. Do you want to join us?" Mai answered because at that time she was the only capable to answer Erstin because it seems that every one is having their own world.

Arika agreed to join them and that means Nina and Erstin will be forced to go with them. Shizuru and Natsuki simply agree too.

They were heading in a nice restaurant offering western dishes to the delight of the four transfer students. While walking, Natsuki grab Shizuru's hand and their hands intertwined. Natsuki do it instinctively not thinking of anything. Their hands give them warmth not only in their physical body but also in their relationship.

End of Chapter 11

TBC

--------------------

anyways, when i finished in my interview, I stopped in McDonalds and order some hotcakes, after finishing it, I wrote some outline for the next chapters, maybe the sweet syrup helped me to think more, and I totally revised my first plan..and guess what, I finished almost up to chapter 17 for the outline. Weeee. What an accomplishment.

Readers, thanks for everything. I really appreciate it. I want to put all your name in here, but you know who you are.. I read all your review..

Anyway, ive been having a hard time inserting a twist or a problem with this story. I just want to intensify the situation but I can't find a thing. I don't know how to write angst in English..hehehe.

So, here's the spoiler.

Chapter 12: Amusement Park.

Mai promised Mikoto to go in the amusement park in the weekend. Mikoto asked Yukino to join them and Haruka tag along. Erstin heard about the trip and asked if she can come too. Arika and Nina volunteered themselves. Nao and Natsuki was forced to come. After Shizuru find out the trip, she said that they need an older companion and tag along too. But Reito will not let himself left alone.

Segue; is hagino of blue drop died? I did not understand the ending of the blue drop..heheheh..


	13. Amusement Park

Silverstri--- chat buddy..whahahah…I am NOT nerd. Hehehe

Eiswulf- thanks for the info from blue drop

Yo readers, thank you for reading this fic. You know who you are.

WARNING: Proceed at your own risk. Grammatical errors.

Note: Nothing important happened in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hime/Otome. Sunrise did.

Chapter 12: Amusement Park

"But Mai, you promised me." Mikoto whined.

Mai keep on cooking not wanting to be interrupted even though it's Mikoto whining at her.

Mai promised Mikoto that she will come with her this coming weekend in the amusement park. Mikoto found out that Mai have never once seen or have been in an amusement park before.

"Ok, will go this Saturday but you should finished first all your homework. Summer will start next week. It will be good on you so you can enjoy your vacation." Mai said while stirring the pot.

Mikoto dumped all her things, books and notebooks in their study table and started working on her assignments.

Mai smiled to herself when she saw Mikoto trying very hard to study. In a one week she's living with Mikoto, she learned that the girl have a pit less stomach but she doesn't care because she love cooking. And she found someone who appreciates everything she cooks.

But the real reason why she indulged Mikoto's antics is because Mikoto might rebel and not truly understand her situation. Or Mikoto might run away to hide or shut herself in the society because of the revelation of her own identity. Just like Arika, Mikoto recovered quickly with the help of Yukino and her. Yukino understand her purpose because she has Haruka to help her accept her destiny.

Mikoto were satisfied in Mai's food for their dinner when Yukino knocked at their door. Mai opened the door and let Yukino come in inside their room.

Yukino and Mikoto chatted happily in the living room. Their starting friendship starting growing when they've learned that they are the same.

"Yukino, Mai and I will go to the amusement park. Wanna come?" Mikoto asked.

"If it's not a bothered, then I will definitely come. It's been ages since the last time I've been there." Yukino replied smiling to Mikoto. Mikoto's innocent se always affected the people surrounded to her.

"Then, Yukino bring yourself this Saturday." Mai said.

-----------------

"Yukino, let's go tomorrow in the mall and do some shopping." Erstin said to Yukino after the meeting finished. Others officers from different club who joined the meeting are already went out and the student council offers remained inside the room.

"I'm sorry Erstin. But I have already said yes to Mikoto that I will come with them in the amusement park." Yukino explained.

"Really! Can I come too? It's been a while since I went there." Erstin said enthusiastically.

"What? You are going out tomorrow?" Haruka interrupted the two.

Yukino turned quickly towards Haruka. "I forgot to tell you Haruka-san. Mai and Mikoto invited me." 

Haruka nodded and fuming inside. She did not know that but pacify a little bit when she thought that Mai will be there.

"You can come with us, Erstin. I'll inform Mai-san." Yukino said.

"I'll tell Arika and Nina that I will be out tomorrow." Erstin said excitedly. The two girls went out in the room excitedly.

"Young people are becoming careless now a day. But a little break is no harm for them." Reito commented watching the two girls disappeared.

"Maybe Reito-san is jealous for them. They don't think complex thoughts such as yours." Shizuru said teasing the vice president.

Haruka keep on thinking what she will tell Mai to let her join there tomorrow. An idea struck her.

"Haruka-san, are you staying for a while? We are ready to leave." Shizuru said snapping Haruka from her reverie.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Haruka jumped excitedly.

Shizuru and Reito glanced towards each other with questions in their eyes. Reito shrugged his shoulder and proceed to go home. Shizuru followed them after closing the room.

--------------

Arika with Nina towed besides her barged in that night in Mai's room. Erstin followed slightly.

"Mai-san, please. I want to come to and of course Nina too." Arika pleaded.

"And why should I come too?" Nina asked. Arika just looked at her pleadingly to shut up. Then turned back to Mai.

"Uh, I-uh," Mai stuttered and can't get out the right words to say.

"I promise I will behave tomorrow." Arika raised her right hand to emphasize her promise not to be broken.

"But you- I-"

"Besides, the more the merrier. It will be lots of fun. Right Mikoto?"

Mikoto nodded. Then Mai let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok. The two of you can come. Meet us here in our room tomorrow." Mai stated.

-----------------

"Mai, what's the meaning of this? Arika informed me that she will join you tomorrow?" Natsuki shouting at her cell phone talking to Mai.

Shizuru is wincing at Natsuki. It seems that the girl is frustrated at something. And keep on yelling after the call she received earlier.

"What? I want to rest tomorrow. But-" silence. "Is that Nao?" silence. "What? Ok, damn it. I'll go with you tomorrow. And tell that to Nao." Natsuki ended the call and still frustrated.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" Shizuru asked and joined Natsuki in the sofa.

Natsuki turned to her. "I'll accompany Mai tomorrow."

"In the amusement park?" Shizuru asked. She recalled earlier the conversation between Yukino and Erstin.

Natsuki nodded.

Shizuru's inside turned gloomy in this revelation. She wants to spend her day tomorrow with Natsuki but it turned out that someone beat her. 

Natsuki still brooding at her dilemma and not noticing the sly grin slowly appearing at Shizuru's face.

"Don't be so sad about that. Amusement park here is nice." Shizuru commented.

"I never have a time to go in any amusement park so I don't know how it looks like." Natsuki said shyly.

Shizuru was surprised at her. She did not know that there is still someone who hasn't gone to an amusement park.

"Well, you'll be surprise tomorrow that amusement park here is really nice. You'll enjoy yourself tomorrow." Shizuru said.

Natsuki looked at her with longing in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. After a while, she decided to retire early for this night.

Shizuru nodded at her and let her sleep. After thinking for a while, she reached for her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Do you want to wind up tomorrow?" Shizuru asked.

"How did you know? I just thought about it. Nothing in particular." Shizuru said. Slight blush is forming in her face.

"So, do you want to come tomorrow?" Shizuru waited. Then smiled. She nodded and said good night.

-------------------

Reito was about to knock when Mikoto opened the door for him. She was beaming and seems excited seeing him or because of their trip? Anyway, he is happy seeing his sister looks happy and seems comfortable.

"Ani-ue. I know its you." Mikoto said. She opened the door wider and she went outside the room.

"Mikoto-chan, you look nice today." Reito commented.

"She really looks nice today because she already finished two bowls of ramen." Mai interfered and closed the door.

"Good morning Mai-san. Thank you for taking care of my sister." Reito said bowing slightly.

Mai blushed slightly and smiled at him awkwardly.

"It's nothing Reito-san. And thank you for volunteering to drive us in the amusement park." Mai said. They started walking towards the parking lot where they found Yukino and Haruka were already there.

"Good morning Yukino." Mikoto said happily.

Yukino giggled at Mikoto's childish antics. "Mikoto, today will be fun for us."

Haruka just grunted in response. Reito went to the van he brought to drive the girls to their destination. He opened the door to let the others get inside. Mikoto got in first followed by Yukino then Haruka.

After a while, Erstin and Arika dragging Nina who seems scowling at early in the morning. Nao was trailing to them.

Mai sighed. She really can't believe that Mikoto's antics turned into this big event. It is supposed to be her and Mikoto. But seeing this girls, she just shook her head.

She saw Shizuru walking towards them and she was thinking if Shizuru will also join them. She doesn't mind at all and she will gladly say yes if she asked to come too.

"Good morning Reito-san, Mai-san." Shizuru greeted them.

"Good morning kaichou." Mai replied. Reito smiled mischievously at Shizuru and she returned the smile.

"Shizuru-san, do you want to come too? Do you mind Mai-san for another person to come along?" Reito said seriously.

"I don't mind at all." Mai said.

"But I need to drop this package in our rest house." Shizuru was holding a box showing it to Mai.

"Shizuru! We can drop first your package so that you can come too." Natsuki said. No once noticed her approaching the group so they were startled when she spoke.

"Natsuki. You are late." Mai exclaimed.

"C'mon, Shizuru. You can waste your time today in Mai's idea. Yo Mai, we can stop first at Shizuru's rest house, right?" Natsuki said.

Mai nodded. She felt that these people really did not give her chance to refuse in their demands. The last one who volunteered to join was Reito. And the way he convinced her did not leave a room to say no.

And right now, looking at these people who decidedly to come with them was overwhelming. The original of two persons now consist of twelve persons. Its good thing Reito volunteered to bring his family van to let them use today's outing.

Reito opened the passenger seat and let Mai seated. Erstin, Nina and Nao followed. The last row was taken by Natsuki, Shizuru and Arika who was so giddy with herself for her idol was sitting besides with her.

After Reito maneuvered the van to Shizuru's rest house, she dropped the package and they continued their journey to the amusement park.

Yukino and Mikoto were chatting animatedly while Haruka was seriously looking ahead. She only talked when she was asked by them. But she remained silent all the way.

Nao was trying to start a conversation with Nina but she failed miserably. She imagined what Arika did to make Nina talk to her. Somehow, talking to Nina same like talking to Natsuki. She looked back and saw Natsuki looking grumpy like the person sitting besides her. That thought makes her chuckle and earned a scrutinizing gaze from Nina. She just ignored her.

Arika was looking at her idol and makes her speechless most of the time. Shizuru tried to make a conversation with Arika but Arika keep on spacing out. And Natsuki looked stoic but Shizuru saw sparkling in her eyes.

And in the driver and passenger seat, polite conversation was taking place. 

Natsuki was a little anxious going to the amusement park. In reality, she never went there even the rest of Otome. They were busy training and studying. Natsuki understand why Haruka, Nao and Mai were quite during the journey. Maybe they were thinking the same thing. They don't know what's so fun going there. Natsuki suddenly anticipating reaching there because it's all change due of a certain brown haired girl agreeing to join them.

They reached their destination. When the engine died, the group went out and stretched their legs and arms. The five younger girls show excitement except for Nao who just watched them with interest in her eyes.

After Haruka volunteered to buy tickets for everyone, they went inside the amusement park. Shizuru noticed that Natsuki stopped in her tracks and looking at the giant rollercoaster. Mai was looking at the ferris wheel. Nao and Haruka were eyeing the hunted house with interest. 

Shizuru giggled at the sight. It seems that the four students were really serious that they never had stepped foot in the amusement park. Japan was known for various amusement parks. 

"Mai, let's go and try the mega drop." Mikoto said.

"Yeah Mai. I think it's great. Let's try that." Nao said childishly. She was eyeing the rides and feeling the rush bursting in her body.

Natsuki seems reluctant but agree to her. Nina agreed too.

"That's ride is a piece of cake. C'mon, let's get going." Haruka said not bothering to hide her excitement.

Yukino showed fear looking at the megadrop. She never experienced riding that thing. But Haruka already grabbed her and walked into the line.

"C'mon, Erstin, Arika. This will be fun." Nina said. And followed in. Erstin was forced to follow them hesitantly.

"Well, I'll try that one too." Nao said. She jogged towards the line.

"That's so high. I bet this is exciting." Natsuki said. Looking at the top structure of the ride.

Before Mai can comment, she was dragged by Mikoto and Reito followed them.

"Natsuki you should go to the line now." Shizuru said.

Natsuki looked at her directly. She can sense that Shizuru is not comfortable with the idea of riding that adrenaline booster. Is that maybe she was afraid of this kind of thing? She shook her head.

She grabbed Shizuru's hand and give her a heartwarmingly smile. She led Shizuru to go to the line and waited to let them in. 

Shizuru did not argue when they took their seat. She will not show any weaknesses in the front of these people. But somehow she is regretting that she wants to join visiting the amusement park. This is the payment for wanting to spend time with Natsuki. She almost forgotten that she don't like rides.

After the earth shattering rides, Shizuru feels like she wants to throw up but managed to control her body. She was wobbling for a while but she is alright. She cursed silently and promise to herself that she will not try that thing ever.

Natsuki was more affected than everyone. After they slide out in their seat she throws up. She felt dizzy and weakened. 

Nao fell in the ground and looking pale. 

Haruka remain standing but looking pale and almost look likes she lost her blood in her face.

"That was great. One more." Mikoto exclaimed.

Mai groaned. She was scrambling to her feet after the ordeal. It's like her strength were sucked out from her.

Erstin was also looking pale but smiling. Arika was jumping to herself and sharing the enjoying moment with Mikoto. Nina showed no emotions at all. And Yukino seems not affected at all. She was trying to console Haruka but it seems that Harula lost in her own world.

Reito smiled at them trying to act cool but inside his brain, all his nerves were shooting everywhere.

After everyone gathered their selves again, Mikoto suggested they try next the swing. Everyone groaned but Mikoto ignored them. This is her day. Everyone wants to come but this day is promised to her.

So another rides and they were enduring it. Where's the fun of this amusement park. The four otome were cursing now the amusement park and promising to their selves that they will not placed their feet again in this kind of place.

"Mikoto, are you hungry?" Mai said hurriedly when she saw Mikoto eyeing the space shuttle.

After saying that, a loud grumbling of stomach were heard by the group.

"Finally." Nao said with her eyes closed. She felt really dizzy.

"Let's look for a restaurant to have our lunch. I'll treat you guys." Shizuru said. This is the scapegoat they all waiting to happen.

"Mai. Look! There's a KFC there. Let's eat there." Mikoto pointing out the fast food restaurant. Shizuru grimaced. She was regretting of volunteering to pay the bills because she was not fond at all in a fast food.

"Wow, Shizuru I will finally see you eat food from fast food." Natsuki commented.

The two of them were trailing behind from the group.

Shizuru just looked at her with brows furrowed. And Natsuki giggled at the sight. She really haven't see Shizuru eat foods dipped in oil. But Shizuru said that she is not a vegetarian.

"You are making fun of me, Natsuki. Meanie." Shizuru said but she was smiling. She reached for Natsuki hand and intertwined her fingers to hers.

Natsuki give her a welcome smiled and walked side by side with her.

"I will not really ride those things again. Amusement park is giving me a traumatic experience" Natsuki said.

Shizuru squeezed her hand slightly. "That's not the only thing here. We can go the arcade section. You will like that here." 

"But I always played in our room. So what's the fun doing it in here?" Natsuki asked.

"People will saw how good you are playing those games." Shizuru stated.

Natsuki stopped for a bit and thinking herself playing and surrounded by her fans. She likes that.

"Then, we should beat Mikoto trying to kill us. Heh." Natsuki exclaimed.

They settled themselves in a far corner of the fast food resto. They ordered their food and Natsuki insisted that Shizuru should taste the chicken their boasting about.

"Wow, Kuga. You really doing your thing." Nao commented.

Natsuki shot her death glared. 

"Deciding food to eat for her girlfriend. That's new." Nao continued. She was not looking at Natsuki but to her two piece chicken.

Shizuru giggled at the comment. Natsuki blushed.

"Kaichou-san, Natsuki-san is your girlfriend?" Arika asked with teary eyes.

"Baka. Of course, Fujino won against Chisaki, so technically she is already taken." Haruka explained and munched her burger.

Reito winced inwardly. He really did not think the situation at all in that way.

"Baka! She is not my girl-" Natsuki shouted but interrupted when Shizuru pounced at her. She hugged the girl and Natsuki hugged back. _Heck! Why I am hugging her back? I should say that she is not my girlfriend_.

Shizuru cut their hugging moment and resumed eating her food and leaving Natsuki stunned.

"Wow. You really can't deny that. I should bet that Fujino will be the one who will tame this wild wolf instead betting that stupid game." Nao smirked. She was enjoying the moment of Natsuki's bewilderment.

"Nao, stop tormenting her. Natsuki, congratulations. You don't have to conceal your relationship with the kaichou." Mai said in a calm voice.

"But, but-" Natsuki did not finished what she was saying because Shizuru stuffed a French fries to her mouth.

"They are so sweet. Ne, Nina-chan, we should do that. Here, take this." Arika exclaimed. She was trying to let Nina take the French fries but failed. Nina just scoffed at her.

They laughed at them. 

Before they finished their meal, "It's really fun teasing at Natsuki, but we are not a couple. I am not her girlfriend" Shizuru winked at her then continued. "For now"

Natsuki blushed and looked away to the group. _For now? What does Shizuru means?_

"I think let's rest for a while, Mikoto-chan. We can't take rides after eating. So how about we go to the arcade section?" Shizuru suggested.

-------------

Reito saw the sadness glimpse in Shizuru's eyes when she said that Natsuki is not her girlfriend for now. _Why do this Shizuru? This is your chance_.

He turned and looked at Natsuki then he saw pain appearing in her green eyes. _But why? Are they in denial?_

He shook his head because thoughts were forming in his head. He knows that it's not his business to interfere to their personal business.

He looked at the people with him. They seem contented and happy but he knows there is something off. He stealthy watched them carefully with his calm exterior. But he will not deny that he also feels happy and enjoying this moment.

He watched Nina and Natsuki punching the buttons in the arcade machine with their animated faces. Nina was scowling so much while Natsuki was smirking.

He let out a smile because the two girls act like a sister with the same bearing.

He slightly glanced at Shizuru who also watching silently Natsuki at bay. He went towards to her for a chat.

"Shizuru-san, are you enjoying your view?" Reito slightly teased the girl.

Shizuru looked at him and smiled at him with the practice smile she always wear.

"Kuga-san is really an intresting individual." Reito commented and resumed watching the girl.

"Yes, I agree with you. But why are you taking interest with her?"

"Will you be mad at me if I say I am interested with her as a man?" Reito asked back. This is rare events that he can tease the girl.

Shizuru looked at him intently and smiled genuinely. "No, I will not get mad. First, Natsuki's life is her life. Besides, I know Natsuki is not your type. Second, if ever she will be yours, I know she will be safe in your arms."

Reito raised his brow, "Not my type? How can you say that?"

"Well, it's just a hunch and conclusion in my part after analyzing you. Really, Natsuki is not a person for you." Shizuru said mildly.

"Kuga-san is not for me really. But Kuga-san already belongs to someone else." Reito looked back at Shizuru. Shizuru nodded at him. She understood what Reito is saying to her. "But not for now because she did not know it yet."

They returned looking at Natsuki and silence hung between them.

They showed emotions for once. One is feeling adventurous, trying to control and to conquer someone while the other is feeling defeated and trying to let go and to move on.

---------------------

Mai watched Mikoto playing with Yukino beating all the crocodile heads keep on popping. She chuckled looked at hem.

She was really afraid at first that innocence will rob in these young girls but seeing them right now, laughing at small thing makes he smile. Somehow they manage to retain their happy and easy going disposition.

When a crisis appear, she will gladly took all the responsibility and shoulder it just to see the smiles and innocent look their faces.

She watched them and the others. Her attention was caught when Reito moved and went to Shizuru. She thought that they were really friends. Their body movements showed it all. But somehow she saw something.

Mai watched the two with interest. She saw that the two were watching a certain long blue haired girl. Mai raised her brow when she thought maybe Reito likes Natsuki but dismissed the thought.

She saw Reito looked at Shizuru and she noticed the different gleamed in his eyes. It's like there was light and slowly vanishing in his eyes. _And why is that?_

When Reito turned and resumed looking at Natsuki, Mai thought Reito looked sad for a while. Then returned the forever calm features of his face.

Somehow she understood Reito. He was a man who conceal his feelings and concerned for others. But today, she saw the sadness and defeated look in his eyes.

And she understood that Reito was a victim of love without that person returning it. Her heart seems want to help the man and soothe that pain he was enduring maybe for years.

But he seems he was guarding something. Not only love but maybe something more even though he was guarded, Mai wants to break it. And the reason? She only acts this way to those who need help and Reito needs help. And Reito is becoming her friend.

When Shizuru moves towards to Natsuki, she approached him with her welcoming smile.

Reito was startled a bit but welcomed her presence and returned the smile.

Still, his eyes lacks of warmth.

------------------

Natsuki ran towards to Shizuru carrying two stuff toys. Two cute stuff toys puppies with the color of blue and violet. She was happy getting it with the goal of sharing it with Shizuru. 

She saw Shizuru with Arika sitting in the bench near the shooting target. She herself besides Shizuru and instantly Arika squeled in delight when she saw her carrying the stuff toys.

"Can I have that one, Natsuki-san?" Arika asked pointing the blue stuff toys.

"No, you can't. Why don't you ask Nina to get you some?" Natsuki stated ignoring the younger girl. Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki.

"Ill asked Nina." With that, Arika marched towards the innocent girl.

Natsuki laughed suddenly. "That's how you can rid that girl"

"Natsuki, you are so mean." Shizuru commented in a light tone,

Natsuki just smiled and placed the violet stuff toy to Shizuru's lap.

"There. We have identical stuff toys but it only differs in color. I think violet suits you." Natsuki explained cheerfully.

Shizuru secure it in her lap and looked at it intently. Shizuru seems pleased with it and smile is forming in her lips.

"We should name these cute puppies." Shizuru suggested.

"Eh? Why should we do that? They are not real puppies." 

"Still they are look like puppies." Shizuru insisted.

"Ok. Aha! I named mine, Duran." Natsuki exclaimed. She holds Duran and faced it in Shizuru's face. "Meet Duran."

Shizuru laughed. "Nice to meet you Duran." She gazed it and give a kiss to its nose. Natsuki giggled like a kid.

Shizuru did the same. "This is Kiyo. Kiyo meet Natsuki."

Natsuki laughed at the stuff toys. Then the older girl joined her laughing.

They know that they are acting like kids but they don't care at this moment so they temporarily throw all their worries and enjoy this moment of peace and serenity.

They were interrupted by Nao with their unspoken happiness. Everything always has an ending.

"Oi, lovebirds, we are going to ride that ferris wheel. Mai demanded it and we should obey before we went home."

The two stand up and started walking towards the last ride.

-------------------

Shizuru was gazing the outskirt of the city inside the car of ferris wheel. Natsuki thought that Shizuru looked serene in that view matching with the sun set.

Shizuru slightly looked at Natsuki in her side and give the young girl heartwarmingly smiles. In return, Natsuki lean her head in Shizuru's shoulder. In Natsuki's brain, every brain cell was thinking why she did it but her heart telling her it's ok. Shizuru reached out her hand and laced her fingers to hers. They stayed quite. Shizuru closed her eyes and embraced the feelings they were emitting to each other.

The only thing they understand at this moment is, they are happy. Contented. 

Natsuki watched their intertwined hands. She feels the softness of Shizuru's hand as well as her warmth enveloping her hands. She gladly received it and not realizing her ice was melting because of this warmth. But she doesn't care. She leaned more and smiled to herself. This is her new life. Her past was a sad memory with bitterness and pain but at this present, she has the choice to remain like that or replaced it with a smile in her heart?

End of Chapter 12

TBC

---------------------

Hope this chapter is fine. I wrote this one in the hospital.

Chapter 13:

Natsuki meet Shizuru's sister.


	14. Meet My Sister

Chapter: 13 Meet My Sister

This is my section for thanking all the readers who read the past chapters..

Krugem - im sorry but this one will be a short chapter. Lindred – no romantic situation today. Chum-sa – I want to give a break to Natsuki. Too much of suitors..ahahha…

And to others – elfspirit7, nathan5th, Silver Ice Bullet, SpiderLillies2007: thanks for dropping some review..hehehe..

Yo, silver – I finally updated..hehehe…

Ok..this chapter is not really a good chapter but I want to have this scene in this story.

WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SENTENCE STRUCTURE ERRORS…so proceed at your own risk.

DISCLAIMER: Sunrise own my hime/otome.

Chapter: 13 Meet My Sister

Natsuki silently wandered around in the room to do her things so that she will not awaken her roommate. She already changed her clothes and ready to leave when she remembered that she did not informed Shizuru that she will go out this early. She leaved a note and placed it in the middle of the table and went outside.

Midori called a meeting early morning in her apartment. When everyone was settled with Dr Yohko joining this time, Midori started their meeting.

"We researched those unknown entity you've engaged in the battle. We've found out those type of assassin can be found in the medieval time where mage are popular."

"You mean those are from centuries ago?" Nao asked incredulously.

"Yes. We all know that Weis are experimenting to revive the mage magic and we guests that they are successful. Those assassins were called mage child. The mage summons those assassins. In original and authentic mage, they can summon up to ten maximum mage child at once."

"But only two mage child appear."

"Yes. We deduced that those mage who summoned their child might not be a full pledge mage which means they have not mastered the summoning techniques."

"So it means, the one who summoned it were nearby in those place. I heard murmuring in the night I was attacked." Natsuki said.

"Yes. These child should have connections to their master to perform their objective or mission given by their master. In every child, the mage looses their energy or stamina. Every mage child destroyed or damaged they receive physical pain or injury will manifest in their bodies." Yohko explained.

"So we assumed the mage who summoned their child was in the school grounds. We think students might be involved in this. So we should be aware and cautious. We should not let our guard down in this matter." Midori commanded.

"What should we do for precaution?" Mai asked,

"We will check out those students who are trying to be closed to them. They might be the mage or even their friends. Remember, they would not harm the users because Weis need them."

Nao were thinking about something and voice out her question. "How about Nina Wang? Have you checked her already?"

Midori looked at Nao and giver her reassuring smile. "Give us a week and we will find out about her."

Nao nodded with this statement.

Natsuki was thinking about the new information she got about the mage and thinking the possibilities who might be those students. She inserted her key to their room and opened the door. She walked inside and dropped everything she was carrying when she noticed someone was inside their room.

A woman with a long silver hair sitting in the couch and now staring at her intently. She shivered slightly when she felt the strong gaze she was receiving. She totally forgot that this girl might be an enemy and break in their room. But she looked harmless to Natsuki. She was totally rooted in her position when the unknown girl devours her by staring. Natsuki's heart beat faster when the girl walked slowly towards her.

_Oh my God. What is she doing? Why do I feel naked in her stare? Who is this goddess?_

Natsuki watched this woman approached her. The silver haired girl stopped in front of her. Natsuki was mesmerized by the exotic beauty of this girl and the elegant sway of her body moving towards her. Her mind totally shut down. She did not notice that the girl hands went upward and cup her cheeks and urging her to look at her. When finally their eyes locked, she noticed how the other girl face was so closed to her.

The perfect face was leaning slowly and closing the distance slowly.

_What is she doing? Is she going to kiss me? Oh no. Why I can't move myself? Argh.. she's getting closer._

Natsuki's heart keep on beating faster and blood was rushing on her face. The next thing she saw was the beautiful face before her mind shut down.

When Natsuki opened her eyes and saw lights, she instantly jumped up remembering that there is a stranger in their room. And also frantically feel her body if something was wrong with her.

She saw the girl sipping her tea quietly in the living room. She blushed when she realized why she fainted.

"You must be Kuga Natsuki. I did not know you are that gorgeous." Said the husky voice from the stranger.

"W-what are you doing here and who are you?" Natsuki asked while walking towards her and stopped in front of her.

The stranger just smirked and continue sipping her tea. Before Natsuki can react her cell phone vibrated in her pockets.

"Shziuru. Im glad you called. There is a stranger here and she - she almost did something bad to me." Natsuki stuttered to Shizuru explaining and getting her face redder.

"Calm down, Natsuki. I forgot to tell you that my sister is visiting me today. I am currently in a meeting today."

"What?! This woman is your sister?" Natsuki yelled. She looked at the girl and keep on sipping her tea. She might be Shizuru's sister. Addiction in tea must be traits in Fujino.

"Mou, Natsuki, don't shout. Can you entertain her for a while? This meeting might take longer than we expected. Is that alright?"

"Noooo. I think she is dangerous" Natsuki panicked. She really thought the woman is dangerous. Like a predator.

"Natsuki. She will not do anything to you, ok? She is my sister. What mine is mine. She will not try anything to you because she already knows you are mine."

Natsuki faced turned tomato. She was a little bit confused of possessiveness by Shizuru but she like it somehow.

After a bit of teasing Natsuki complied with Shizuru's favor.

"So, what is your name?" Natsuki said.

"Ara. Such a rude manner. Anyway, I am Fujino Shizuma. Shizuru's older sister." Shizuma offered her hand and Natsuki grudgingly take it but dropped immediately.

Natsuki was uncomfortable with the older woman. She can't figure why but maybe because this woman is a Fujino.

"What brings you here?" Natsuki asked trying to make a conversation.

"I want to see my little sister. So, how long do you know our Sa-chan?" Shizuma playfully asked. Turning the table.

Natsuki brows furrowed because Shizuma was liked Shizuru in playful manner. There are two Shizuru but this one is a lot more dangerous.

"Uhm, that will be two months from now, I guess. So what do you want to do until Shizuru gets here?" Natsuki asked nervously.

"How about we go out while waiting Sa-chan?" Shizuma suggested.

Natsuki agreed immediately. She thinks she felt safe in the crowd while she's with this predator. Natsuki grabbed her keys and ushered the older woman outside the room. She called Shizuru and leaved a message in her voice mail that she and her sister went out.

Natsuki almost jump out when she felt hand hooked with her own arm. Shivers run down in her body. She never allowed someone to invade her personal space but this woman was so sneaky that she did not notice Shizuma's plan. Well, she relaxed a little bit because only Shizuru got closer to her maybe another Fujino is not bad.

They were walking arm in arm in the not so busy street when Shizuma started questioning her.

"What is your relationship with Shizuru?" Shizuma started.

Natsuki was startled a little bit but answered anyway. "She is my roommate."

"Aside from that?"

"Friend. She is my friend." Natsuki said smoothly.

"Just friend?" Shizuma inquired.

"Yeah. What do you mean just friend?" Natsuki was curious by this question.

"Nothing. So I can see that you are very different from Shizuru. Does the two of you ok living together?"

Natsuki thought about it. Living together with Shizuru. Her life with Shizuru is a good thing in her life. "Yeah. We managed to live in peace." Natsuki said.

Shizuma raised her eyebrow in that statement. She knows how picky Shizuru is. Shizuru will make a way just to remove anyone or anything in her life that will disrupt her orderly life. Looking at Natsujki means disruption to Shizuru's oderly life but she can see that there is something that connects the two.

They stopped in the coffee shop to continue their so called conversation. They sat side by side and Shizuma noticed again the nervousness of the younger girl. She seemed uncomfortable being closed with Shizuma.

Shizuma's playfulness sparks when an idea popped out in her mind.

Shizuma scooted closely to Natsuki and their distance lessens between them that look like an inch or more. Natsuki's nervousness starting to hike up every minute she spent to Shizuma.

Natsuki's head turned to Shizuma when she felt her arm robbed slightly by Shizuma. And the older girl was giving her a sweet smile and makes her heart beat furiously.

"So, wanna have some fun after this?" Shizuma teasingly said. And gave Natsuki a wink.

Natsuki blushed after she saw the wink. "I-I don't want to." She whined to her.

"Why? Someone will get mad?" Shizuma asked presuming something at Natsuki.

Natsuki denied frantically when she understood what Shizuma was getting at. "No. It's not that. I just don't want to get involved with you."

"Really? What do you think I want to do with you? Really Kuga-san. I just want to know you because Shizuru liked you." Shizuma laughed at her.

Natsuki was fuming at herself thinking that Shizuma want to do naughty with her. She really can't stop herself thinking like that especially what happened this past few weeks. With a lot of girls asking her out.

"Calm down, Kuga-san. I'm just teasing you." Shizuma said and laid her hand in Natsuki thigh.

Natsuki jumped in her feet when Shizuma's hand landed on her thigh. She heard laughter from the older girl that makes Natsuki blushed hardly. She is making herself embarrassed with Shizuru's sister.

Natsuki was really feeling uncomfortable seating with Shizuma very closely even though they are in public area. She can't even voice out her uneasiness with the girl or maybe because this one is also a Fujino.

"So, who's the lucky girl Shizuru's dating right now?" Shizuma said unannounced.

Natsuki looked at her clueless.

"I mean, is Shizuru going out with someone?" She said in different question.

"Ah. As far as I know, she's not going out with someone." Natsuki replied. _Yeah. Im curious too. Shizuru is really beautiful but I never heard or see her go out_.

"Really? Well, that's weird though. How about you? Are you going out with her?"

Natsuki looked at her in bewildered. "No. I don't go out with her as a-a, uhm..like a date."

"Ah. Ok. But why not go out with her as a date?" Shizuma asked curiously.

_Yeah. Why not go out with Shizuru as a couple like doing? But I'm not that type of person doing like that. And Shizuru is a friend_. Natsuki thought to herself. "Shizuru is my friend"

"Ows? Do you have feelings for my sister? As far as having a relationship with her." Shizuma asked in a light tone.

_Feelings towards Shizuru? Like in a relationship? What is she talking about? _"No. Shizuru is a friend, just what I said earlier."

"I see. But what if, you fall in love with Shizuru, granted that you are her friend. Will your risk your friendship for love?" Shizuma asked her again and waiting for a reply.

Natsuki kept silence for a while. She was thinking the possibilities and the importance of their friendship and love. _What the hell?! I really don't know about this thing called love. What I know for now is my friendship with Shizuru. I will not lose my friendship with her no matter what_. "What's with you with these questions? I don't know what you are talking about. But Shizuru is important to me." She said with finality in her voice.

Shizuma smiled with these. When she saw Natsuki entered the room earlier, everything fell in places. Puzzles were completed. Seeing this beautiful lady with her adorable blushes and forceful attitude, she understands completely her little sister. Shizuru seems happy these past few months and avoided to visit them during weekends but every phone call she seems ok and extremely happy. So she visited her today to investigate what the cause of this sudden change of behavior. And Natsuki might be the answer to her questions. But what puzzled her is that Natsuki is telling her that they don't have that kind of relationship she is expecting to. And it seems that Natsuki is very oblivious in terms of emotions and feelings.

"You are different with Harumi. I'm glad. I like you more than to that girl. You are more honest." Shizuma complimented.

Natsuki looked at her blankly. She can't fathom what Shizuma was talking about and who is Harumi.

"Don't think so hard. It's nothing. You are really honest though. I like you for Shizuru." Shizuma said smilingly. A true smile that she seldom gives to stranger or friends.

"Who is Harumi?" Natsuki asked with curios appearing in her eyes.

"I'm not the right person to tell you about this. But what important is, don't hurt my sister." Shizuma said a little bit of harsh.

Natsuki shook her heard trying to focus on their conversation. She is having a hard time figuring everything.

"I will never hurt your sister. Why should I hurt her?" Natsuki said innocently after pondering in the question.

Shizuma looked at her incredulously. She has this feeling that Natsuki is talking differently what she intended to. "Kuga-san, don't hurt my sister's feelings. Try to understand her when situation comes. Trust is very important in a relationship no matter what kind of relationship is that even friendship needs trust. Without it, people involved in relationship will crash, will hurt inwardly, emotionally. Shizuru already experience it. But I hope you will protect the trust between the two of you."

Natsuki nodded. _Trust? I trust Shizuru and she trusts me. I know I will protect that trust. She doesn't need to tell me about that. But Shizuru was hurt because of trust in the past? Grrrr.. whoever that person, I'm gonna beat that person for hurting Shizuru_.

"So, Shizuru is not in a relationship right now. Maybe I can arrange someone for her. I better asked my friends that my little sister is so much available."

"What?" Natsuki was bewildered. _Shizuru hanging out with someone? Shizuru dating someone? Shizuru._.

Natsuki was stunned with her thoughts. She was shocked with her idea and the same time it pained her. It's like Shizuru is slipping in her grasp.

"But why will you do it?" Natsuki's heart starting to heart thinking about this.

"I want Shizuru to be happy." Shizuma said simply.

"Being with that makes her happy?" Natsuki asked.

"Having someone in your side, understanding you, looking out for you, helping you, this thing will make you happy. And that's what Shizuru needs."

"I can also give it to her," Natsuki mumbled to herself.

"You also need someone, Kuga-san. Being alone will make you sad, lonely, bitter, self pity. All of us dream to have a partner in life." Shizuma explained.

"What do you mean partner in life?" Natsuki asked.

"You are so naïve, Kuga-san. Partner in life is someone you want to share your life. Like your parents."

Natsuki bowed her head. If she wants something like with her parents, she will choose to be alone forever.

"What's good with that thing? Having a partner?"

Shizuma was quite for a while. Maybe Natsuki have a good reason why she seems so opposed with the word partner.

"Kuga-san, partner is sharing everything with one another. Helping one another. Understanding one another. How about this, do you have something you like? Then when you got it, what did you do?" She asked.

Natsuki thought for a while. Then she remembered when she got her bike. "I showed it to Shizuru."

"So, why did you show it to Shizuru?"

"Because I want someone to know that I got my bike." Natsuki was in dazed.

"What did Shizuru do?"

Natsuki remembered Shizuru accompanied her. Shizuru rode with her. Shizuru tried to experience riding a bike with her.

"But what if there is no one you can show it to?"

Natsuki mouth shut automatically. _What if_.. _It's meaningless_.

"Do you get what I mean?" Shizuma said gently.

Natsuki nodded.

"So, basically that's a partnership. When you get older, you don't want to be alone. That's same with Shizuru. She will look for someone who can share everything with her."

_But, I don't know if it's ok with me. Shizuru with another person? Gah. I can't think straight_.

"So, I can see that you are really a friend with Shizuru, so does it means that you will help me to look for someone to be with Shizuru?" Shizuma asked in playful manner. She understands what Natsuki is thinking. With that expression showing in her face, it's easy to read what she is thinking. She may not know it right now, but a little push is not bad.

"No. I will not help you." Natsuki said adamantly.

Shizuma just laughed at her. Natsuki was about to say something when her cell phone vibrated again. She abruptly answered it.

"Finally! Shizuru were here in a coffee shop. Be here faster, ok? I can't stand anymore with your sister. She is freaking me out." With that she slammed her phone back and looked back at Shizuma who smirking at her.

Shizuru was smiling to herself thinking the possibilities of Nasuki's reaction seeing her sister. Knowing her sister, she bet Shizuma teased the younger girl. But she was curious why the sudden visit of her sister in Fuuka nevertheless, she is happy to see her sister again. Shizuma was been away for months because of family business. Currently, Shizuma was handling some family business and helping their father run their business.

She approached the two girls inside the coffee shop when she saw them. She saw Natsuki pouting that makes her smile and she glanced at her sister who is beautiful as ever.

Shizuma hugged her and kissed her cheek after greeting her.

"I'm happy to see you again, Shizuma" Shizuru said after she take her seat.

"I'm happy too. And don't bother to apologize for not being there when I arrived. Kuga-san really entertained me a lot." Shizuma smiled.

"Really. That's sweet of you, Natsuki." Shizuru said to her.

Natsuki glared at her. Facing with two Fujino is very difficult for her.

"Is there anything particular why you visit me here?" Shizuru asked her sister.

"Father said that you will spend your summer vacation in Kyoto. With your family."

Shizuru was silent for a while.

"And Kuga-san too. So, is that ok with you Sa-chan?"

Shizuru was surprised. Summer vacation with Natsuki?

Natsuki was also surprised. She turned to Shizuma and waiting for an explanation. But the only response she got is, smile.

Guys, thank you for waiting to update this chapter…but sad to say, the next chapter will take longer to update. Because im having a writer's block..heheh..seriously speaking, my mind is not working properly. But I will try to write the next scene.

So the next scene is..

Chapter 14: Meet your enemy

So, this one is a very boring chapter. Another character will show up which is one of the antagonist.

So, if you have a comment or review, don't hesitate to leave your message.


	15. Meet Your Enemy

Chapter 14: Meet Your Enemy

Notes: This is the full content of chapter 14. So for those who already read the half of chapter 14, u might think, that I just posted it again but the 2nd half was already in this chapter. The paragraph in normal style is the first half..and the bold one are the continuation..so that u will know where to start.

Ok.ill stop babbling now.. on to the story..

Readers: thanks for the support.

WARNINGS: GRAMMATICAL AND SENTENCE STRUCTURE ERRORS. Proceed at your own risk.

DISCLAIMER: Sunrise own My Hime/Otome. I don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Meet Your Enemy**

--

Youko was surprised immensely when she got the result of her investigation. She asked people and some officers in the academy about sponsorship. She found out that SEARRS where the major sponsor of the academy.

SEARRS where the one funded the research about the artificial mage in Weis. Youko immediately reported it to Midori.

"What does it means Youko?" Midori asked when she reached Youko apartment.

"I don't know. But if you will ask me personally, it just means that SEARRS might control the Fuuka academy. It's not a coincidence that the four people who will inherit the elemental users is studying in Fuuka. They might have a big plans about these situation. We already know that SEARRS is allied with Weis." Youko explained.

"These will make our investigation easier. We will need to have background check some families of the students in Fuuka. Especially those who are close with those children." Midori stated seriously.

"We really should investigate more about those mage. I have a feeling that there is more about them." Youko voice out her doubt. She should look more in the history of mages. She thought that, if she will be the one creates an artificial mage, she will also base it on the original mage and of course she will put enhancement ability.

Youko continued reading the files she gathered when she was interrupted. She felt a hand was placed in her back and slightly caressing her back. Something stirred in her body but ignored it. She looked at Midori who's giving her a seductive smile.

"So, have a free time later?" Midori said sweetly.

Busy or not, does it matter to Midori?

* * *

"Why do I have to go with you?" whined by the raven girl to her brunette friend.

"My family wants to meet you. And you did not say no to my sister, Natsuki. So you better tell your father that you will spend your summer in our house." Shizuru said.

Natsuki winced inwardly when she thought about her father. They really don't have a good relationship that can be called a father-daughter relationship. She shook her head and focused on her papers.

The two girls were in the library and doing some paper works and assignment so there will be no hindrances during their summer vacation.

Shizuru chuckled when she saw Natsuki's reaction. She really likes watching Natsuki's facial expression every now and then. She did not even care if others student saw them in the library.

Natsuki glared at her but Shizuru just ignored her. So Natsuki just sighed and backed on her papers.

Unknown to them, there's a one girl not very far was watching them with pain and bitterness.

* * *

People in business suits start packing their things and some are directly went out in the meeting room. They leaved leaving the atmosphere tensed with their president and the two other young men.

"Papers are already done. You can go there and executer our plan. SEARRS will help you. They can back you up." Luke Reynolds said to the younger version of him.

"Yes, father." Jun said automatically.

"Don't you think this will be an aggressive move sending your son to that country? And he's not only your son but the leader of Mage," interrupted by a young man with silver hair, currently the vice president of Weis.

"Nagi, I trust my son. And I want Leibe to rattle a little bit. And besides, elemental users are already confirmed and we already know who the otome are. We are in advantage in this game. They don't know who they are facing. Our game is an emotional and mind games. We will crash them."

"But what if they can control the users?" Nagi asked.

"So be it. But we can counter them. They are still young and naïve. In this game, the one who is experienced, more cunning will win. Jun, show them our capabilities." Luke said coldly.

"Yes, father." Jun replied.

"Is her preparation already finished, Nagi?"

Nagi nodded. "Yes, president. Harumi is ready to go."

"Then, she will accompany Jun to Japan. Will they welcome her? I want to see the face of that bitch."

* * *

Jun Reynolds is the son of the president of Weis Organization. The son of aggressor and power hungry president. He was five years old when his father volunteered him for the experiment of the making of artificial mage. After the implantation of genes in his body, he was trained for all his life to perfect and to master the ability of being a mage. For the ordinary people, he is just a college student with an athletic body and brain of a genius. He was a good looking man but not aware that he has a charm to swept the feet of the women.

Jun turned to his lady companion who will act as his personal assistant. "You are already briefed by this mission. You will not face them. When the time comes, you can show your face to them."

Harumi nodded.

"No matter what happens, you will not repeat what happened in the past. You will not act according to your emotions. Do you understand?"

Harumi nodded. She was not blinking nor breaking the eye contact to her boss. Jun looked at her intently. He was contented what he was seeing. Harumi changed after that incident. She became a heartless and ruthless girl. The sweet and innocent once dominated her life was completely removed in her system.

"According to SEARRS observation, one of our mage was getting out of control. Tomoe should learn how to control her emotions. She replaced your position but was not doing her job. That otome managed to beat her mage child. And we did not even give her permission to summon her child. I am not pleased with her job. She was supposed to become Fujino's friend. But she did not accomplish her task." Jun steel voice rang inside the plane.

"Tomoe is still young and inexperience with her job. I think you should better talk to her." Harumi commented.

"Tomoe still have a purpose," Jun said and he smirked to himself.

An idea popped in his mind and controlled not to laugh. He is the son of Luke Reynolds. He was not allowed to show emotions in public.

* * *

Natsuki chose to walk in the garden after she goes with Arika and Nina. She really did not mind their company because she wants to stop thinking about Shizuru. It helped for a little bit.

She sighed when she reached the garden. She still thinking about the things Shizuma told her. She was really curios about this girl Harumi. She wants to know what her relationship with Shizuru. Thinking that Harumi and Shizuru is more than friends make her heart twinge.

_I better asked Shizuru. This is torturing me in no ends. Argh_.

Natsuki reached their room and found Shizuru sitting in the floor and typing in her laptop. She smiled instantly when she Shizuru looked at her. Shizuru also smiled.

Natsuki dropped her things in the counter and positioned herself besides Shizuru in the floor. She hugged her knees and watched Shizuru doing her works.

"What's bothering you Natsuki?" Shizuru asked without looking at Natsuki. She continued typing in her laptop not noticing that Natsuki blush a little.

Natsuki was debating to herself if she will ask Shizuru or not. She did not notice that Shizuru stop typing and now facing her.

"Natsuki," Shizuru called her softly.

Natsuki looked at her and their eyes meet. Crimson eyes were asking and the viridian eyes were looking for an answer.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said softly. "Go on Shizuru. Continue what you are doing. I will be fine." Natsuki smiled at her.

Shizuru nodded but looked at her intently trying to read her thoughts then she returned to her work.

After a while of silence, Shizuru felt something leaned on her shoulder. She got tensed when she realized that it was Natsuki's head. Her heart almost stopped beating when she felt Natsuki's arm encircled her waist.

"Shizuru"

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru tried to act normal despite of her nerves going out of control. Her focus on her work was completely forgotten. The only thing she can think was that Natsuki is so near to her. Almost hugging her.

"Who is Harumi?" Natsuki asked softly.

Shizuru's head turned to Natsuki. But Natsuki did not see the look on Shizuru's face because she was looking at her stretched legs.

Shizuru sighed. Maybe this is the right time to let Natsuki knows about her and Harumi. Shizuru also stretched her legs. Natsuki removed her arm in Shizuru waist and Shizuru felt cold instantly it was removed. Before Shizuru can move, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's right hand and laced it to her left hand. Then leaned her head to Shizuru's shoulder. She placed their intertwined fingers to her lap. Their legs were touching but no one said about it.

Natsuki looked at her and smiled softly. Shizuru felt like crying seeing Natsuki's soft expression.

Natsuki turned her back gazing at their hands. She waited Shizuru to talk.

"Because Natsuki is so sweet tonight, I will answer her." Shizuru said smilingly. She can feel she is not affected anymore talking about Harumi.

"Harumi is my best friend, my girlfriend, my lover." Shizuru said softly. She stopped talking when she felt Natsuki gripped her hand.

"I was fifteen that time when I met her. She looked very innocent that time. And she was very sweet too. She was waiting for her driver one day when rain poured out. And I was near at her that time and offered her a ride. She accepted it and we became friends since then. She was very friendly that time and I opened my life to her. She became my best friend. We are always with each other when I realized that my feelings for her changed. I want her in my life. I want her as my loved of my life." Shizuru stopped and gazed at her hand intertwined with Natsuki.

"I confessed my feelings one day and she accepted it. She returned my loved. After that time, our world change. I can't get enough of her. I want more. Maybe I became obsessed with her. I told my parents about my relationship with her. At first they did not approve with it but they conceded. They really don't like Harumi that time. But I did not see it. I'm blinded by my loved for her. I obey ev-"

Natsuki interrupted. "What happened? Why she is not here?" _I don't want to know what you did for her, Shizuru. I don't want to hear how much you loved her_.

"She betrayed me, Natsuki. She works for Weis. She is their spy. She was sent to spy my family and used me to get through with it. She told me her mission and after that she disappeared." Shizuru finished her tale. She was glad that she has the courage to tell this thing to Natsuki.

Natsuki's grip to Shizuru tightens after she heard the story. She can't forgive Harumi for making Shizuru broken.

They continued sitting side by side for a while. They embrace the silence hanging in the air.

Shizuru felt her burden was lifted. She felt shouting and laughing. She felt like climbing the Mount Everest. She felt that she can conquer everything. She did not notice that Natsuki was looking at her. And her heart melts when she saw Natsuki looking at her softly. She smiled at her. She was grateful for this moment.

_Natsuki, you did not know what you are doing in my life. If you continue being this kind, you will snatch my heart with out realizing it_.

Shizuru stand up pulling Natsuki to her feet. Before Natsuki can react, she hugged the younger girl. Natsuki was surprised but her hand automatically hugged Shizuru. Natsuki felt content at this moment. But Shizuru pulled away.

"Let's go to sleep Natsuki." Shizuru went to her bed leaving Natsuki standing in the living room.

_I want to be close with her. I want to feel more her warmth. I want to be the one comforting her. I will not betray you Shizuru_.

Without thinking, Natsuki went towards Shizuru bed and pulled out the comforter and joined Shizuru in her bed. Shizuru was shocked but did not say anything. Natsuki settled herself besides the stunned Shizuru. Natsuki smiled at her and wrapped Shizuru in her arms. And proceed to sleep.

"Shizuru."

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"I want to hold you for this night."

"Thank you Natsuki."

"Hold me too Shizuru."

"Ok. Good night Natsuki."

"I will not betray you."

Shizuru smiled. Her heart is swelling in contentment.

Shizuru placed her arm in Natsuki's waist and pulled the younger girl closer to her. Natsuki snuggled deeply to her. Their legs tangled. Their breath mingled.

For this night, they are the best friend who needs each other.

* * *

**Shizuru almost stopped breathing when she felt that she was wrapped in Natsuki's arms. She saw that Natsuki is still sleep and breathing deeply. She was feeling euphoria this early morning just seeing Natsuki enveloped in her arms. She was contented watching Natsuki. But there's always an ending to every situation.**

**Shizuru's phone rang in the quite room. Shizuru almost cursed but managed to stop herself. She removed her right arm draped in Natsuki's waist. She picked her phone and answered the call. With her slight moving, Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. **

"**Yes?" Shizuru saw Natsuki eyes turned wide.**

"**Later? I think I can make it." Natsuki's shocked was evident in her face.**

**Shizuru's face was very close to Natsuki and Shizuru slowly teased the younger girl by moving slightly towards her.**

"**Ok. See you later." Shizuru closed her phone and watched Natsuki looked almost dazed.**

"**Good morning Nat-su-ki." Shizuru greeted her very sweetly. **

**Natsuki snapped instantly in her reverie. She tried scrambling away to her predator and managed to move but felt her other half was stayed besides with Shizuru.**

"**I think, I better take a bath." Natsuki mumbled to herself. Her building confidence was floated fast after sleeping besides with Shizuru. **_**What? I sleep besides Shizuru. I touched her**_**.**

"**Go ahead, Natsuki. Well, I have an emergency meeting today."**

* * *

**A young man accompanied with a young gorgeous lady went inside the limousine after they set out in the private plane.**

"**Mr. Smith, I presumed everything is already set?" Jun asked the older man dropping his gaze to him.**

"**Yes, Mr. Reynolds. Everything is set. The office is waiting for your arrival." John Smith said. After the board meeting, John Smith was ejected in his position as the president of SEARRS and replaced by Jun.**

"**Thank you for you hard work, Mr. Smith. I hope you can guide me in this company." Jun said smiling slightly.**

**Harumi just smirked to herself. She knows that Jun is trying to manipulate the old man by letting the old geezer to bite on Jun's trap.**

"**I want our mage team to meet me tomorrow. I hope you can manage to relay that message?"**

**Mr. Smith nodded.**

* * *

**After a night of sleep, Jun meet the mages sent to Japan. Jun saw the students who are also mage working for the Weis.**

"**Our mission is to persuade the elemental users to use their powers in our side. But problem arise when otome got closer with them. It will affect their decision of because of this. We don't want to use force in this situation but if something arise, we don't have a choice. But at this moment, we will help the users to use their power. We will help them to become stronger. We will give them experience. So, for now, gather all data we need. We will attack them emotionally." Jun said to the three students.**

**Jun was a bit disappointed what's happening. They can't pinpoint what the Leibe was planning for the elemental users. They already located them but still not making any moves. They need to be careful because they don't want anything bad happened in their plan.**

"**Gather everything. Watched everything they are doing. Observe what they want. Who and what are important to them. Everything we can take advantage is very important. I expect this in the end of the week."**

**After giving them a curt nod, the three scrambled out in the room. Only Harumi remain inside.**

"**We should face this otome. We should know their capability. So prepare everything. We will find a good timing to attack them. We will introduce ourselves to them." Jun told this to Harumi.**

**Harumi silently nodded.**

* * *

**Natsuki was walking towards to a fast food restaurant when she noticed a young gorgeous girl on the other side of the street staring at her. But when she looked at the girl, she walked away. Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder.**

**It was another day when Natsuki thought of going to the coffee shop when she noticed again the gorgeous girl. Her blonde short hair was giving Natsuki to remember the girl. It was not only the hair but also the face of that girl. **

**Natsuki chose to seat near the table to that mysterious girl. She watched the girl with interest. After getting her order she went out because she felt different with the pierce gaze she was receiving from that girl.**

* * *

**Natsuki was asked by Shizuru to accompany her in the supermarket. Natsuki was pushing the cart where Shizuru was the one grabbing things they need.**

"**Shizuru, I was wandering how is your relationship with your sister?" Natsuki asked when they reached the vegetable area.**

**Shizuru looked at her for a while but returned to her task.**

"**Shizuma is very protective to me. And I am always close to her." Shizuru said simply.**

**Natsuki nodded but did not really understand that phrase. "Ei, Shizuru. What's the feeling of having a sister?"**

**Shizuru stopped picking some veggies when she heard Natsuki. Her heart felt heavy hearing this phrase. She forgotten that Natsuki really don't have a family or a sister so Natsuki might not understand this kind of situation.**

**So she said gently, "Having an older sister is like having a protector. Shizuma is a friend to me. She was always there to listen to me. She was always supporting me. She always understands what I've been through. Sometimes, she will just hugged me and stay besides me when I really feel down."**

**Natsuki grasped all the words Shizuru said. Having an older sister is not bad. Shizuru love her sister. **

"**But it's not always like that," Shizuru said interrupting Natsuki thoughts. "Sometimes we also can't get along. We also argue and quarrel a lot."**

**Natsuki give Shizuru a look of disbelief.**

"**We really do quarrel Natsuki especially when we are still young."**

"**Well, I can't imagine you having an argument with someone especially with your sister." Natsuki voiced out her thoughts.**

**The two girls turned in the meat section. **

"**Shizuru, get that one." Natsuki pointed the meat in the cooler.**

**Shizuru sighed and grabbed some meat and placed it in the cart.**

"**How old Shizuma is?" **

"**She's 20 years old. She's currently studying in Kyoto University."**

**Natsuki was going to ask more questions when she noticed the girl she always seeing wherever she goes.**

**When the girl noticed Natsuki was watching her, the girl abruptly turned around and headed the exit door.**

**Natsuki was puzzled at the girl's reaction. She believes that she saw angry in that beautiful face.**

**Unbeknownst to Natsuki, Shizuru saw her eyeing a stranger with a beautiful feature. And deep inside her something stirred in her.**

* * *

**Nao and Mai were walking when they reached the harbor. It was already in the middle of night when they managed to get out in Midori's apartment, while Natsuki was volunteered watching Arika and the company.**

"**Nao, what do you think about us?" Mai asked the younger girl when they leaned in the railings while watching the calm sea at the distance.**

"**Our life is sucks." Nao spat.**

"**Is that really you think?" **

"**We are just the experimented child that turned out to be their weapon. What's more about it?" Nao said angrily.**

"**But they gave us a choice. They also give us freedom. Look at you; you can still sneak out during midnight."**

"**Mai, its only a façade. The freedom and to decide for ourselves is not entirely true."**

"**But, Natsuki-"**

"**Kuga is a stubborn otome. She also knows it but she is not thinking about it nor acknowledging it. Heck, I bet she did not know it to herself." Nao smirked to herself. She remembered the girl and laughed to herself. "What's really your problem Mai?"**

**Mai looked at her. Nao saw the confusion in Mai's eyes. "Men right?"**

**Mai nodded. "You know I started dating Tate. I want to experience dating someone. But right now, I am confused. I think I'm starting to like someone. Sometimes, my heart constricted when I'm thinking of this person. But I know I should not."**

"**That's were our own true life shows. Blue eyes always telling us that we have our own decision to make when certain things came up. Geez, they trained us to follow orders and our loyalty stays in Leibe. When we know that we are getting in the circle of what people called love, relationship, friendship, family, we slowly back off. Because the first thing we will always think and appear in our mind is our responsibility. We put first our responsibility before our own selfish desire."**

**Mai watched the younger girl talked. Mai suddenly felt to hug Nao. She's not the only one who traps in the responsibility. Nao might not tell her that she also having problem but the younger girl's words is enough to understand that Nao is also having a problem. Maybe Natsuki and Haruka too. **

**The two watched silently the calmed sea. It's calmed but underneath it was so deep and many were living in it.**

**As the two girls engrossed in their own thoughts, two mage child appeared and attacked them in their back. Luckily, Nao heard the slightest change of movement in the surrounding and managed to grab Mai and dodge the attack.**

**The two girls stumbled in their landing but instantly prepared themselves in a battle. Mai easily analyze their situation. She materialize her quarter staff and she saw that Nao also had her staff.**

**The two girls easily dodged all the attacked and managed to bring down the mage child. But after that, they saw an approaching young man to them.**

**The man was wearing a business suits and have a cold mask in his face.**

"**Telum Incendia" shouted by the young man. A fire was immediately appeared in his hand and the fire was forming like an arrow. Four arrows were appeared and the man throws it to the two girls.**

**Nao easily dodged the two arrows went towards her but Mai just materialize her shield. The arrows banished when it reached Mai's shield. Before they can move and analyze what happened, they were already bombarded more arrows. Mai increase her shield and she noticed that Nao also use her shield.**

**Nao dodged another sets of arrows towards her and she allowed her staff to grow longer and directly went straight to their attacker.**

"**Contego" the young man said and a look a like mirror suddenly appeared in front of him. Nao's staff can't get thru and she retracted her staff.**

**Mai materialize her weapon preparing to attack. "Ready to fire in 5 seconds" the weapon system announced. After waiting of five seconds, a blast was fire toward the young man but a woman intercept in the fight. She blocked the attacked with her look a like invisible mirror.**

"**What the hell?" Nao said to herself.**

"**I told you not to interfere, Harumi. Lets get out of here. " Jun said to the new arrival of the girl. "We will meet again, Otome." With the final words, they went out in the dark.**

"**What was that?" Nao said loudly.**

**Mai just shrugged her shoulder. She did not know either what happened. But there's something bothering her when the young man called the girl. But she ignored it when she realized what just happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Revenge of A Jealous Heart**

**Tomoe revealed herself who she is to have her revenge. She wants Shizuru to herself. **

Sorry for not updating really fast. I have job right now. So that's my first priority I guess. But ill try to write and try to continue this story. Do tell me if its alright to stop this for now..yes, im kinda sad.. but heck..i might get some time to write..aw.. anyway.. hope this chapter did not bore u..


	16. Revenge of a Jealous Heart

Note: not yet beta'd

WARNING: lots of grammatical error.

Finally, i was able to finish this chapter. This is the original plot for this chapter, but later on, i guess, the story will change because i cant find my notes about this story. and i am going to start from the scratch...and thank you to all those people who keep on reminding me to continue this story.

chumsa---here it goes....

Chapter 15

**Revenge of a jealous heart.**

Shizuru was trying her best not to look bored in the meeting. They were discussing the next projects after the vacation and the security of the campus. After debating and arguing for almost two hours, the meeting ended. Shizuru was abandoned by the other officers and headed straight to the door. She grabbed her things and smiled to herself thinking that her Natsuki will be waiting in their room and she bet that Natsuki is feeling anxious right now.

She was ready to get up from her chair when she heard the door open. Tomoe entered the student council room. She smiled to the young girl even though she wants to get out in that room and went straight to Natsuki. But her morals and teachings held her.

"What can I do for you, Tomoe-san?" Shizuru asked.

Tomoe walked towards to Shizuru and stopped in front of her. Shizuru stood up and faced the younger girl.

"Are you going to your parent's house, Shizuru-san?" Tomoe asked politely.

"Yes. Natsuki will accompany me though." Shizuru said smilingly.

Tomoe's smile faltered when she heard that name. The name which make her heart constrict. That give her heart ache. Images pop in her mind. Shizuru and Natsuki.

Without thinking, Tomoe grabbed shizuru's wrist forcefully. She pressed her body to Shizuru's body. But shizuru back away.

"Tomoe-san, what are you doing?" Shizuru asked calmly. But inside,her heart was beating furiously.

Tomoe seems not in her own mind. She doesnt heard Shizuru. She slowly comes to Shizuru. She grabbed her other wrist and pinned Shizuru in the wall. In her mind, the only thing she is seeing is Shizuru and Natsuki.

"You are mine." Tomoe said and after that she lunged for Shizuru. She kissed her hard not bothering Shizuru's protest. Tomoe grind against Shizuru and she feel her desire mounting inside when she felt the older girl's breast rubbing on her own breast.

But her desire stopped suddenly when she tasted bitter taste on her mouth. She doesn't need to think what it is. She knows in her heart that Shizuru is crying. She stepped back slowly and freed Shizuru on her grasp. She can't looked at Shizuru but she knows she have too. Tomoe slowly looked at Shizuru and she felt that her life was shattered on that minute. She saw the hurt lingering on the older girl's eyes.

She vowed on herself the first she saw Shizuru that she will protect her. She vowed that no one will hurt her. She always fend Shizuru's fan when they want to get close to Shizuru but right now, seeing Shizuru on this situation, her heart is cringing. It's her fault.

Shizuru watched Tomoe sunk on her knees with hatred on her eyes. She did not imagine that Tomoe will violate her trust. And she is mad right now because this situation should materialize before she and Natsuki go to her parents' house for a vacation.

Shizuru hurriedly scamper towards the door and leaving Tomoe devastated on the floor. Natsuki is waiting for her.

--

Tomoe watched her love of her life walked away on her sight. She can't help it because she is the cause of it.

She just acted on her instinct. Maybe she can't help it to not control her desire for the older girl today. She loved the girl since the first time she saw her. She knows it's complicated right now but it did not deter her to love and protect Shizuru. But it seems that loving Shizuru is painful and not easy.

Tomoe wandered around the dormitory premises and thinking of how to apologize to Shizuru but she stopped on her track. She saw Natsuki and Shizuru exiting on the dormitory exit door. Her heart constricted and once again she surrendered on her feelings.

She did not think hardly what to do but she needs to erase Natsuki so that Shizuru would be hers, only hers. Without thinking, she summoned her child. A cloaked man emerged and ready to strike.

---

Shizuru walked hurriedly towards to their dorm room but before she entered, she fixed herself. She doesn't want Natsuki worried about her. She wants this vacation to be memorable with happiness. But Tomoe decided to be villainy in this moment. She should have waited after the vacation.

After taking a deep breathes, she entered their room. She saw Natsuki frantically stuffing her stuff in her traveling bags. She smiled slightly when she noticed how Natsuki animatedly stuffing her things.

"I guess Natsuki is not ready yet," Shizuru said when she reached the younger girl.

"Ha?" Natsuki was surprised when she heard Shizuru spoke behind her. She did not heard the door opened maybe she was focusing too much with her task.

"I said, you are still not ready," Natsuki is really adorable in Shizuru's eyes. Instantly, Shizuru forget the incident happened earlier in the student council room.

"I'm ready. I just have to put some clothes in my bag," After that, she closed her bag and stood straightly. "Now, I am ready to go."

Shizuru's brow rose slightly. She can see clearly that Natsuki is fidgeting and acting very nervous.

"You know, Natsuki. You don't have to be very nervous. They are just my parents."

"But, I never was in this situation Shizuru." Natsuki indignantly answered.

"I guess we better go ahead." Shizuru went to pick up her bag but before she gets it, Natsuki hurriedly pick it up.

"I got it. Just carry your hand carry bag." Natsuki dragged Shizuru's and her bag outside their room and waited Shizuru to lock the room.

They slowly walked towards the exit door of the dormitory but before Shizuru get past Natsuki, she grabbed the older girl's hand and intertwined their hands.

Natsuki feel warmth enveloped in her hand and slowly traveled towards to her cold heart. The ice she built years ago was melting slowly. And she knows it is a good thing.

Shizuru looked at her questioningly at her act but Natsuki just smiled at her sweetly. So Shizuru just ignored the blatantly sweet gesture of Natsuki. But she knows that she can't really ignore it.

When they reached outside the dormitory building, the girls stopped and looked at each other. Before Shizuru got to tease the younger girl, she was pushed to the side forcefully by Natsuki. Before she can process what is happening, a cloaked man emerged and attacking Natsuki brutally.

Natsuki materialize her staff and defended herself. The cloaked man lunged directly to Natsuki but she blocked the attacked and counter-attacks it. With the close distance between herself and the cloaked man, she materializes her gun and blasts it unregretful. The attacker disappeared and Natsuki scrutinized the surrounding and spotted the bush nearby. Without doubt, she lunged forward to it and saw Tomoe was preparing to call another child.

Tomoe realized that she was spotted by Natsuki in her hiding place and summon a fire and blast it to the girl. Natsuki dodged it but before she knew it, Tomoe summoned a scabbard and ready to attack the unprepared otome. But before the scabbard pierce to Natsuki's body, a claw stopped it.

Natsuki release her breathe she was holding when she saw Nao stopped Tomoe on her surprised attack to her.

With just a blink of an eye, Nao wrapped Tomoe on her spider web. When she was sure that Tomoe is now harmless, Nao remove an object to her bag and inject it to Tomoe.

"That will make her sleep for days. I guess I better bring this psychotic girl to our HQ." Nao said while inspecting the younger girl.

Natsuki just nodded. She was still thinking of how unprepared she was. But before she can delve deeper on her thoughts, a warm hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with concern.

Natsuki just nodded.

"I can't believe that Tomoe is working for the weis and they already infiltrated the school." Shizuru said calmly.

"The HQ predicted this. But I'm not prepared to what I have seen." Nao replied.

"Do you think that we should cancel our trip to Kyoto?" Shizuru asked Nao.

"No. Don't worry. We can manage here. And besides, Mai and Haruka is also here. Just go and come back intact with the pup," Nao answered and before Shizuru can comment, she carried Tomoe who is sleeping peacefully at that moment.

Shizuru and Natsuki watched Nao disappeared in their view before Shizuru turn to Natsuki.

"I think we should better go ahead. We don't want to arrive late and father might be lectured us about that."

Shizuru helped Natsuki stand to her feet. "I guess so. Well, that was a surprise. Should I expect more about this vacation?" Natsuki asked herself loudly.

Natsuki grabbed the bags dumped somewhere outside the building and beckon Shizuru to move. But before they continue their journey, Natsuki once again, grabbed Shizuru's hand.


End file.
